The secret Bella found out
by Sere011
Summary: When Bella moves to live with her dad and brother what happenes when she meets his friends and a certain, bronze haired boy, what will happen when she figures out there is a deadly secret, will she survive the hunt for her or is the new world she's crumbe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fic so please be nice, but some constructive crit is welcome. Anyho, on with the story.**

**Chapter one**

I am Bella Swan, Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I lived in Florida with my mother most of my life, Emmett my older brother lived with us for a while but moved with in our dad Charlie who lives in Forks.

I didn't like living with Mom on my own, Phil was a little over bearing at times and there was no one to watch out for me, I have hardly any friends, well non to be truthful, I had Emmett's friends to talk to but they only put up with me because of my brother.

So that is why I am on this plane to Forks, the most wet town I know, the darkest and green town. I didn't hate Forks I disliked it very much, I like sun and warmth not cold and wet.

+V+

I arrived at the air port a little later then scheduled but that was normal when flying anywhere, I watched as the bags moved around on the conveyor belt for collection, finding mine I grabbed the handle and tugged, of course I fell landing on my ass, like all ways, some people giggled others smirked and made comments again like always.

Getting up and brushing my cloths down I took the handle on my bag and walked off down to the gates to meet my up family, ignoring the comments that I was used to getting from my 'clumsiness'.

Hearing a booming laugh over all the commotion of the holidaymakers I smiled, I loved my brother, he is always there for me, watching out for me and being the best brother anyone could possibly ask for.

"Bella... over here!" he shouted making some people turn as the large airport turned silent.

"God Emmett, can you yell any louder." I shouted back as I walked to his running form. Charlie stood chuckling at us as he usually did, but there stood next to him was the Goddess herself, Emmett's girl friend, Rosalie. She was the most stunning girl I have ever seen, her blond hair pulled into an elegant bun and her bright umber eyes stood out from her dark lashes, I'd seen pictures but nothing could prepare me for the shock of seeing her with my own two eyes. I instantly felt self concious, me being what five foot two inches, brunette and chocolate eyes, my pale skin. Nope not one thing about me could compare to the beauty that stood smiling at me.

"How's my little sis?" Emmett boomed as he wrapped his large arms around my body and lifted me up squeezing me tightly to his vast chest.

"Can't... breathe... Em..." I said struggling to breathe against his tight hold. Chuckling he loosened his arm and flung me over his shoulder and grabbed my back, walking back to Charlie and Rose I smiled grimly at the people starring at me, I could guess how strange this looked, a small fragile looking girl gets thrown over a beefy man who cannot be quiet when he talks, I would most likely be laughing my ass of it it wasn't me that was the one they were thinking about.

"Hay Bella hunny." Charlie said with an obvious smile on his face even if I couldn't see him.

"Hay dad, Em you can put me down now."

"Are you kidding I saw you fall before when you were getting your bag, we are not going to hospital before we even get home." he chuckled tightening his grip on me, I had no chance of escape and if I tried I knew it would just end up with me injuring myself once more so I knew better.

"Hay Bella, Em has told me so much about you, and I can't wait for us to go out with Alice to the mall and stuff." Rose said walking behind Emmett to talk to me.

"Alice?" I asked, not having a clue who she was.

"My brother, Jasper's girl friend, she can't wait to meet you." she smiled, I feel I may get to like her, if I could just stop feeling self concious around her.

"Oh." I said leaning on my hand with my elbow on Emmett's large shoulder.

"You start school tomorrow, Bella." Charlie said from behind me as he lead the way to the car, the fine misty rain hit the skin on my neck and face, and here's were it starts, hardly any sun, oh the joy.

"Right." I said noticing the sad and glum my voice held.

"It's not that bad bells, me and Rose are there, I'm sure you'll make lots of friend's." Emmett said knowing I didn't communicate like most teenagers my age.

"Yeah, and your kinda the only new person that we have received at the school other then Em, so everyone will want to know you." Rose said pating my shoulder trying to comfort me but I knew that, it was the attention I didn't want. If they didn't make a fuss over the new person I would be fine, it's the attention of being new that, as all accident prone people know, you don't want attention at all.

"Yeah and i'll be taking you to lessons so that you don't kill your self on the move, just think of the headlines, 'chief Swan's daughter killed in hallway after falling leaving her class room.' that would be so funny!" Emmett cried trying not to laugh but failing miserably

"Thanks Emmett, your the loveliest brother ever."

"Emmett that is so not funny, say sorry Now!" Rose said hitting him hard in the arm and pulling a angry face that I thought was pretty scary, remind me not to get her upset, I thought not wanting to see what it's like on the receiving end of it.

I felt Emmett shiver before making a very funny, child like apology, then swinging me down off the perch on his shoulder he sat me in the back seat of Charlie's police cruiser.

The way home was full of reminiscing and funny stories of my, hem, 'accidents' and Emmett's pranks on Phil, which to my amusement had made Charlie tell him off with a wide grin planted across his face, he knew he loved Em to annoy our step father.

+V+

That night I didn't sleep well the rain on the window woke me up every time I actually fell off to sleep, My room was exactly how it was when I was younger and how I had left it, luckily I never went through the pink phase, it was yellow and bright, if the sun would come out for more then one minuet. It was a good size room lots of room, the rest of my junk was sent last week bits at a time, it all still lay in their boxes waiting to be sorted and placed into their right places.

Although the house looked small it was quiet spacious inside and had a good sized lounge and kitchen on the ground floor. The stairs were a good size to, and sturdy. I would be able to grab the handrail and not have the fear it might break under my weight.

My alarm finally went off and I got out of bed and ran to the shower before anyone else could steel it. After washing and trying to relax my muscles I dressed in my usual baggy genes and shirt. Pulling my new rain coat out of my cupboard and bag from one of the many boxes I made my way to the stairs.

I looked down and began to slowly descend, gripping the banister and wall for dear life. 'how was I going to do this in school.'

"Bella!" boomed Emmett's voice making me jump violently and slip of the step, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to come, my heart banging loudly in my head making my body pulse.

The impact never came, instead large arms wound round me and pulled me up in to his chest. Then I realised that the pounding I herd wasn't me it must have been Em, but how did he get to me that fast, I was at the top and he was at the bottom. Must have taken them three at at a time.

"Never do that again." he said in an angry tone, I hated it when he was angry at me for nothing it got me into the whole defence mode and I hated to argue with him.

"I had to walk down stairs on my own at home when you left, I think I can walk by myself."

"Since I went I was worried sick thinking about you and stairs." he said dropping me on the wooden chair in the kitchen, rose placed a plate under my nose and smiled at me.

"Morning." How the... how long has she been here, wait did she even go home. I thought trying to stop my eyes from narrowing. "Eat up." she turned and kissed Emmett quickly on the lips and walked out into the lounge, "Hay I'll see you bot in school I have to pick up Jasper or he's going to turn me to a pile of ashes."

with that the front door opened and shut. Well here goes the first day of the rest of my life, till I can afford to move.

"Come on eat so we're not late." he said taking his car keys off the peg hanging next to the fridge.

Eating quickly I pulled my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my jacket, following Emmett out of the house I looked to the drive. I stopped dead and gapped like a fish.

"What the hell is that monstrosity." was all I said as I looked at a large Wrangler Jeep, the wheels almost bigger then me.

"That is my baby, me and Rose produced it, Bernie." he said with a misty smile that was like he was looking at the beast of a vehicle with awe.

"Bernie?"

"Bernadett... but rose said no ' I am not getting into a car that is called after a girl'" he made me laugh at his Rosalie impression, it wasn't very good. "so Bernie is so its a uni... bit of both."

I just looked at him as he said the last part, "what am I related to." I muttered making my way to the passenger side of the Jeep. Emmett opened the door and before I could attempt to get in he lifted me easily with one arm and sat me in the seat.

+V+

The rain had stopped but the sky was still an angry grey threatening to erupt at any moment. We pulled into the small looking school's parking lot, students were walking to the building in small groups, some looked up as the saw the overly large Jeep pull into the end space whilst others walked on as if they hadn't seen anything.

I opened the door forgetting the long drop, slipping out of the seat I braced myself for the hard ground that would no doubt hurt.

Again it never came, I opened my eyes to look into the most amazing amber eyes, small freckles of deep blue lighting spots in them. I had never seen anything like them before, wait, Rosalie, she had the same eye colour. Swinging me up and round he smiled, the blond hair the same shade as Rosalie and the same pale skin.

"Nice save Jaz." Emmett called out. I looked to the blond boy as he hi fived my brother.

"Bella, this is my twin brother, Jasper" Rose said smiling, I felt my cheeks burn as I said hi to him, my face was no doubt red as a tomato by now.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, Emmett doesn't stop talking about you." he said, all of a sudden I didn't feel embarrassed or anything other then happiness and joy. 'Wow that was weird', I thought.

"Come on Bells we need to pick up you schedule up from the office, we'll see you later, bye babe." kissing Rose he pulled me to the building that looked like the office, I waved to the twins. Emmett kept his arm around my waist, just like he had when we lived together at home. Tightening his grip and lifting me slightly of the ground as we neared the steps to the building.

"Good morning Mrs Cope, my sister Bella here needs her schedule."

"Oh hello Isabella..." said the grandmotherly woman said to me.

"Bella." I said correcting her to the name I preferred.

"Bella... well here there is a map, but from the looks of it your brother will show you around," she smiled at Em sweetly and then at me. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Mrs C."

"Thank you." I said in a more plight tone then my brother. Who once again lifted me off the floor and seated into one of his arms, with that he walked out into the coolness outside, a dreary sounding moan went off, the bell I thought.

"That's the first bell, you have five minuets to get to first class only, so yeah lets see, English... right this way."

+V+

For the first three lessons Emmett met me out side each class room and wrapped his arm around me lifting me when I almost tripped over something on the floors or the stairs, Trig was my next lesson, 'oh the joy', I thought sighing in dread, I hated trig so much, I was in advanced class as well to make it worse.

As Em put me down I walked in and handed my teacher the note I was to get signed.

"Ah so this is the sister of Mr Swan." he smiled at me, "You are in advanced trig, its a shame your brother didn't have much knowledge."

"Hay I'm stood right here." Emmett almost screamed.

"You may go Mr Swan she is safely in class now." at this my face burned as the whole class was watching and having it known to everyone that my brother was seeing me to my classes, I was rather embarrassed.

"Right, Bell's don't leave with out me, it's dinner next." he said with a look like if you leave I will hunt you down and glue you to my side for the rest of the day.

"Right." I muttered quietly, and turned to find an empty seat. I could feel the eyes of every class member on me and my face burned deeper.

"Hi, I'm Mike." Said a tall blond boy who sat to my right at the back of the class, he had the whole I'm a pretty boy thing going on.

"Bella." I said with a small smile trying to be plight.

"So Emmett is your brother?"

"Yep"

"Wow, I mean that guy's huge and your so..." he was unable to finish that sentence as the teacher called for him to listen and leave the new girl alone, this made my already red cheeks flame.

"Hi I'm Jessica," know this girl had more common sence to whisper then speak normally.

"Bella."

"Your in my Spanish and Gov class." she said with a smile.

"Oh," what was I meant to say oh sorry I didn't notice you.

"If you want I could give you the scoop on everything here... oh wait your Emmett's sister," this seemed to make her sad, but why? "he'll help you."

"Em has a one track mind so, he's not much help at times." I said, why oh why was I to nice for my own good, I hated to see people up set.

"Oh great I'll introduce you to everyone later." she stopped as the teacher turned his head and started to speak to the class, she just gave me a smile like a Cheshire cat and shrugged her shoulder's. Oh I could see where this was going, she was going to use me as a way to get popular. Or I could be wrong and she really does want to be friends, we shall see.

As class drew to and end I packed my stuff and stood to go when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and looked at a girl around my own height.

"I'm Angela, err I was wondering if you needed any help in any of your classes I'd be happy to help you I'm in most of your classes and I know how hard it is to get settled when you move." she smiled shyly, she seemed so sweet and innocent.

"Thanks I may need your help I didn't understand a single thing." I smiled.

"Sure well I'll see you around." she said smiling wider and waved.

"Want to sit with me for lunch." Came the boys voice who said his name was mike. My smile faded and I was about to reply when.

"Bella," Emmett burst through the door with Rosalie, she smiled at me then her eyes narrowed as they reached the boy named Mike.

"Hi Em." I said so glad for his over protectiveness and wanting to take me everywhere.

"Come on I have to introduce you to a few people." he wrapped his arm around me and began to pull me from the class.

"How about another time Mike?" I asked hoping I got his name right.

"Yeah sure." that was when Emmett picked me like a foot ball, my back flat against his chest with his arms wrapped around me and under my knees, Rosalie had my bag and was walking fast next to Emmett, both had glum faces on when I looked up. What's happened my brother wasn't one to be in this mood, unless, something bad must have happened to him.

I would find out later.

We entered the almost packed cafeteria, lucky for me I was in Emmett's arms as I saw all the rip hazards that were calling out for me to trip over them.

"Make way fragile package coming through!" he shouted as people moved out of his way.

"Emmett!" I yelled back slapping his arm making him laugh. We came to atop by a table and I was place back on my own feet.

"Oh."I herd before being pulled in to a tight hug by someone small.

"Alice careful I don't want her to break my dad would kill me." Em said as I looked down, and I thought I was small.

Alice was at least two or three inches smaller them me, her short dark hair was spiked into a cut pixie cut. She was pale like Rose, Jasper and even Emmett seemed to have lost his tan. I only just noticed that.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice, it's so good to finally meet you, Rose we have a new shopping partner." she said jumping up and down on the spot, then all of a sudden she whipped herhead around to me again with a stern look in her face, "you do like shopping don't you?"

"Err, sure?" I said more as a question then an answer.

"Alice stop over powering her, not everyone is a crazed shop-a-holic as you are." came a velvety voice, I turned to it and stopped dead, '_Oh my goodness gracious me._' was all I could think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry I didn't give more info on the whole Bella and Emmett situation but that was coming up soon, so you shall see... (I needed something for some one or some people to talk about.) Any ho ... (and if there are spelling mistakes I apologise I tried my best. I will work on it.)**

Chapter 2

"Alice stop over powering her, not everyone is a crazed shop-a-holic as you are." came a velvety voice, I turned to it and stopped dead, '_Oh my goodness gracious me._' was all I could think.

There sat next to Jasper was the most beautiful creature I have ever met, or seen in my case, more so then Rosalie. He was like a Greek God, his hair bronze and tousled in the whole I woke up like this, his perfect face pale like the little pixie like girl Alice, his eyes... Oh my, his eyes were the strangest colour, amber but the circle around the irises were emerald green.

That's when I noticed it, they all had near enough the same eye colour, even Emmett's usually dark brown has lightened to a topaz. '_Right_', I thought. Something was going on here and I was going to get to the bottom of it. '_Maybe it's some sort of gang thing._'

"I am not over powering, _Edward._" said Alice, her eyes the same colour as the God like boy Edward. "Oh Bella this is my twin brother Edward, you can tell who got the good looking gene can't you."

'_Yes him._' I wanted to say but I just smiled and turned away, I didn't realise I was staring.

I sat for the rest of the dinner hour in silence, taking small bites out of my food every once in a while so no one asked any questions. Why was it so strange, they all had the same eye colour, all the same pale skin, my brother was never like that, but it has been two years that he has lived here, away from the sun, but how would that explain the eye colour, they were always so dark.

I felt so many eyes on me through dinner that I didn't want to risk looking up to catch any, I would just blush and most likely do something stupid.

"Come on Bella lets go, what lesson do you have next?" Em said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Err Biology." I said timidly as not only the people at my table listened for my reply but most of the cafeteria, I was certainly going to have words with my brother when we got home, I wonder if he has that small voice in his head that tells him what to do.

"Oh that's great Edward will keep you company." Alice sang almost bouncing in her chair. And with that I was scooped up from my chair and over Emmett's shoulder. Why was he doing this to me.

I could now not only feel the eyes of people but the silent comments of how my brother treats me.

"So what's your last lesson?" Rose asked as she and Alice walked behind to talk to me.

"Gym," I said with such loathing that they giggled.

"You'll just be sitting out of that to day, don't worry." Emmett said as he made his was down the corridors.

Rosalie, Jasper and Alice split as they went to their lessons. We walked into the biology class and Emmett put me down.

"Oh right yeah, Mr Banner's ill so its independent study." He muttered, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Go to class Emmett, or I'll tell dad your skipping your lessons."

"Oh you wouldn't." his eyes went wide before narrowing.

"Believe me I would." I said with a sly smile.

"Fine squirt, Edward make sure she don't leave and don't let her do anything." with that he turned and left chuckling at my outraged face, how was it he could always turn it so he won even if I was holding my own. It's so not fair.

"This way the only empty seat is next to me." came the velvety voice that literally sang to my heart.

I followed Edward to the back of the class and sat in the seat he left, I looked around and took in every bodies faces, some of them were in some of my other classes, Angela was here an Mike. That's when a shiver ran up my spine and I had to turn away. The sub teacher took the register and told us to read our text books, obviously no one did.

Edward was watching me with curious eyes. His face was so baffled by something it was almost funny, but no matter how hard I wanted to laugh at it I couldn't.

"What?" I asked going red under his gaze.

He continued to gaze at me with the same confused expression before answering. "Why does Emmett carry you every where?" I could tell this was not what was really making him confused but I'll amuse him.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" he shook his head, "I like to make friend with the floor ever so often... unwillingly." at that a small chuckle escaped his perfect lips.

"Ah yes he has mentioned that but not as you put it, making friends... accident prone?"

"Just a bit.. a lot." he laughed again and I new I wanted to hear him laugh more, why was that? "How long have you been friends with my brother?"

"Well personally two years, since he moved here, but I've known about him for about three, Rose likes to talk about him. Why didn't you move here when he did?"

"I didn't want to leave my mom, but after Em went everything changed." why was I telling him this, yes he's my brothers friend but I didn't know him.

"Why what happened?" he said in a soft voice that once again I couldn't stop myself from blabbing out everything.

"Our step father, Phil, is a little... over bearing. Emmett used to play practical jokes on him all the time, I feel it was his way of letting off steam, but when he went he was worse. I hated being alone with him and my mother knew nothing of it... so how long have you been living in Forks?"

I think he gathered I wasn't going to say much and answered my question to change the subject. "Five years, Alice and I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, our parents died when we were young and we love them as if they were."

"You don't look like Alice." I pointed out almost automatic, only their eyes and skin were the same, nothing else.

"We're not like the Hales we're not identical, in any way." he said looking down with a crooked smile that knocked me senseless.

"The Hales?" I asked still not completely coherent.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hales." he said looking at me, his eyes almost probing trying to read something in my face. I knew I was easy to read but it was like there was something more he was trying to get but just not receiving it. His face started to turn frustrated, so I looked away.

"Oh" I muttered looking around the room again. What was he trying to do.

"Alice has been looking forward to meeting you." he said still looking at me. I began to doodle on map of the school.

"Really?"

"Yes she can't wait to go shopping with you and Rose. It's all she goes on about." an smile obvious in his voice.

"I don't think I'm a good shopping partner, I hate shopping." I admitted.

"Ha well good luck with her, when she gets something on her mind that she really wants she wont rest or let anything get in her way." he chuckled.

"Great." I sighed, I didn't hate shopping, I just didn't like it.

"I'm sure Emmett will save you." he chuckled, "not that it'd do any help, Alice is quiet determined. But I'm sure he'd protect you from both the crowds and my sister."

"I take it as she's into the whole 'let's dress barbie Bella.'" I said once again in loathing.

He laughed, his perfect face full of amusement, oh how I loved that smile on his lips. Wait I hardly know him.

The dull bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, wow how time had flown by when I was talking to Edward.

"Come on Bells you have a lesson next don't you." boomed Emmett's voice from the door way, I look up at him as he crossed the class room in less then ten strides.

"Al right Em." Edward said nodding his head. Emmett grinned and held his fist out, tapping it with his own Edward turned to me. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks Ed I hope she wasn't to much trouble." he laughed making the boy in front of mike jump.

"No she was good," he said smiling his crooked smile before walking off. I felt like a child, that was being supervised.

+V+

Gym wasn't much fun, I sat out thank the world, but the bad thing was Mike was in the same class and now I had no way of escaping him when he tried to walk over and talk to me. I should have told him I wasn't interested in him and hope he would leave me alone but because it was my first day I didn't want to make any trouble or enemy's.

"Hi again, so were in the same class, that's good."

I just smiled and bit my lip. I would try this tactfully before I say anything, if I act uninterested he may go away.

To my horror, it didn't work, not one stinking bit. He kept asking questions that I tried to just give one word answers to but some of them were made for me to talk.

Luckily the Gym teacher clapped his hands and shouting for the class to finish, I jumped up and walked out of the Gym with my books pressed tightly to my chest. With out looking where I was going I rushed down the corridor with my eyes to the floor watching my feet.

Bad move I walked strait in to someone, closing my eyes and waiting for the impact to hit as I lost my balance and started to topple over, Once again it never came, slowly opening my eyes I was on the chest of someone who smelt so good, looking up as the large hands moved I saw the perfect God like features of Edward Cullen, Mike had said his full name when he asked how I knew him. This made him a bit angry when I said he was friends with my brother and there was a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Are you all right.?" he asked, his brow lining with worry.

"Yeah... sorry I should have been watching where I was going." I stuttered trying to get to my feet and straight.

"Emmett asked me to get you he's been kept behind for a few minutes by his teacher for being late." this made him smile.

"That's his own fault." I said as we started to walk back down the corridor, I tripped as usual over nothing and Edward held onto my arm to steadied me saying something like, yeah you were right about wanting to make friends with the floor, I smiled at this.

After two more times I tripped he stopped and turned his back on me, "Get on." he said with a slight chuckle.

I hesitated at first but he took my bag and turned to me again. So I got on his back feeling my face go red, at least it was better then how my brother did it.

Getting to the Jeep my brother owns I was set down on my own feet, he turned to me and once more I was lost in his eyes they were such an unusual colour.

"Thanks Ed, damn history teacher." Emmett said running across the parking lot towards us. I was soon pushed into the font seat of the Jeep and belted up, It would take me a while to getthe hang of the little buckles to the harness, yeah seatbelts weren't good enough for Emmett he had to have off road harnesses.

I waved good bye to the four twins as we puled out of the school and on to the road.

"So how was your first day?"

"All right." I said simply.

"Dad wont be in till later he likes to work late."

"Were was he this morning?"

"He likes to start early too. He's a work freak." he laughed.

"Do you all have the same contacts?" I asked unable to keep the question in any longer.

"No why do you ask?" okay, he sounded strange like he was hiding something.

"It's just that you used to have really dark eyes and they've gone light and every one else has almost amber eyes, I thought it might be a gang thing, cause your pale but I figured living where there's no sun can do that."

"Your pale." he said again in the same hidden tone.

"Yes but we all now I take after mom."

"No we don't have a gang thing going on... and I don't want you talking to Mike Newton."

"Why?" I could see what he was trying to be do, he was hiding something. I'll have to find out what it is some time.

"He's not a good guy, too many girls."

"Oh... thought there was something up when you and Rose saw me talking to him and you dragged me away..." he looked at me with a surprised face. "I'm not stupid Em, I'm your sister I know you to well to know when your hiding something." I said meaning it in two ways, one he can't hid things from me well and two I know he's hiding things now.

**I know it's sort but I have lots of homework, but in the next chapter what happens when something goes wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

+V+

We reached home faster then I would have thought, I knew something was wrong with Emmett, what was he hiding from me. It wasn't like him to hide anything from me we were always so close, he used to always talk to me, tell me everything... maybe that's it, maybe we've been away from each other and that bond we had has gone, no it can't have he still acts the same. I'm sure he'll tell me in his own time.

I walked slowly across the landing to the stairs, taking each step at a time I tried to make a point that I have managed on my own for two years. It was like living on our own here Charlie was never in only late at nights and he was gone most weekends fishing, or so Emmett said.

Music was coming from the kitchen with the odd clang of pans and cutlery. Making my way through to the kitchen I saw something I was never used to, Emmett cooking. I stopped dead in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Are you trying to look like a fish cause if you are you pass." he said with out turning around, again this was strange he never usually knew when someone was behind him till they poked him or spoke, and what was with him cooking.

"You can cook, since when?" I asked after I quickly got over my shock and walking over to the wooden table and chairs in the middle of the bright yellow room, their father had never redecorated when their mother left.

"Living with Charlie you have to learn a few things like cooking and stuff... he is a bad cook, very bad, he once put a jar of sauce in the microwave, with the lid still on."

This made me laugh, it reminded me of the time I had shouted at Emmett for doing the exact same thing. Like father like son, as the saying goes. He gave me one of his goofy smiles and placed a plate of pasta in front of me.

"Yeah we need to go shopping that's all we've got." he sat down with his over loaded plate.

"No wonder we're out of food, you pig." I snorted.

"Here I got you something." he reached into his pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a small black rectangle. "I charged it and added everyone's number for you." he held out a small black flip phone.

"Em you didn't have to" I didn't like presents but I had never wanted to argue with him over getting them after one night he bought me a bracelet, I had thrown a fit once I found out and he wouldn't let me take it off, he all but sat on me to get it on and tied me to a chair to stop me from getting it off. I was not going to go through that again, he left me for three hours tied to the wooden chair.

"No but if you need anything it's easier to get hold of me or the others, ha-ha, you accepted it." his grin widened.

"Yes cause I know it's a losing battle with you."

"I had so many new ways of making you accept this one."

"Oh yeah and what would they be?"

"Not telling I can use them later on if you fight against me."

+V+

I went to bed not long after I had my dinner with Emmett, school was always tiring. I had just got in bed when a loud band echoed through the dark, loud enough to rattle the glass in the window with its vibrations.

I jumped up and backed up to my door, breathing hard I looked through the glass trying to see what it was with out having to go and investigate.

BANG. A second bang echoed through the night, once again rattling the glass. I flinched before quickly opened the door and backed out, waiting for something to fly through the window, or anything to happen.

"What was that?" Emmett booming voice called out. I jumped and screamed not expecting him to be that close to me, how did I not notice him.

"God Emmett, heart attack much... and I have no idea I was just getting in bed" I breathed holding my chest tightly and trying to calm my pounding heart.

He walked into my room and up to my window, he stood there not moving for what seemed to me like a long time before he stepped back and grunted.

"It's nothing just some punk kids playing with fire works."

"What in this small village?" I once again had the feeling he was hiding something from me, but I wouldn't press the matter not when he was stressed about something.

"Do you want me to stay with you to night?" he asked looking down at me with a weird expression. It was like he was anxious about something.

"If it's just fireworks then no, unless your scared." I said trusting what he said even though I knew there was something wrong, Forks was like a sleeping town, no wild parties, no murders, no grand theft auto type things, so why would there be punk kids playing with fireworks, unless it's changed since I last came up here.

"Me scared I don't think so squirt." he grinned, I smiled and patted his arm as I went back to my bed,

"Hey Em..."

"Yeah?"

"You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" I asked in a small voice, I was worried about him, we never kept things from each other, but there was something he was defiantly hiding.

"Sure." he whispered back after a slight pause.

"Night big bear." I used the old nickname I had given him when I was younger, I knew he like it when I called him this.

"Night little one." his old reply, it made me smile, I loved it when we were together, I was close to my brother and I loved it, I felt protected and happy.

+V+

I woke the next morning still tired, I had slept bad that night, the rain hitting the glass in the window kept me up most of the night, but when I did sleep I had dreams. They were vivid and real almost.

I was wondering through the woods in front of our house when there was a bang and then red eyes looking at me from the darkness, no matter how far or fast I ran they followed me. I woke drenched in cold sweat.

I showered to loosen my tense muscles and dressed in my usual baggy genes and vest top, wondering to Emmett's room I knocked, no reply so I walked in, no one there. I opened his closet and pulled out a large hooded sweater deep crimson in colour, I wanted something to hide myself from the eyes of the school and this was big enough for that.

As I was exiting his room I herd voices down stairs and laughter. I made my way down half of the stairs when I herd Emmett's loud voice.

"I'll make sure she's up..." he turned to the stairs and stopped as he saw me, "What have I told you and stairs!" he almost shouted as his face pinched into a pout.

"And I have told you I have managed two years with out you so... yeah." I couldn't manage the rest of my witty comeback as I didn't have one.

So once again I was tossed over his large shoulder and carried to the kitchen where I saw Rosalie and Jasper leaning on the counter, I was placed right way up at the table.

"Good morning Bella." they both said at the same time which would have been creepy but it must have been a twin thing.

"Hi." I stood up and headed to the fridge, grabbed the milk carton and shook it, "Emmett did you put this back empty?"

"No I don't drink milk this early." he chuckled looking up at the ceiling as he pretended to look innocent.

"Emmett I teach you manners for a reason." Rose said which made me laugh, she was telling him off and he had the whole puppy dog face on which he always used when I shouted at him.

"No matter how much you tell him he's still wont do it." I said laughing as my brother grinned in his goofy way.

"Is that my sweater?" Emmett said as he looked down at me.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.

"You look so small in it, it's so cute." Rose said smiling and walking over to me trying to find my hand from with in the folds of the arms.

"I wanted to hide but I think it did the opposite." I muttered.

"Heh, that thing drowns you, remember when you used to wear them back home and mom tried to get in with you." Em laughed, as he remembered the funny picture of what it had looked like both me and mom in one of his sweaters, it was a funny sight, me and mom are the same size nearly so it was funnier.

+V+

school went by faster then I thought it would, although I was carried to most of my lessons, Alice made a point that I have legs for a reason even if I can't use them properly, which I thanked her for. The sweater I borrowed off Emmett didn't hide me but it kept me warm from the coolness of the air outside Edward walked with me to Biology with out Emmett, saying that there was no point for he was in the same class. All the way to the class he held my arm pulling me closer as the corridors started to fill with people and keeping me o my feet when I tripped or stumbled.

On entering the class room I was faced with the teacher, Mr Banner. He was happy that I was partners with Edward because of my advanced classes at home with Renee, but he muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch.

Mike was trying to catch my eye for most of the lesson but I stuck to what Emmett had asked and tried to stay clear of him, although that was turning out harder then I would have thought. He ambushed me in Gym when we had to partner up for badminton.

I hated all sport that involved me having to do anything, besides watching.

"You seem to be settling well, especially with Cullen." his voice was accusing and it irritated me.

"Well he's really good friends with my brother so I spend a lot of time with him and his sister."

"His sister?" he asked shocked, did he not know?

"Yes Alice, she's his sister, didn't you know?"

"Well I never really talked to them."

"Oh." and with that I walked off in to the changing rooms, '_well that shut him up_', I thought.

I got to know Edward and Alice very well in the days I spent with them, and Jasper, he was always so calming to be around, I enjoyed his company when I was anxious or nervous he always had that way of calming you down before I cracked.

+V+

A week had passed since I had moved here and I feel I had settled into the Forks way of life fairly well. Dad was a great guy when you get to know him, he lives so well with Emmett it's like they are best friend not father and son.

I became best friend with Alice and Jasper, even though they were a couple they never were in your face about it, unlike Em and Rose. Edward was quiet most of the time, when ever he did say thing he was usually so cryptic it confused me, it was like he knew things that not even yourself could know till you though of it.

I made other friends through my classes. Angela was a sweet girl she was so caring and thoughtful with never a bad thing to say about anyone, Jessica, she was a gossiper but seemed nice enough, for know, Eric, he was a boy with bad skin problems but I didn't hold that against him, he just creeps me out when he would stair at me in class, Tyler was a very talkative person, like mike but a little over confident with the whole 'I can ask anyone out and they will never turn me down' kind of attitude, it was rather funny at times. And last but not least Mike, I know I was told to stay away, and I did, just no matter how hard I tried he was always there like a retriever constantly begging for praise, it was rather annoying.

It was a Friday night and I was sat on the couch watching telly with Charlie who had finished early for the night. Emmett in the kitchen with Rose, he had the job of washing up as he didn't trust me with the knives.

"Oh Kid's I'm staying over at the Clearwaters house, Harry's not doing to good and I want to help the family out." Charlie said looking up from the game that was playing.

"Right Edward and Jasper are staying still, we wont have a wild party don't worry." Em shouted from the kitchen laughing as he said the last part.

"You better not Bella looks like she could use the sleep." Wow did I look bad, I knew I wasn't sleeping much because I was awake most of the night, but was it that noticeable. "No Hun it's not that bad I'm your father I can see these things." he said no doubt what I was thinking was running across my open book face.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you honestly think I will believe that." I said knowing I must look bad.

"He's right Bells you do look worn, haven't you been sleeping well?" Emmett asked as he walked into the lounge with Rose at his side.

"The rain keeps me up." '_and the dreams_' I added internally, the dreams were new I never had dreams like this when I was with mom.

"A nice hot shower and a massage will do the trick." Rosalie said smiling kindly.

I was shoved off the couch and up the stairs, taking a long hot shower it did helped calm my muscles but nothing more. Making my way back to my room rubbing my hear with the towel I sat on my bed.

"Are you decent?" came Rosalie's voice.

"Yeah." she walked in smiling kindly.

"Lie on your front." she ordered softly, luckily I was wearing a vest top and pyjama pants to bed. So I followed her instructions and she set to work rubbing my shoulders and back with her hands.

"Wow you're good." I commented as I started to relax and drift off.

"I used to do this to Emmett when he would be loosing his mind about you, worrying if you were all right and still in one piece."

"Over protective fool." I muttered, my head getting foggy with sleep.

"Its part of the job description, Jasper was the same till I found Em, then he know I was properly looked after even though I didn't need it, I can look after myself... but it's what brothers do, they worry." Rose knew a lot about this, yeah I knew Em worried about me but I didn't think it was that much.

Minuets later I herd talking down stairs, loud talking but I was unable to make any of it out, I drifted off before I could wake myself enough to hear.

+V+

_I was running through the woods once again, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't run fast enough. What was I running from._

_The I herd it, the snarling of something big, human sized. My breath panted as I tried to escape. Banging and cracking echoed around me but I didn't look back, I couldn't fear kept me moving, from looking back at what was chasing me. Angry hisses broke out behind me and I tripped over something landing hard on the solid ground, I stretched my arms out trying to feel my way through the thick trees I made myself get up only to be knocked down harder then before._

_The hiss was close to me know closer then ever, I could feel the warm breath of something on my neck making me shiver, a large hard hand gripped my wrist and pulled it up. The thing chasing me was human like its hands were like mine only bigger and harder, it took a large sniff of my wrist and growled, sending more ice cold shivers through my spine, I tried to move put fear paralysed me._

_I felt its mouth inch up my wrist and arm to mu shoulder where it's lips parted and I felt the graze of it teeth on my skin..._

My eyes bolted open on the window in front of me, I gasped and let out a blood curdling scream.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but yeah, again I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and I would be thankful if you do find any if you let me know and if you cant tell me the right spellings, thank you.**

**I will try to upload soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

+V+

_I was running through the woods once again, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't run fast enough. What was I running from?_

_I herd it, the snarling of something big, human sized maybe bigger. My breath panted as I tried to escape. Banging and cracking echoed around me but I didn't look back, I couldn't, fear kept me moving, from looking back at what was chasing me. Angry hisses broke out behind me and I tripped over something landing hard on the solid ground, I stretched my arms out trying to feel my way through the thick trees I made myself get up only to be knocked down harder then before._

_The hiss was close to me know closer then ever, I could feel the cold breath of something on my neck making me shiver, a large hard hand gripped my wrist and pulled it up. The thing chasing me was human like its hands were like mine only bigger and harder, it took a large sniff of my wrist and growled, sending more ice cold shivers through my spine, I tried to move put fear paralysed me._

_I felt its mouth inch up my wrist and arm to my shoulder where it's lips parted and I felt the graze of it's teeth on my skin..._

My eyes bolted open on the window in front of me, I gasped and let out a blood curdling scream.

There on the outside of the frame was a hunched figure, his hands curled around the frame as he froze in the process of opening it, his eyes red, the brightest red I've seen in the dark. I jumped up and ran to my door, flinging it open I ran stumbling down the landing as I headed for the stairs.

"Emmett!" I screamed, not once looking back to see if the man was following. I made it down four steps when I caught my heal on the step and slipped falling most of the way down, but before I could do myself any injury I was in engulfed in large arms, they supported my weight and brought me to the right way round.

"Bella what's wrong?" I herd Emmett's worried voice call out to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung tightly to him not wanting to let go for fear the man might get me.

Burying my head on his shoulder I sobbed. "Theirs a man trying to get in my room... his eyes are so red." I didn't care how stupid I felt, I was scared, petrified that I was going to get left alone and the man would get me.

Emmett stiffened around me, I felt his head move to the side then his hands wrapped gently around my wrists and began to pull my arms away. I tried to hold on tighter but he was gently forcing me away.

"No please." I sobbed I wanted to be safe, I didn't want to be alone.

"Bella shhh," he said softly, "I need to check it out, Edward take her... and call Alice and Rose, Jasper come with me." I was passed to a second pair of arms, as soon as they touched me I locked my own arms around his body, holding on fiercely not caring who it was.

One arm wrapped around me holding just as tightly as I was, his body warming to me some how, his other fumbled around his hip as he dug for his phone. Finding it he flipped it open and pressed a few buttons before lifting it to his ear.

I herd a frantic voice at the other end of the phone before Edward butted in.

"I know I didn't hear anything, just get Rose and come here as quick as possible... yeah it might be best to bring them." And with that he tossed it to the arm chair and wrapped his arm around me and held me closer whispering soothing things to me.

I herd Emmett's and Jasper's heavy feet coming down the stairs and towards us, I held on tighter not wanting to let go and Edward tightened his in response.

"There's no one there now but there was a different scent." Jasper said in a hard tone. Scent? What were they going on about?

"Are they on their way?" Emmett asked his voice gruff and hard.

"Yeah I haven't told them, just that they needed to get here fast, Alice will fill them in on the way." Edwards voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke, calming me a little. Then the fog of lethargy entered my body, how or why I couldn't tell and I was thankful in some way that I was finally calm enough to take into account what everyone was saying.

I raised my head from its hiding spot in the junction between his neck and shoulder, my hands clutched on the shoulder blades of his shirt wrinkling them in my hands.

"Bella what exactly did you see." his velvety voice sang to me, with such caring and softness.

"I had a bad dream and when I woke up... there was a man out side my window trying to open it... he was pale and had bright red eyes." I said muffled against Edwards shoulder, shivering as the thought of the man flashed across my mind, blood red eyes.

Silence, no one spoke after that, not even one sound other then my breathing, softening as my body calmed down. It was slightly unnerving in the silence, what was everyone thinking, did they think I made it up? Did they think I was still dreaming?

"Emmett what's going on?" I whispered, trying to fill the silence.

Before he could answer there was a rumble of an engine and the front door opening and a group of people walked in. I didn't look at them I just clung to Edward hiding in his shoulder.

"Oh Bella come here." came Alice's musical voice as she rushed over to my side peeling me away from her twin, she patted my back as I clung to him tighter. I felt his gentle hands uncurl my fingers somehow from his back and pass me to the pixie girl, I looked up at Emmett who was looking down to the floor with a pained look in his eyes, Rose tried to comfort him for something.

Then there in the door way two people I had not met before, one a small motherly looking woman, her dark hair and pale skin, catching my first notice, then her amber eyes, a shade darker then amber maybe. The man standing next to her was young but beautiful, he had pale blond hair and the same shade of eye colour as the woman.

She began to walk slowly to me as I looked at her, a soft caring smile pulling on her lips as she neared, as if trying not to spook me she slowly made her way to my side and lay a gentle hand on my shoulder. Alice still held tightly on to me.

"Bella I'm Carlisle Cullen Edward and Alice's father, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw."

I repeated what I said I saw to everyone else, and his face turned grim, the woman just looked sorrowful, I didn't understand, was I insane? Was it real?

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. No one answered me just looked at Emmett as he sank to the floor with Rosalie kneeling next to him, her hands wrapped around his shoulders, she looked up at the man named Carlisle then to me her eyes were sad and her brow lined, she tried to smile but it didn't reach past her lips.

My brother just sat there leaning against the wall not saying anything, not even moving.

"Esme make Bella some hot chocolate, she needs sugar." Carlisle said to the woman next to me, she must be the Cullen twin's adopted mother.

She rushed off into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle.

"Emmett?" No reply. "Damn it Emmett answer me!" I screamed making Alice tighten her hold on me, Edward walked back to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, standing behind me he rubbed soothing circles into it, but I wanted answers, why was everyone acting like this?

"Emmett she needs you." Rose said to him puling him out of what ever it was he was in, he looked up at me, his face full of anger, fear but most of all regret and shame.

He stood and took a slow step to me. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice breaking as my eyes stung with tears.

"It's time you knew the truth." he said in a deep husky voice.

+V+

I was sat on the couch between Alice and Esme each with one arm wrapped around me, this was bad. Everyone was looking at me but I kept my eyes on my brother waiting for him to tell me what he had to.

Edward was stood next to Jasper, he whispered something to him and then nodded. Jasper walked closer to me and once again I was calm, I wanted to be annoyed, what was happening?

"Bella..." Emmett stared looking at me his eyes pained and sad. "Please don't get scared."

"What he means to say is what he is about too tell you may seem strange. But no harm will come to you." Carlisle said looking at me with a soft smile.

'_What is everyone going on about?_' I wanted to shout.

"You remember the first day at school and you asked, did we all wear the same contacts or something?"

"Yeah." my voice sounded rough and forced.

"Well I'm not exactly human any more." At this I just looked at him, and everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"I'm a... vampire." he muttered as if hoping I wouldn't hear him, I felt my mouth open and eyes widen.

"Stop messing Emmett."

"I'm not messing Bella." the hurt in his voice was so profound it made me want to get up and go to him. "I died two years ago."

I wanted to gasp in horror and storm out of the room, how could he just come out and say something like that at a time like this.

"Bella I'm telling you the truth... you know I wouldn't lie to you, your my baby sister, I could never..." he stammered as he tried to get me to believe him, the look in his eyes was one I trusted but how could what he was saying be true, vampires only exist in stories.

"How could you be around me if you were a..." I couldn't say it, but I had to ask.

"I forced myself to get used to the smell of human blood, I thought of you when ever I wanted to... I don't want to hurt you, I could never... the thought of you being hurt made me strong enough to be able to resist, it wasn't with out effort though..." I saw the little glimmer of hope in his eye as if he hoped I believed him.

"How?" Was all I could say.

"I was attacked by a bear when I went hiking on my own, I was badly injured, I was waiting for the last blow to kill me when a angel saved me, she was the most beautiful thing I had seen... she took me to Carlisle and it took days for the change and alls I could think was of the pain and how I couldn't die, you needed me... when the burning stopped I woke and there she was the angel that saved my life."

"Condemned you." Rose said in a sad tone not looking up at me.

"Carlisle explained what I had become and that he would help me through it... Edward was the first I talked to he would answer every question that ran through my head, I didn't know how he managed it..."

"I can read minds." Edward said looking at me.

"Whoa wait a minuet... so all of you are...?" I asked trying to keep up.

"Yes." Alice said softly in my ear. So that was why they all looked similar.

"Bella I'm sorry." Emmett said looking at me as if he was going to cry, something I had never seen before, and it scared me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I wanted to but..." he looked away from me and ran his large hand through his dark curls.

"He was scared you'd be disgusted, he didn't want to see you leave him." Rose said looking at me to him, "He wanted everything to be the same as it was before."

"Why... would you think that." I said utterly shocked, he looked up with eyes filled with hurt and devastation. "Why would you think I would be disgusted, your my brother, I'd love you even if you were a... slug." my imagination was all used up from worry and shock it would seem, so this must be reality, no way was I creative enough to think of this.

"But I'm not human... I have to drink blood to survive." he said flinching as he said it, "Even if it is animal blood... I couldn't hurt a human knowing that it could be you or some else I knew and loved."

"I wish had told me sooner." I got up and knelt in front of him, "Seriously Em you know better then anyone, I'm good... great at suppressing unpleasant things." I smiled warmly trying to cover my shock and fear, but he wasn't fooled he just looked down and nudged my chin with a gentle tap of his fist. "But what about the man at my window, is he like you?"

They all stiffened, a slight movement but enough to catch my attention. This time they all looked to Carlisle.

"We believe so but he's not someone you should meet without us, if you were right in that he has red eyes... he's dangerous, he feeds off human blood." he said grimly. "We need to find out what he wanted and how he got past Edward and Alice... or any of us for that matter, security will need to be placed around Bella, she is never to be alone if it can be helped."

"Wait he's after me?" I asked shocked, I turned to face Carlisle and he looked at me kindly.

"We can only assume so."

+V+

I listened to each person as they talked at how they could try and find the no mad vampire, how each one of them has a gift of some sort that they brought from the human life. Emmett was his strength, Carlisle his patience and caring, Esme her compassion, Rose her love of beauty, Jasper and his feelings, at this I understood why I was always calm around him, he had in a way made me. Alice could see the future and Edward could read minds, with one exception mine, no one knew why it was just me that he couldn't read, but I was glad, he couldn't see how I had grown to like him.

I felt my eyes growing heavy as they talked, I sat with Alice and Esme as Emmett was discussing tactics for destroying the no mad vampire with Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. Rosalie was playing with my hair making me sleepy as her fingers softly stroked the clean soft hair on my head. Before I fell into the sleep that was so welcome I saw Edward look to his sister then to me, his face turned from hard to confused and miffed to soft and kind as he smiled a small smile at me.

"What?" Alice asked as he looked to her, he shook his head and gave her a disappointed look, what was Alice seeing or thinking that he would find disapproving, but I couldn't ask or think more on the matter as sleep dragged me into the unconsciousness.

+V+

I woke to the spitter patter of rain on my window, I stretched out under the bed covers and rubbed my eyes, last night's events filled my mind and I was suddenly awake, sitting bolt up I looked to my window.

It was closed and locked to my likeness. Movement caught my eye from the old wooden rocking chair in the corner of my room, their sat with her knees drawn to her chest was Alice, she smiled when she met my eyes, she was her usual bright self as if nothing of last night had happened, something I admired about her, no matter what was going on she was always her cheery self.

"Good morning." she sang leaping gracefully of the rocking chair and gliding to my bed side. It stunned me just how graceful she actually was, I wondered how much of her normal act was put on around people to blend in being what she was and all.

"Morning Alice." I grumbled, "Did you stay there the whole time I was a sleep?"

"Yes, being a vampire you don't sleep." she grinned and turned to my wardrobe. "Urg we have to take you shopping." she sighed in disgust.

"I like my cloth's," I argued, "I blend in with them."

"Yeah you blend in all right if you want to blend in to the walls of a building." she had no idea how true she was, I didn't like attention at all and I usually got it where ever I went, due to me falling all the time.

"Alice please I just woke up, I need a shower and I want food... no talking of torturing me with talk of the mall." I rolled out of bed and stumbled my way to the bathroom. Alice followed like a puppy and sat on the floor in the corner of the room. "Alice you are not staying in here whilst I shower are you?"

"Yes'm." she grinned, "Carlisle's orders, you are not to be left alone under no circumstances."

"Didn't he say unless it couldn't be helped so that means that I can shower alone." I argued back.

"Don't be silly I'm not showering with you, I'm going to sit here and wait." she smiled innocently, I didn't fully believe Edward when he said nothing can change his sister's mind once it was set on something, till know that was, after spending a week with her I had learnt not to argue with her cause I had no hope in hell of winning, and this was no exception.

"What ever." I muttered as I through the towel over her head and got in the shower closing the frosted door before stripping.

+V+

Once I was finished, dried and clothed I walked to the stairs only to be lifted by Alice into a bridal style lift. What shocked me more then anything was the fact that this pixie like girl, thin and small, could lift me with such ease and grace. She must have seen the confused and shocked expression on my face because she laughed and shook her head.

"We are stronger then you by thousands, seriously you way little to me, we can also move faster then you as well." she said, I looked around and we were at the bottom of the stairs, she put me down and took my arm pulling me to the kitchen.

"You know when Emmett said you don't need human food... what happens when you eat it?" I asked as I saw four slices of toast on the toast rack.

"You don't want to know, it's not a pretty sight, I felt sorry for Emmett, at least when we are at home we don't need to eat to keep the human charade, he has to act human most of the time, I think that's how he was able to gain control over his... animal side... but I can say I don't envy him."

"Where is Em... and everybody else for that matter?" I asked noticing there was no one in the house bar me and Alice.

"Well Rose and Esme went to set a few things up at home and the boys went hunting... Edward really needed to go so the rest thought they may as well go."

"Why did Edward really need to go, I thought he wasn't 'thirsty'?" I asked remembering they had said their eyes grow darker when the need to hunt and Edwards eyes were bright last night.

"Oh he finds it harder to be around you." she said matter of factly looking down at the toasted bread slices on my plate waiting to be eaten.

"What do you mean?"

"Eat... I'll explain when you eat." she said watching me as I took a bite, and another and another, "He's one of the oldest of our family, you can ask him about that, but he's skilled in resisting, like Emmett and rest of us, but when you came here he changed, you smell better to him then anyone else, he was stunned when he first met you he thought you'd be like Emmett but no, he fought hard that first day you were here to control himself, he did pretty well if you think about it, it's like when you smell your favourite meal and you really want to eat it, but you resist... it's like that... so he wants to be prepared and under control when he sees you again."

I couldn't find anything to say at that, I knew why he was confuse when he first met me and why he was so silent, he was trying to decipher my thoughts and the reasoning as to why he couldn't hear them, but I had never imagined for one moment that I tempted him in any way even if it was a scary way that could end my life.

"Do you like my brother?" Alice asked straight out.

'_Oh God what do I say_' I thought, I couldn't tell her that I did, and that I thought he was a Greek God, what was I going to say...

**Sorry if it was confusing I was rushing it cause I have so much homework I will try to either go back and make it clearer or just try and explain things as I go on... I will try.**

**Thank you for those how like it it is my first and I have tried my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for helping me correct my spellings, I have tried using spell checker and I have found that the spellings are being corrected in English not US so that might be a reason why some of the words are wrong sorry, I am British so... yeah, thank you a lot... I mean it.**

+V+

"Do you like my brother." Alice said straight out.

'_Oh God what do I say_' I thought, I couldn't tell her that I did, and that I thought he was a Greek God, what was I going to say.

"Well... err..." I started as my cheeks burned under her watchful eyes.

The front door burst open, making me jump and almost fall out of my chair. I could hear Emmett's loud laughter and Jaspers voice as he told something that was amusing my brother.

"Hey sis, how you doing?" he asked as they all entered the kitchen, "Why you all red?" Edward walked into the kitchen last and I blushed harder.

"I was telling her what she was saying in her sleep." Alice said covering for me, then to my horror it sank in what she said, I turned my know glowing face to her with my eyes wide with shock and fear. I knew I talked in my sleep but I had no control over what I said, maybe this is what she wanted to check when she asked if I liked Edward.

"What was she saying this time." Emmett laughed, he was always eaves dropping on my sleep talking, he found it quiet amusing.

From the looks on Edward's and Jasper's face they had no idea what Alice or Emmett were on about.

"Well it started off like... too green, then... too wet and the best bit was she started to shout out for..."

"That's enough Alice, I don't think they really want to listen to my mindless ramblings of when my mind is completely unaware of what it's doing." I butted in. I know I must have been calling out for Edward as he was somewhere in my hazy dream, but I didn't want him to know that or anyone else for that matter.

"But I want to know what she was saying." Emmett pouted.

"You hear me every night, and don't play stupid, you must hear better then us humans as well as being fast and stronger." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know about that?" He asked with surprise.

"Alice said this morning." I smirked.

"Party pooper." he said pouting again,

"Well if I didn't she would have given you the silent treatment for a week, especially with the things you were planning on doing." Alice said with a hint of authority.

"What was he planning?" I asked.

Edward snorted and coughed trying to recompose his face in to a mask of indifference, reading what Alice had seen as it played across her mind.

"Spill, Edward what was he going to do?" I demanded folding my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair looking at him.

"That's not fair." he said glancing at Emmett who was smiling triumphantly.

"No you not sharing what you know that's not fair." I argued back.

"You have a bit of a temper don't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me, his crooked smile lighting his face.

"I don't like double standards." I stated simply before turning to my brother, "What ever your planning or were planning, if you do end up doing it I will make sure I give you the silent treatment for an entire month." I threatened.

It was weird how I could be joking around with everyone after what had happened last night, I was calm about it, and it wasn't Jasper's doing. He looked confused at first but I saw him shrug it off when Alice walked to him and whispered something in his ear. Rosalie walked to Emmett and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at me, they looked good together and I was really happy Emmett had found that special person he wanted to be with.

I was happy, for the first time in my life I think, I felt complete to near perfection, a few things were missing but at the moment I was happy with my new family, even if they were something from a book or film.

+V+

I eat my breakfast slowly as we talked, Emmett still pushed for what I said when I was a sleep but luckily Alice thought better then to tell him once I had made it clear the I would do what I promised and stick by it, she probably saw Emmett in a mood or something because I wouldn't let him carry me either, so she just kept saying, "Emmett it was boring really and I don't think Rose in particular will be able to cope with your sulking once Bella decides to lock herself in the bathroom and ignore you."

With that he let it go with a disappointed and a disapproving look to me. I just smiled and went on with my breakfast.

I could feel Edwards eyes on me but I didn't want to look up at him for I know new that he was a mind reader and had most likely saw what I had said through Alice. But he didn't say anything if he did.

"So what's happening today?" I asked looking up at each of their faces.

"Well you will be staying over at ours today with Esme and Edward, whilst the rest of us try and track down this no mad." Alice said, and I was happy there was no sign of shopping involved so I could live with it.

"Bella promise me you will stay with them." Emmett piped up, his eyes probing mine to make sure I was telling the truth.

"Emmett I promise... how could you think I would leave when I know there is a unknown Vampire wondering around here just waiting for me, silly brother I am not suicidal." this made him laugh.

"All right little one, I just know you and when you get mad you like to walk, doesn't matter where you just go... if you do Edward and Esme will tie you to a chair... no questions asked." I pouted and rolled my eyes. "Come on you should get going." he said laughing as he pulled me out the chair and hugged me, his usual hug soft and gentle then there was something that changed he didn't let go and he tightened his arms around my small form.

It scared me, did he think he would lose me, or did he think he wouldn't make it? I just stood there as he held on to me tighter. I opened my eyes to find the kitchen empty, they must have wanted to give us some space.

"Emmett... I... can't... breathe..." I gasped as he gripped tighter.

"Oh sorry, you wont believe how hard it is to control my strength around you." he said letting go and placing both hands on my shoulders, he smiled a soft smile.

"I can believe it." I said smiling back at him, this made him grin, as long as I was happy he was happy, and I bet that made Rose happy.

"Edward don't let her hurt herself." he said turning to the front room, then in a flash he was stood right beside me.

"Hey, you should be over protective on Rose not me, she's your girlfriend."

"I do but she gives me what you do, '_I can look after myself_'... thing is she actually can." he laughed, "Edward?"

"I wont, lets go Bella." he said holing his hand out for me, I took it shyly. A small current ran through my body almost making me flinch, Edward looked at me then our hands, a confuse look crossed his face, he had felt it too.

"Bye squirt." Emmett said.

"See you... have fun... have a great day." said the rest, now in the kitchen, it did surprise me how fast they could move, but it didn't frighten me.

Edward pulled me to his shiny silver Volvo that was parked in front of the house, he opened the passenger door for me and waited till I got in before closing it, again in a flash he was in the divers seat starting the engine all the time his eyes on me.

"What do I have toast on my face?" I asked feeling self concious.

"no." then he lifted his hand to my face and pushed my hair off my shoulder giving full view of my neck and collier bone.

He set off diving fast down the empty streets.

"How are you feeling to day?" he asked looking at me.

"I good, I'd feel better if you slow down and keep your eyes on the road." I made a point, he slowed the car down but not enough to be the speed limit.

"I have better reflexes then you on your good days and to make it better I also have a built in radar." He said taping his temple before watching the road. "Better?"

"Much." that was when I noticed the music playing softly, "Clair de lune?"

"You know Debussy?" He asked with surprise.

"Only my favourites." I replied, "My mom used to play a lot of classical music around the house."

"It's one of my favourites to." he said looking back to the road. I looked out the window to a road surrounded by trees and overgrowth. I had no idea where was so I kept quiet and watched the trees pass, once again I felt Edwards gaze on me.

I was bold enough to hold it for a few minuets before he looked back to the covered road and turned down an almost invisible turning. I looked up out the front widow, and I felt my mouth open in awe.

There stood a large white house in the middle of no where, tree's formed a large circle around the huge house.

"If you live here why the hell does Emmett come home?" I muttered under my breath. He herd that and chuckled, I was still gaping at the house when he turned the engine off and got out, he opened my door and held his hand out.

I took it and began to move to get out, with my eyes still on the house I wasn't watching where I was going. I stumbled out catching my toe on the lip of the door and stumbled in to him. I stood still unsure if I should keep still or what.

I felt his arms go around me and steady me before he lent away, "I know Alice told you that I found your scent more pleasing and tempting, but there is nothing to worry about I will never hurt or harm you in the whole of my existence."

I gazed up into his eyes, unable to say anything, his eyes smouldered under the night dark lashes that lined them, oh how I lost myself when looking in to them.

"He smiled his crooked smiled then let me go, "We don't want to make Esme wonder where we are?" he said with a hint of reluctance as he took my hand and pulled me to the house.

Entering, I was speechless, if I thought it couldn't look better then how it did on the out side, it did, one of the back walls was completely window letting the light that was made through the rain clouds in to the house bright and open, there was nothing out of place and nothing dirty. A large sweeping staircase resided in the centre of the room behind the front door, a grand piano sat on one side of them.

I remembered when Renee had made me take lessons, I moaned till she let me give up, Emmett found it amusing how I loved the music but didn't have the patience to learn.

"Bella, welcome." Esme's sweet motherly voice called out, I looked to her as she walked at normal human pace as not to frighten me most likely, "It's so wonderful to see you, and meet again in better circumstances." she smiled.

"Thank you for having me today."

"Not at all, make your self at home." I looked once again to the piano in the corner.

"Its a beautiful house." I said.

"Thank you... do you play?" she asked noticing my eyes on the piano.

"No, I never had the patience with the lessons." I said earning them both to laugh softly, no doubt my face showed scepticism.

"Did Edward not tell you he was musical?"

"No." I looked up at him and he smiled his crooked smile and looked down as if he wanted to blush.

"Oh well, go on Edward play something for her." Esme said with a gleam in her eye.

"You shout at me for showing off." Edward argued chuckling at how his adopted mother changed the rules of being gentleman like.

"Well there is always some exceptions to every rule... and I'm sure Bella would like to hear you play."

"Yes I would." I said enthusiastic, I loved piano music it always gave me a sense of peace.

He took my had and pulled me to the bench that sat before the grand instrument, I sat next to him and he looked at me as I watched his hands move to the keys.

As he lay them down softly brushing the keys to make a soft sweet sound I looked up at him, he was watching my face as he began to play a sweet melody, I could feel the smile on my face and my eyes shining with wonder, '_wow how cheesy am I,_' I thought, one simple melody from a piano and I turn to mush.

But it wasn't a simple melody, I listened as it grew in complexity and I couldn't understand how I thought it was simple, his hands moving at human speed but moving fast.

"Not what you expected is it... the house." he said looking away from my face.

"No not for the small town of Forks." I admitted.

"Well technically we are not in Forks, we're at the outskirts." he smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said quietly.

"The house?"

"Well yeah the house but the song, I've never herd anything like it." I admitted once more.

"It's Esme's Favourite."

"I can see why." I closed my eyes letting the music wash over me. No I hadn't herd anything like this, it was better then beautiful... there were no words to describe it.

The melody came to a slow pace before it simplified. I felt a cold but warm finger brush my cheek bone, I opened my eyes as Edward stopped playing finishing with a soft cord then letting it echo through the house. His eyes were yet again on my face, warm and caring.

He brushed my cheek bone once more and I felt the wetness on them, I was crying. I quickly raised my hands and wiped my face turning away from him to hid the embarrassing tears. Tears of joy for the beauty of his song.

When I looked back he was smiling softly again, "How about a tour of the house?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

In nodded and he pulled me up off the bench and on to his back. Walking to the right of the piano as I walked in he said it was the front room, it was three times the size of mine and brighter, a large corner couch at in the centre of the room and there were arm chairs dotted about randomly as if they were used for different things through out the day.

He then moved to the Kitchen through the other door on the opposite side from the front room, I wanted to laugh because they were vampires that didn't eat human food and yet they had a kitchen full of utensils. I had asked why ans he sighed and coxed his head to the side.

"We need to keep up the pretence, don't we?" he asked in his velvety voice that sent my heart in a splutter, I bet he could hear it, and feel it. "Alice likes to have parties."

"Oh." yeah she seemed like that sort of person to have parties and gatherings.

He moved slowly although I could feel he wanted to go faster, he took the stairs carefully as not to jostle me. I looked at the paintings on the wall as we passed, they were so sireal, something about them made me shiver.

Edward noticed and stopped, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, what do these paintings mean."

"They are Carlisle's memories." this made me shiver once again not knowing how a person could live through something like this. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked not able to read my mind and actions

" I couldn't think a person could live through something like that." I looked at the bright but dark reds and oranges, not clear what was in the middle but it looked like a figure but I couldn't be sure, "It looks... sad." I was unable to find the right words.

"Well what do you see, don't be afraid, just say what you see." he said kindly.

"It looks like a burning body... the colours... angry and painful, suffering, how can they be memories?" I asked feeling my face pulling down in to a pained scowl.

Edward pulled me off his back lightly and stood me in front of him, his hands steadied me for a moment before letting me go, his eyes reading my face, his head coxed to the side again, was he trying to read my thoughts again and getting no where?

"How can a kind man like him have such sad, hurtful memories?"

"They were at the time he was changed." my eyes widened as he said this, I looked back to the picture, It was his how he came to be know.

I lowered my eyes to Edward again and smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes, I couldn't understand why something painful could happen to Carlisle, he was a kind generous man with a large heart.

He seamed to know what I was thinking but never said anything, he just looked into my eyes like he was seeing my soul, and trying to read something, find something in there that he couldn't understand.

I felt my face burn slightly under his gaze but I couldn't look away. "It's because there are people like you in the world that he fights for you and your kind."

"What, people who injure themselves on a daily basis?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked, he smiled and looked down as he chuckled.

"Well that as well... but for those of you who can look at the world with differences and except that and live with it, those who try to help others and those who are kind beyond compare, those like you." I felt my face grow hotter as I looked at him, my mouth opened and brow creased lightly, he thought I was kind?

"The tour?" I asked looking away. He took my arms once more and pulled me onto his back and proceeded up the stairs. A wooden crucifix was hung between two large paintings. Edward must have felt me stiffen or my mood change to confusion.

"Go on you can laugh, it _is_ sort of Ironic." he chuckled.

"I'm not going to say anything... it must be very old." I asked seeing the wood almost decaying.

"Early sixteen-thirties, more or less..."

"Why do you keep it?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged Carlisle's father, he was an Anglican pastor." he told me all of how Carlisle, was three hundred and sixty-two, I was taken aback by that, it just didn't seam possible, but then again vampires can live for ever.

I listened to Carlisle's story, of how he was a disappointment to his father when he was still human and of his run with the vampires he had uncovered, and how one of them had changed him. I picked up on the fact that it took a few days for him to completely change into one of the un-dead. I listened to how he had tried to destroy himself once he knew what he was, how he failed that attempt and found away to live without killing humans, with animal blood.

I was in awe when he finished the story, how one man had seen so much of the world, knew so much of how it was, how he had refused his nature. I was amazed for one thing but words couldn't describe the respect I felt for him.

Edward spoke with such love and praise about him that I was certain that he to held so much respect and love for his adopted father.

"So any way this is Alice's room, Jaspers, Rosalie's, Carlisle's and Esme's." he said as we passed each room. He carried me up a second stair case to a door on the third floor. "My room." he said pulling me gently off him, he opened the door and I walked in with him following me.

His room faced the south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. I realised that the whole back wall must have been made from glass, with a view that took my breath away, it looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range which were closer then I thought they were.

As I looked around at the rest of the room I turned to a wall that was covered with CD's, the entire wall, every inch of it was covered in the jewel disc cases reflecting the soft rays of the sun as it broke through the rain clouds.

I felt intimidated at the large collection, I thought if I touched just one, they would all fall on top of me crushing me with their numbers. A large inviting black leather sofa lay in the centre of the room, there was no bed, but someone had said they don't sleep, I think it was Alice, lots of people have been telling me things that they have all been fused together in to a almost full story.

I turned and found Edward looking at me, he had the most peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What?"

"I never thought anyone could take all the information you have so easily, I was expecting you to run from the house screaming as you went... I Know Emmett had told us that you didn't react to things the same way everyone else did... I just didn't know how true that really was." he smiled sadly, so that was what he was trying to read.

"Look I hate to burst your bubble, I'm sorry but you really are not as scary as you and Emmett seem to think, I don't find you at all scary, actually." I lied I did find some of the way he looks at people very frightening.

He stopped, raised an eyebrow in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile."You really shouldn't have said that." he chuckled.

A predatory growl came from him, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips pulled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce.

I backed up away from him, glaring.

"You wouldn't."


	6. Chapter 6

I backed up away from him, glaring.

"You wouldn't."

He leapt at me from what I could see, and that was little he moved so fast I didn't have time to move. I found myself airborne, wrapped in his arms tightly around me, securing me to his body. We landed on the leather sofa, pushing it back against the wall behind it.

I struggled in his arms as he shifted position hoping for an opening for me to escape, no such luck, he just tucked me deeper into his chest and arms, keeping me captive in his iron like arms.

He chuckled as I fought a losing battle to escape, I gave up eventually and let my back lay on his hard chest, I relaxed instantly there, his touch was always so pleasant to me. His arms loosened around me as I sighed in contentment.

"You were saying?" he breathed, his cool breath on the back of my neck as he shifted one and to remove my waist length brown hair from my shoulder, once my hair was out the way he lent his chin on my shoulder or as much as he could.

"That you are a very terrifying monster."I said dripping with sarcasm.

"Good I should think so." he played along.

"Can I get up know?" he chuckled but made no move to let me move, I was happy to stay like that but I was afraid that if I did I would never want to let go. I could feel his chest moving up and down against my back evenly, and I was relaxing, the slow steady breaths he took. I tried to mirror it but I always had to take shorter breaths.

"Have you finished trying to prove how scary you are then?" I asked, smiling as I twisted my head to face him as much as I could.

"No, you need scaring, your reactions are well off from what they should be, even your brother thinks you need to set your priority's straight you are in a house with two vampires and yet you are not afraid." he said mockingly.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me and I trust you."

This seemed to make him happy, he sighed and brushed his nose up the lobe of my ear, sending warm shivers up my spine, again this seemed to please him. He sighed again and lifted me off his chest and sat me down next to him.

A second later a small knock sounded at the door. "Come in Esme." Edward said looking perfectly at ease on the sofa. I on the other hand, eyes wide and blushing a deep crimson at the fact we were almost caught in that positions, even if it wasn't my fault, it was his.

"I came the see if Bella would like anything to eat?" she asked smiling at me almost with a knowing look in her eye, o-ho she knows... no I'm just getting paranoyed.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, I look up at him and shake my head then looked at Esme.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry yet."

"Okay dear, just let me know when you are and I'll fix you something straight away." she smiled that knowing smile again, what did she think we were doing?

As she turned to leave I rounded on Edward, "What did she think was going on?" I blurted out not trying to use any tact, I wanted to know and he was going to tell me.

"Nothing." he smiled a small gleam in his eye. I pouted then narrowed my eyes, he was going to tell me. I took his wrists in my hand and forced him down on the arm rest, it tried to make my expression hard, I think it was.

"Tell me Mr. Mind reader, for this is not just for you to know, I have every right to know as you do." I argued, pinning his arms to his chest. He smiled his crooked smile, the all of a sudden I was on my back lead on the sofa, his hands creating unbreakable manacles around my wrists above my head. I looked at his hands on my wrists and then to his face inches from mine. He sat on the edge of the sofa and lent over me. He used his strength and speed to get out of his weak capture to turn it around and hold me captive.

"She was thinking what we are doing now." he whispered in my ear, "and you gave her that though with your blushing... although I can say I like to see you blush." his voice was husk and it made a warm knot in my stomach to form. He looked into my eyes and a second knot appeared, what was this?

He looked over my face as if carving it into his memory, then all of a sudden he was gone, a single "sorry" hung in the air. Slowly I sat up and looked around, not really knowing what had happened. He was now where in sight, had I done something wrong? Was it me?

There was a small knock on the door, I turned to it but didn't answer. Esme walked in again, this time she had a sorrowful smile on as she glided over to me. She sat next to me and put and arm around me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked quietly, barely even audible.

"He... he had to step out for the moment," she said looking away, something wasn't right, what was she not telling me.

"I think I'm hungry now." I said in a monotone voice, I wanted something to do, anything just to stop me from thinking that it was my fault that he had gone, had I repulsed him in some way? was it that he didn't like me the way I liked him?, did I do something wrong?

+V+

Edward didn't come back that afternoon, Esme said he was close enough that if we needed him he'd be here but he never came to us.

I fell asleep on the sofa in the large front room with Esme playing with my hair.

I dreamt of Edward, but he tried to leave I beg for him to stay, pleaded that I didn't want him to go. When he left I was cold, my body shook with violent shivers, then to my horror I herd a chilling laugh, a vicious rumbling erupted as a shadowed figure came from the shadows.

_Its red eyes looking straight at me, a murderous gleam in them. I sobbed as he took a step closer to me, I needed Edward, "please Edward come back." I sobbed once more, I got up and backed away from the man._

"_No one is here to save you know, little lamb, not even your vampire family... no one." he was right there was no one here to help me, to protect me. I was alone._

_I backed further away from him as he took another step toward me. "What do you want?"_

"_You only you." he sneered, I turned and ran, I wasn't going fast enough, I could feel myself slow further till I couldn't run, it was like I was on a treadmill running hard but getting no where._

_I herd the ferocious snarl before he pounced landing over me, his cold hands gripping my throat cutting off my air._

I gasped awake, my chest felt tight and painful. My eyes wide I scanned my surroundings to se Esme sat next to me with a anxious and worried expression.

"Bella are you all right?" her voice was soothing and calming.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered.

"You stopped breathing dear... what happened?" her eyes were looking straight into mine trying to find the reason with out me telling.

"He came back for me." I whispered, my voice was full of dread and fear, he was the same man that was at my window. I shivered and hunched myself up into a ball, Esme pulled me onto her lap and began to hum a tune, it was the tune Edward had played.

It wasn't long before I was back asleep, no dreams this time, just blackness.

+V+

I woke but didn't open my eyes, I was still tired but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep, I felt the arms around me tighten as I moved a slight fraction. A soft melody I had never herd before was being hummed, it was so soft I thought that I had made it up, remnants of a forgotten dream.

I moved again as I started to get cramp in my legs, the arms loosened around me letting me turn into a more comfortable position. I raised a hand to my eyes to make them open, rubbing the sleep from them.

I blinked a few times and began to sit up, I looked around trying to figure out where I was, I was at the Cullen's house I remembered.

Turning to the person I was lead on I wanted to thank Esme for helping me sleep, and sorry if I was a burden... but it wasn't Esme.

Edward smiled down at me as I looked into his bright amber eyes, he was back. I knew my face was of pure shock, but he smiles kindly down at me.

"Esme's making you breakfast." he said tenderly helping me to get up, "She ran back to yours after I realised that everyone was going to take a while getting home, she packed a few things for you, so you can have a shower and put on some clean cloths."

Toothbrush, was the first thought that crossed my mind. I sat on the sofa next to him and stretched my arms out, flexing my fingers and back.

"I'm sorry about yesterday... would you understand if I said I was only human." So that's what it was he was too close to me, I tempted him. I nodded with a small smile on my lips. I stood up and stretched my body, to my horror my back cracked loudly.

Edward chuckled softly, "Next time you can sleep on a bed." my face burned. I was once more lifted on to his back, the week at school must have got him into the routine, not just him everyone, I wasn't aloud to go down stairs or steps without being carried.

+V+

After I had my shower, got changed into some clean cloths and brushed my teeth, I left the bathroom to find Edward lent against the wall his head bent low. I walked up to him.

Looking up he studied my face, I smiled letting the happiness and warmth fill my eyes, I figured that was where he was working out what I was feeling from them. I raised my hand to his arm an lay my palm against the skin on his lower arm. The same current ran through my body when our skin met.

I looked straight in to his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking." he smirked. "Come on it's time to feed the human."

"Make it sound like I'm an animal why don't you." I muttered under my breath the smile I had removed as I pouted.

He laughed softly and took my arms pulling my into a bridle lift and taking me down the stairs.

"Good morning Bella." Esme said pulling a stool out from under the table for me to sit and eat the breakfast she had made for me, I had to admit made by a vampire it smelt delicious. Pancakes were my favourite, and to have them in the morning smelling this good, I felt privileged.

As I dug in I felt their eyes on me and the food I was eating. "Is that any good?"Edward asked me with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Yep, the best I have ever tasted, Thank you Esme." I smiled as I ate another fork full.

"I'm glad dear, you eat as much as you want, you need your strength, you've had a lot to deal with and take in in the last couple of days." she grinned her motherly smile and I returned it.

"What are we doing today?" I asked between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Well I was thinking cause it's safe how about I take you somewhere where you can relax, I know of a nice place and I think you might like it." Edward said looking out of the window, "and I think it's going to be a nice day."

That was one of the many questions I asked once I found out, how could they go out during the day, they had told me that they are very noticeable in the sun, and that was about it, they didn't burn or crisp up. I was very curious as to what they meant.

"And you'll show me what you meant bout the sun?"

"Yes, if you would like." he smirked again, knowing that was probably going to come up.

"Great."

+V+

I finished my breakfast quickly excited at what I was going to be doing to day, that excitement soon vanished however when I found out that I would be hiking.

I was given a reassuring pat on the arm from Esme and another smirk of Edward.

"I'll be carrying you, who knows what dangers you'll find if I let you walk, not to mention the scolding your brother will give me." and with that I was on his back and we were leaving the house.

Nothing could compare to the way Edward travailed, he moved with such speed that I was left dizzy and breathless, everything went blitzing past as if we were a bullet being shot from a gun. The wind whipped my face and made my eyes dry, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't close them. My cheeks were cold and lips dry.

My hands tightened around his neck, something that should have chocked a normal human but didn't faze him in the least. As I watched the trees shot past me I found part of myself wondering how the managed to go at human speed when they could do this and not get tired. That was the only thing running through my shocked and frozen mind.

We slowed down before he stopped, he waited a few seconds, "That is how we travel, you humans go so slow."

I was unable to say one of my usual witty comments as I was just sat on his back, my arms and legs wrapped so tightly around him they were beginning to go numb. He stood still, waiting for me to get off, but no matter how much I tried to move my body I couldn't, I couldn't feel it enough to move it.

"Bella?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I think I need help." I said not bothering to cover the weakness in my own voice, I was no longer worried about how I sounded, I was more worried for the lack of movement my body was giving out.

He chuckled and took my arms carefully in his hands, more gently then usual, he probably didn't want to cause any damage with the state I was in at the moment. He pulled me around his body uncurling my fingers and arms from their strong hold around his neck, weak compared to his strength. Sliding me around his body he cradled me to his chest and sat down.

I closed my eyes trying to stop the world from spinning to fast before my eyes.

"Maybe that was a bad idea." he sighed now that he knew what was wrong.

"No... it was... very interesting." I breathed trying to steady my racing heart and lungs. He just laughed and shifted me in his lap so that I was in a better position. My back rested against his shoulder and head on his cool neck.

"Ha, you're as white as a ghost, no... as white as me." and it was most likely true, I could feel the coolness of my cheeks and knew instantly that there was no colour on them.

We sat there for a while in silence, well I was silent Edward was humming something softly that I could only catch a few snippets of it. When I finally asked he just said it was a unfinished song.

When all feeling came back to my momentarily paralysed body he helped me to get up on to my own feet. I swayed but corrected myself quickly with his help.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around at the endless woodland.

"We are not there yet... just a bit further." he said smiling at me holding his hand out.

I took it and he started to lead me in the direction we had been heading before we stopped, or what I presumed was the direction we was heading.

After a few minuets light started to shine through the trees, I moved a bit faster ignoring when I stumbled and pushed myself faster trying to find the source of light.

We reached the edge of the trees to a small circle clearing. The sun shone brightly up above us something I had begun to miss with all the constant rain, but although the sun was out it was still cold out, winter was coming and more cold weather, something I wasn't used to.

I walked out into the clearing brushing my hands over the tops of the long grass as I walked to the centre of the clearing. I noticed I was alone, I turned and Edward was in the shadows watching me with a strange expression, almost contentment and longing.

I walked back to him and raised my arm for him to take my hand like all the countless other times he had done to me. He smiled and took a step out toward me. I just remembered that he was going to show me what everyone had meant by they can't really go out into the sun in public. I really wanted to know why, well I was going to find out know.

He took the last step in the shadows and into the light, bowing his head as he made his way into the light. It was the most amazing sight I had seen, his skin seemed to glow, radiate with light like a diamond that projected light into rainbows and sending glittering lights everywhere. I had never seen anything like it before and I was awe struck, he was even more beautiful in the light.

"Do I scare you?" he asked in a small voice looking at with child like innocent eyes, he wanted the truth but was scared to what it might be.

I took a step closer to him, then another till I was slowly making my way back to him, I kept my eyes on his never breaking the connection, I was subconsciously was pleased that I managed to make it the whole way to him with out looking where I was walking without falling or tripping on anything, or in my case some times nothing.

When that small distance between us was gone I reached up slowly, hesitating when my fingers where close to his face. But he gave me permission with a single look in his eyes. Lightly I traced his cheek bone up to his temple, I knew his hands were soft yet hard but his face was incredible. I was so smooth it could have been mistaken for marble, I was blown away at how perfect it was that I couldn't resist, I placed all my fingers of my left hand on to his cheek feeling the smoothness on each tip. He closed his eyes and took my elbows in his hands, pulling me down to sit of the ground. With his eyes still closed he sat there as I fed my curiosity. I traced the lines of his jaw and marvelled at how prominent it was.

I used both hands know as I ran my fingers over the soft skin over his eyes, the slight bruise like colour shading them as the sun made his face glimmer. I moved to his lips and my word they were perfect, smooth as glass.

I finally was able to move my hands away, feeling slightly ashamed at how I could have reached out and touched him with out his permission.

"You can't understand how that felt." he whispered as he opened his eyes to look in to mine. "The complexity of it all. I have never felt like this before."

Was he saying what I thought he was? No I was too plane, there was nothing about me that could tempt him in that way. Then what was he saying?

"Neither have I." I muttered still thinking about what he could be thinking about.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking I wish I could know what you were thinking and I was wishing I wasn't afraid." I admitted unable to stop myself, I swear he has eyes that made you speak the truth.

"I don't want you to be afraid, I wont hurt you I swear on my existence." he said his eyes turning sad, "why are you afraid, was it me?"

I can tell he wasn't used to having to ask the questions, I bet normally he would just be able to see and hear everything he wanted to know, but I was the only one he couldn't hear, much to my liking at times.

"No, nothing you've done has scared me... it's me, I... I don't understand what I feel... every thing's been so much to take in and yet so easy, I'm afraid of losing you." admitted again. I watched his eyes lose the worried and anxious that covered them and watched as some unknown emotion played across them.

"Why do you think you'll lose me, I will never let anything happen to you." he promised.

He wasn't completely right but I couldn't tell him how much I had come to adore him, need him... love him. I couldn't let him know for he might leave me and that was a pain I didn't want to feel, the amount of pain I would feel would be to much for me to bear.

He read my face and it was like my eyes betrayed me, they showed the love I held and they also showed the reluctance to say or show it out. "Keep still." he said eyeing me, I obeyed not wanting to test his strength or resistance, even though he had showed no sign of wanting my blood I still knew it was there and it hunted him constantly when I was near him. I wanted to make things easier for him and not to tempt him to much.

He lent his face in to mine, my cheeks burned and I begged ten to stop, I didn't want to make things harder for him then it already was. I felt his cool nose touch mine for a brief second before pulling a slight bit away, he looked into my eyes seeing if he had scared me or asking for permission, I gave the only permission I could through my eyes, making them warm up as he looked into them.

Once more he lent in, his nose slid up the side of mine letting me smell his heavenly scent. As it ran back down I felt my eyes close and open after a brief pause. His hands took my face, he caressed my burning cheeks with his thumbs, his finger tips knotted in the roots of my hair at he base behind my ear. He took a deep breath in through his nose and I felt my self shiver as he let his hands trace the contours of my neck, collar bone and shoulders.

His top lip softly touched the curve of my bottom lip, it was so soft it almost didn't exist, like a whisper of a breeze touching my skin.

All to soon he pulled away, I sighed and looked up to see if he was okay. I gasped when I saw his hard angered expression. His eyes darting out around the trees that surrounded us, something wasn't right I knew that by just watching him, his whole body tensed and shifted into a stance, like the one he went into when I had said I wasn't afraid of him. But something was different.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him the front of my body pressed against his. What was going on? I wanted to ask but I was afraid to make a noise. His head whipped from left to right, to the same spots in the trees. What was happening.

A low growl radiated from is chest as he pulled me even closer. Then I herd it, a branch snapped behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's short I have had a lot to do.**

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him, the front of my body pressed against his. What was going on? I wanted to ask but I was afraid to make a noise. His head whipped from left to right, to the same spots in the trees. What was happening.

A low growl radiated from is chest as he pulled me even closer. Then I herd it, a branch snapped behind me.

My head snapped to the sound, a shadowed figure was walking towards us, it's shoulders hunched and arms curved out to the side. I knew we were in trouble, serious trouble.

My heart quickened and I began to breathe harder. What were we going to do? The figure came closer, Edward's head kept looking from one side to the other, turning I saw a second figure, this one closer, I could see the short black hair against his pale skin, his deep red eyes touching black, this wasn't good, they were hunting.

I looked to the other one, again male. He how ever had the palest blond hair I had seen, it was paler then Carlisle's, it was touching white. His eyes the same dark crimson. A shudder ran through my body and Edward pulled me in tighter if it was even possible. They were like the man at my window but not.

They both stopped not to far away from us. "We thought we smelt something tasty." the one on my right said, his voice clear and handsome, it could lure anyone to him, I on the other hand couldn't I gripped to Edwards body with all the strength I had.

"We came to see if you would share." said the other one in a mocking husky voice. Edward let out a soft growl that I could feel raising.

"Sorry I don't think I have enough to share." he said, the words ground out as he forced himself to speak. Part of me was wondering what he was seeing in their minds.

"Come know be nice, she's such a pretty thing." the blond one said.

"Not for long."

Edward bent low into the crouch his hands pulling me down with him, I was knelt on the floor as he gripped me to him. I had to help him as much as I could, I managed to see behind him acting like a look out, if one went around the back and I managed to see them I would let him know.

As they started to move Edward kept his eyes on one and no doubt his mind on the other. He bent his head low still looking at the blond. "I need you to get a tight hold on me, Esme's on her way but she wont make it." he whispered so low that the others couldn't hear him, I barely got what he was saying but when I did I instantly knew what he was planning on doing.

I wound my arms around his neck locking them into place, pulling my self up him, as he pushed my body up helping me I folded my legs around his waist straddling him almost. I knew this was the best way, I could see what was behind us and he could see what we were facing. As quick as before we were off speeding through the trees he held me protectively to his body a hand under me so I couldn't slip and a hand holding my head in place.

I could see movement behind us but I couldn't focus on it.

"Edward, Alice and the others are on their way. They lost track of the no mad." I herd Esme's voice close to me.

"Right, we need to draw them out a little longer so they can't escape Emmett." Edward said in hard voice.

As fast as we started we stopped. I held on tighter as I looked around the back of us trying to find the reason why we had stopped. Edward held me tighter and backed up. The danger was in front of us.

"And another one, sorry we can't let you escape... give us the girl and we will destroy you quickly." I herd two intense growls, It had just dawned on me that Esme was here and was growling, she was going to fight... she was so kind and sweet, I had no idea what she could do.

"You can't fight with her clinging to you like that so make it easier for yourself." one taunted.

I knew he was right he couldn't fight with me on him and Esme couldn't take on two male vampires by herself.

"Edward, Esme can't fight alone."

"I know." he said growling.

"Put me down." I whispered. His grip tightened further, I was unable to move an inch off him.

"Bella this is not the time, stay where you are we'll think of something." he said harshly his eyes locked on the blond.

"Edward's right Bella, we will let no harm come to you, we will be okay we _will_ think of something." Esme said trying to sound reassuring, but I knew unless the others got here soon we had no chance, the two males will try and separate Edward and Esme from me and when they attacking them they will go for me, or if they get into the fight whilst I'm still attached to Edward I will be hurt in some way, there was no escape until the others came.

Edward stiffened more, I tried to turn my head to see what was going on but his hand stopped me, he held me to him and my face away over his shoulder, he didn't want me to see any of this.

"Be careful." I herd him say under his breath. He shifted his weight and took off running once more. I closed my eyes and almost screamed at the sudden movement. He ran faster then I had thought he could even with his inhuman speed, he must have been the fastest of the family, that must be why he didn't hand me over to Esme to fight.

He ran for just a few minutes before coming to a dead stop, I opened my eyes to see Esme came up to the side of him she held her hands out open as he unlocked my arms quickly but softly not wanting to hurt me. I was passed to Esme and she wrapped her arms around my body and legs pulling me closer to her form.

I had no idea what was going on, I looked to Edward and saw the reluctance and sadness in his eyes, as if he didn't want to let me go like he was the only one who could save me.

"Be safe." he said softly and then he was gone.

Esme began to run, it was only a slight bit slower then Edward, she never showed any sign of tiring like Edward and never slowed her pace.

We came to a rock wall of the large rocky hills that I saw through the window in Edwards room. Esme placed my feet on the ground and pushed me too the rocky wall. My back pressed against the rough surface as she backed into me lifting her arms from her side she made no entrance to get to me.

"Did you think we would fall for that?" the husky voice called out laughing.

Esme pushed me back further into the wall, "Bella close your eyes." she whispered to me, I was about to obeyed knowing that something was going to happen that I really didn't want to see, but just at that moment Edward jumped out of quite literally no where knocking the male vampire to the ground with a defining crash.

They both jumped apart crouching low and the second male jumped out, he must have been following Edward but unable to keep up. I looked at the man crouched in front of us meters away, a large chunk of his shoulder was laying on the ground feet away from me.

My eyes were wide know unable to close with fright. Edward backed up to us and helped Esme block me from sight.

"Why are you protecting her, she's a human, a food source!" the blond shouted.

"She's ours." Edward said.

"We will get her make no mistake on that, she will be ours and we will have her." the dark haired one growled as he shifted into a stance that looked like he was getting ready to play American football.

"You'll never touch her." both Esme and Edward shouted back. The dark haired one leaped into the air towards us, Edward knowing he would do this beat him to it leaping into the air a split second before he did and colliding with him with an all mighty bang.

"Bella when I say I want you to run as fast as you can back the way we came, can you do that?" Esme breathed, I nodded knowing she could fell it through our connected back. She crouched and sprang out colliding with the blond male. "Now!" she shouted as she locked hands with him and began pulling him around so his back was to me and couldn't see what I was going to do.

I ran. As fast as I could I ran back the way we came I stumbled over nearly everything in my path but I never stopped, I knew I couldn't. I entered the trees once more, weaving in and out.

I herd a male scream and a loud crash and crunching. I had to force my self not to cover my ears, I needed them in case someone was following me.

I hoped they were all right. I kept on running but I was slowing down, it was like my dream becoming reality as I ran for my life. My chest burned as I tried to breathe, my throat stung with dryness and my eyes watering, I couldn't tell if I was crying or what alls I knew was my face was wet with tears.

I tripped over a branch and landed heavily on the floor, my body ached and begged for rest. I pushed myself up ignoring the protests it gave and ran again.

My eyes watered more and I was finding it difficult to see but I tried not to slow. I took a deep breath and pushed myself faster. Closing my eyes for a split second I hit something hard and big. I was trapped in binds that tried to force my body to be still, What was it? Who was it?

I screamed thrashing against the strong binds around me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thank you for reading and for those who are helping me spell, I'm such a fool. Any ho...**

My eyes watered more and I was finding it difficult to see but I tried not to slow. I took a deep breath and pushed myself faster. Closing my eyes for a split second I hit something hard and big. I was trapped in binds that tried to force my body to be still, What was it? Who was it?

I screamed thrashing against the strong binds around me.

"Bella it's me!" came Emmett's voice, once I heard him I stopped trying to escape and through myself on him.

I sobbed and tightened my grip around him.

"It's Okay I'm here know little one." he whispered.

"You have to go help Edward... he's fighting with Esme but I herd screams... they told me to run and I did... you have to help them." I struggled to say.

"Okay, you stay here with rose and Jasper... Alice lets go." I was passed over to Rosalie who sat me down on the ground next to her cradling me in her arms, why was I crying?

"Jasper." she said softly, and a wave of calmness crashed over me, I was grateful, all of my emotions were running wild.

"Bella try and stay calm nothing can bring them two down." Jasper said trying to calm me further.

+V+

I felt bad, really bad. I woke groggily. Jasper must have gone all out to get me to calm down. The last thing I remembered was sitting on the cold forest floor with Rosalie trying to comfort me.

I opened my eyes and I saw a pare of golden eyes looking down at me.

"Hey. How you feeling." Alice's musical voice sang softly to me. Her arms were around my shoulders. I looked around and saw Jasper sat on the armchair opposite me, I must be in Alice's room.

"Bella were you hurt?" I heard a new voice, Carlisle's. I looked around and found him stood behind Alice. I shook my head, then it hit me.

"Edward." I said sitting straight up. "Esme... are they all right?"

He smiled, "they are fine." he walked around to me and knelt by my leg, "May I?" he asked looking up at me. I had no idea what he was doing so I just nodded.

He lifted the leg of jeans up to reveal a angry bruise covering my right ankle.

"Thought so... you've sprained your ankle." his cold hands felt the swollen limb, it felt good the coolness on it, it didn't hurt but it did feel different.

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me testing the atmosphere to see if he needs to intervene.

"Everyone is down stairs."Alice said looking at me with her brilliant smile. I nodded and made to stand forgetting my ankle. I staggered and collapsed into Carlisle, he just swung me up into his arms as if that was what he had been planning all along. He carried me down the stairs and in to the front room.

"Bella." I was engulfed in large arms and pulled away from Carlisle, I hugged Emmett back as I finally was over from the shock.

"She has a sprained ankle so be careful with her." Carlisle said leaving us to sit next to Esme. When I saw her from under Emmett's arm I pushed at him.

"Esme are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes honey I'm fine." her caring voice made me smile, that left quickly as I looked for Edward I had to see him with my own eyes before I could breathe a sigh of re-leaf, and when I saw him sitting in the corner looking at me I felt so much better. I smiled and fell back into Emmett's chest.

My eyes still on Edward, I watched all shame and blame leave his beautiful eyes, they warmed as they locked with mine. I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment in contentment, Emmett picked me up and brought me to the large sofa, placed me down in the seat and sat himself with his arm around me, Rose sat on the other side of me playing with my hair which had to look a mess.

It was late Sunday night and I sat with the large Cullen family as we watched the large Television screen, nothing of real interest was on, I felt they had it on for me but I couldn't be sure. Esme made me some dinner, pasta and cheese, I had a feeling Emmett had told them that was my favourite dish.

I kept looking up at Edward as he sat on the arm chair, most of the time he was watching the telly mindlessly but sometimes when I looked up he was looking at me as I eat, I smiled every time I caught his eye and my cheeks blushed at being caught.

Some time after dinner Carlisle left for the late shift at the hospital, he had said he had written me a doctors note for Gym class and left it with my stuff. I fell asleep on Rose soon after, the soft hum of the telly and the smooth fingers running in my hair mostly to blame but the events from that day had taken all of may energy.

+V+

I woke from a dreamless sleep in the arms of Esme, I think it was becoming routine for me to fall sleep on someone and wake up in someone else's arms.

"Morning sweetie." she said smiling down at me, "How about a nice shower and some breakfast, what would you like?"

"Toast please." I replied sitting up, and there was Alice smiling her luminous smile.

Showering was difficult, but I made sure I managed fine with out the aid of Alice who was sitting in the corner. As she carried me down stairs I asked the questions that have been almost desperate to come out since yesterday.

"What happened yesterday, did they get away?" I asked looking into Alice's face as she slowed to a walk.

"Yeah Edward disposed of them before we managed to get there." she said smiling a small grim smile.

Edward had done it but, "What happened to Esme?"

"After he took the first one out he told her to leave and catch up with you, he knew Rose and Jasper were with you but he still wanted to get you to a safe place... he blames himself for what happened, he says if he had never taken you out this would never have happened."

"That's stupid, it's not his fault." I gasped, how could he blame himself?

"That's what we all said, Emmett was all 'if it hadn't have been for you I wouldn't have my little sister right here with me know.' and yet he still feels guilty, it's annoying Jasper." she said smiling.

+V+

I was in a car with Edward and Alice on the way to school, Emmett went to see if dad was all right and to tell him I was coming home tonight from the week end sleep over, luckily Esme had covered for me other wise I was in for a yelling at.

As he pulled in to the parking lot and into his usual space I saw him grimace and pull a face at something as he got out. I unfastened my seatbelt, this was a seatbelt not them silly strap's Emmett uses, the fool, Edward opened my door and bent to help me out, he smiled kindly as I wrapped my arms around his neck, scooping me up he made it look easy, but for him it was. I saw Jessica and Angela walk past as soon as I was out the car, Angela waved hello with a kind smile on her face, where as Jessica had a look of complete shock.

Edward snickered, and looked at me. "She's going to ambush you in trig."

"What why?" I asked completely shocked.

"She thought we were a little Intimate and she wants to know if we are dating." he said with his crooked smile.

"Yikes, what do I say?" I asked looking away trying to think of a way that I could get, what it was from what it looked like.

"Well you can always say yes." he smiled, what was that meant to be? Yes, yes to what? Yes to us going out? "I'll be listening for the rest." and with that he turned away, I realised that I was know sat on my seat in my first lesson with out even realising it.

+V+

I was dreading trig, that was the one I was sat next to her in and by that I had no escape. By the time it was that lesson, Emmett had picked me up from my last class and was carrying me down the corridor.

"What's wrong you not usually this quiet?" he asked looking down at me.

"I just have explain a few things to someone that's all."

"Is it Newton cause if it is I can..."

"No it's not Mike but that's a problem that needs sorting out." now that made my mood darken, what was I going to do.

I was placed on my feet and walked, well hobbled, in to class. Jessica was sat in her usual seat, bouncing as she waited.

I took my seat next to here knowing it was better to get it over with. One thing I was not sure of was, would Edward be listening like he said he would be and if he was what should I say. Oh this was so hard, I hated situations like this, even though I have never really been in anything like this before.

"Well?" she asked obliviously unable to wait any longer.

"Well what?" I asked not looking at her. I would play it cool and hope for the best.

"Is there anything going on between you and Edward Cullen?" I saw the need for information and the look of scandal in her eyes.

"He's a friend." '_I think._'

"Well you two looked pretty cosy this morning, what was all that about?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"I fell out of his car the other day and I twisted my ankle, and Emmett has this thing of letting me walk." she had know of my clumsiness when she had asked me like everyone else why Emmett or Edward carried me to class.

"Right..." she wasn't going to let this go, oh God please don't let Edward be listening. "So do you like him?"

"Yes other wise I wouldn't talk to him." I said trying to make her stop. It didn't work.

"He's so hot, how can you stand being around him. I mean Edward Cullen he's like a God." she went on, if I wasn't mistaken I would think she liked him.

"He is good looking but there is more to him then that." I said, unable to stop myself.

"Oh and that would be?"

"He has a caring side, he looks after his family and he has a great personality." I was blushing know and Jessica had noticed, there was a look of something in her eyes that I didn't like.

"How is that possible, normal guy's like that are rude and self obsessed." was she trying to get me all defensive over him. I will not play along so I can the schools new topic of discussion.

"That's what I thought, but I was wrong, his sister is really nice." I said trying to change the subject, but no she wasn't having any of it.

"How mush do you like him?"

'_Ah crap, what do I say know._' I looked away from her, my cheeks flaming once more. I tried to make it look like I was listening to the teacher but it was obvious I wasn't. "Too much... more then he likes me." I muttered hoping he wasn't listening.

"So you really like him then?" she carried on but thankfully the teacher saw her and told her to be quiet.

For the rest of the lesson I made sure to stay away from the subject of me and Edward, so I made a point at saying, "If you like Mike, maybe you should ask him out."

This made her go red and I felt a nice feeling of payback. "I think he likes you." there was a small tone of disgust in there, I knew that but I didn't want any enemy's.

"No he's just trying to make me feel welcome, he know I don't like him." I said trying to get her to think better of me. Know why should I be bothered about her thinking nicer thought's of me, was it because I knew she didn't like me much and was just using me to get popular with knowing the new girl that everybody wanted to talk to, or was it because I felt bad that she liked a guy that liked me and didn't even look at her. Why did this have to happen to me I was always so quiet and even in my last school no one liked me.

"You think so." she asked unsure.

"Yeah just ask him to go see a movie, with you and wear something stunning and Bob's your uncle he'll be eating out your palm." Wow I was beginning to sound like Alice.

"Maybe your right." she smiled at me and I think for the first time it was a real smile. I grinned back.

"Bella" came Emmett's loud voice as the bell rang. I turned away, feeling better it wasn't Edward that had come to take me to the cafeteria.

"And here comes the crane." I muttered and receiving a laugh from Jessica.

"Good luck with that and thanks, I hope everything goes well with you and you know who." she winked and walked off leaving me with a very confused Emmett.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I just found a way of getting Mike off my back." I said smiling and letting him pick me up.

As we walked down the corridor I remembered something. It was the school dance soon, I hoped Jessica would get Mike to like her by then so I didn't have to have the problem of turning him down. I was so not going, who knows what disaster would happen if I went, my ankle would heal by then so I would have to come up with another excuse.

Then I realised where we were going, "Er Em can I go home? I'm not feeling to good."

"Are you okay?" he asked stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"I have a really bad headache and I'm really tired." I said trying to make it look like I was.

"Sure, I'll tell Mrs Cope for you when I get back."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Na, I thought that you should take to day off, I'll take you to Esme, your not staying in our house alone, unless you want me to stay with you?"

"No you should go to your lessons."

He turned and walked back down the corridor to the doors. He strapped me in his Jeep and quickly ran to his side of the vehicle. He started it and pulled out of the school. I was such a weak person, I couldn't even bring myself to face Edward, not knowing if he had been listening or not. How was I going to face him he he was.

The phone Emmett had got me buzzed and I looked at it, message from Edward, I opened it;

_Where are you?_

I sighed, maybe he wasn't listening like he said he was. I felt Emmett's eyes on me.

"What's up?"

"Edward wants to know where we are, I'll tell him I went home Ill." I said already replying to him.

"All right... he was really worried about you when we came back yesterday you know, more so then I was and that's saying something." he chuckled looking back to the road.

"Really?" I tried to sound indifferent, it actually sounded right, wow I was getting good at acting.

+V+

When we arrived at the large white house I was shocked to actually feel tired, maybe I was really sleepy.

Esme met me at my door, she pulled me out and smiled, "Come on dear you can sleep on our bed for a few hours." she must have had a call from Edward or something.

"Rest little one and I'll be round later. We have to go home to show Charlie that you are still alive." Emmett said smiling. When he left I was carried to Esme's and Carlisle's room and laid down on their bed. This felt wrong because they didn't sleep so why would they have a bed, then it hit me and I felt even worse. This was their personal space. Esme seemed to sense what was going on in my head.

"Don't worry dear we got this bed for you, we didn't know how often you were going to stay over so we thought we'd get you a bed as that you don't sleep on the couch." she said smiling kindly, I felt so much better know.

She left to give me some privacy, but I knew she was staying close, just in case.

My phone went off again, message from Edward.

_'I hope you feel better soon, _

_biology is boring and Mike is really annoying me.'_

I replied smiling.

_'Just need sleep, and don't hurt him or my plan wont work.'_

_'What plan?'_

_'I told jess to ask him out,_

_so if all goes well he won't be bothering me.'_

_'Ah I like it.'_

_'Like you didn't know.'_

There was no reply after that so I put the phone on the small table by the bed, took my shoes off and climbed on the bed.

I was asleep in minuets, the soft covers swallowing me in pure comfort heaven.

_I was running, not in the usual place, I was in a street. It was dark and I couldn't see much just the lights of the street lamps. I was running from something but what. I was scared but I didn't know why. I turned the corner and smack I ran into something..._


	9. Chapter 9

_I was running, not in the usual place, I was in a street. It was dark and I couldn't see much just the lights of the street lamps. I was running from something but what. I was scared but I didn't know why. I turned the corner and smack I ran into something..._

I woke jumping violently, I sat up and looked around, I was alone in Esme's room. I could hear a beautiful sound, something I had heard before, I think. I wasn't sure but I was sure I had heard something like it before.

I got out of the overly comfy bed and wondered out of the room, my ankle stinging with each step. I ended up limping holding onto the wall for support, I was amazed how I ran through the forest with this because I must have done it when I tripped over that branch, so I had ran further with it sprained, it must have been the adrenalin.

As I got further to the stairs and the melody grew louder, I looked over the banister to see Edward at the piano, playing the song.

I limped silently and slowly down the steps, and rested against the large spindle at the end. The song was so... there weren't any words to even begin to describe it, I had heard him play before but this song was so much... better.

He added a more complex but soft harmony and let the melody weaver through it. The melody took a new direction, following it with the harmony. It was so compelling, I fell instantly in love with it, I sighed and he turned his head to face me, he looked shocked that I was stood so close to him with out him realising it.

I smiled warmly and motioned for him to carry on. He smiled back. One thing I was sure of he was so wrapped up in the melody that no matter how good his hearing was he had no idea I was watching him. It was sweet to know, he was really passionate about this piece that he lost himself in it and I found my self wondering what had made him write it, was it for one of his family like the one he made Esme, or was it something else entirely.

He patted the space on the bench beside him and began to play the melody again. I obeyed willingly, taking the seat I closed my eyes to the music and lent against his shoulder as he slowed it down to a soft lullaby.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, all I needed was sleep."

"That's good, for a minuet there I thought that the talk you had with Miss Stanley had made you ill." Oh God had he listened, I shrank a bit in my seat and bit my lip. "So how did that little chat go?"

"You didn't listen?" I asked in a small voice.

"That's not what I asked about." a smile playing on his lips as he continued to play.

"You did didn't you?" I accused.

"I told you I would be." he said.

"That you did but there is a thing called personal space and a girl needs that you know, that was a privet conversation."

"And this is my privet playing time that you are interrupting." a smile now covering his face.

"Fine I'll go shall I?" I said making to stand, the music stopped suddenly and he was holding me down.

"I didn't say that I didn't want you here." his eyes were pleading. When he was sure that I wasn't going to move he let he go.

"Keep playing." I said looking into his eyes. He complied, I smiled and looked down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead."

"Well something you said to Jessica, well it bothers me."

I went on the defensive then. "I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like, you know what they say about eavesdroppers."

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me then I do for you." he asked with a strange expression on his face, not even bothering to comment on my tone.

I didn't want to answer, I didn't want the hurt that would follow, I didn't want to lose a friend. I think he got why I didn't answer for he spoke quietly and soothingly.

"Your wrong." he said, "If I didn't care how are you still here?"

Again I didn't answer, I chowed on my lip and stayed quiet.

"I have watched out for you more then any one has told me to." he said so tenderly. My face saddened and my eyes watered slightly, I couldn't think of anything to say, did he think that I just cared for him as a friend or was he on the same wave length as me.

I saw him look down at me and his face begin to pull in to a scowl, I wasn't playing fair he wasn't used to not being able to hear peoples thoughts and my silence was confusing him. "Let me think." I whispered still looking away, this calmed him down, giving him the knowledge that I was going to reply but when had sorted my thoughts out, and all the time he still played.

"Look at me," I said, and I didn't really have to for he already was. "I'm absolutely ordinary, well except for the bad things like all the near death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled... and look at you." I waved my hand at him, It was so obvious, why couldn't he see it.

"You don't see yourself very clearly you know." he told me, "I'll admit your dead-on about the bad things," he laughed as he slowly brought the melody to an end and started a new song one that I had never heard before. "But you didn't hear what every male was thinking on your first day."

I didn't believe him, I looked down and away from him feeling my cheeks burn and turn red.

"Trust me just this once... you are anything but ordinary."

I shook my head and pressed a key on the piano, I remembered one small tune from when I took lessons, I refrained from trying to play it.

"When is everyone going hunting again?" I asked trying to change the subject. It worked or he just played along.

"Saturday, I could stay with you if you like?" he asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes... I would like that."

+V+

Once Emmett and I got home we found Charlie's cruiser up the drive. He was home early.

We walked through the front door and shouted hello. He replied from his seat on the sofa, watching telly with his feet up. At least he was relaxing.

"How are you Bella, Emmett said you sprained your ankle." he asked looking up from the telly to me. Emmett put me down on the sofa next to him.

"I'm good, Carlisle looked at it so it's not to bad."

"Carlisle, he's Edward's and Alice's father right?"

"Yeah dad." I smiled he didn't seam to have anything bad to say about them.

"Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah Esme made us some." Emmett said loudly from the kitchen, Charlie nodded.

"How's Harry?" I asked remembering the last time I saw dad was when he said he'd be staying at his house because he wasn't doing to good.

"He's getting better, I'll tell him you asked about him, he'd be pleased." I smiled and settled back into the sofa.

+V+

That night I couldn't sleep well, I knew Emmett was in the room next to mine but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed and limped across the hallway to his room, knocking silently he answered in a whisper.

"Bella?" I limped in and closed the door.

"I can't sleep." I think it was the fact that I had grown used the sleeping in someone's arms throughout the week end that it felt strange now.

"Bad dreams?" he asked placing the console pad down and making room for me on his bed. It must be so boring for him having to pretend to be asleep when you never did.

"Yeah." I sighed and sat next to him, "How did you and Rose meet?" I asked.

"It was when we last cane here for a visit, You stayed home and I went to the Newton's hiking shop, and there she was, she was with Alice and Edward." he smiled as he spoke, "She looked up at me and I smiled my oh so charming smile..." I laughed at that. "She just looked at me, I thought maybe she wasn't interested so I went to look at the stuff in the shop and when I turned down an Isle there she was smiling at me, I was speechless, seriously...

"I couldn't understand how she could be so beautiful and actually want to talk to me, but that's what she did. She smiled her breathtaking smile and I knew I was in love." he sighed and I chuckled, I had never heard this story before. "She said her name was Rosalie and asked if I was new here, so I said no I'm just visiting my dad with my little sister. That made her smile. She introduced me to Alice and Edward saying they are her adopted siblings and then we exchanged numbers, I was over the moon... a beautiful girl actually talked to me and asked if I was staying long, unfortunately we were leaving the next day...

"But she text, and emailed me all the time I was at home, then I had the tiff with Phil and decided that I would move to live with dad... I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't stay in the same house as him... so when I arrived here I waited for a day to settle then I went for a short hike, that's when I was attacked by the bear." wow, so that is how they met.

"So it was love at first sight?"

"Yeah you could say that."

I stretched, and lent against him and he welcomed me with open arms.

"You know Jasper and Rose are not actual twins?" he asked.

"Alice told me, they do look alike though." I was becoming tired, my words slowed and became slurred.

"It's funny isn't it." I nodded my response and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

+V+

I woke in Emmett's bed, the smell of toast wafting through the house. Getting up I looked around Emmett was no where to be seen in the room, that's when I heard it. He was singling along to the radio, very badly I might add, it made me laugh though.

I limped to my room to change I would have a shower to night, I dressed in my usual baggy jeans, and shirt, I also pulled Emmett's sweater that I stole the other day on over it.

I limped out of my room, my ankled hurting less then yesterday which was a good thing it might heal quicker. Emmett was stood outside my room waiting for me, he looked at the stolen sweater and smirked picking my up and taking me down stairs and into the kitchen, where he sat me in one of the wooden chairs.

He placed a plate of toast in front of me and smiled. "Did my story make you sleep?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Well that's all right." he said leaning on the counter and looking out the window.

Once I had finished my breakfast I was lifted and carried to the Jeep, strapped in and we were on our way.

We parked in our usual place and I was lifted out and carried to lesson, we were running a bit late.

+V+

The day went slow and boring, I was sat in my seat in trig class where I was day dreaming of the lesson ending. The teacher going on about something that I really couldn't concentrate on, no matter how hard I tried.

I looked out the window and sighed, and in a flash I saw something move, my attention sparked and my eyes narrowed on the line of trees opposite the school, I saw something red sparkle from the darkness and I shivered.

It couldn't be... could it. Had they found me again. I tried to shift the thought from my mind, someone would come get me if they had. Edward or Alice would know if something was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

I looked out the window and sighed, and in a flash I saw something move, my attention sparked and my eyes narrowed on the line of trees opposite the school, I saw something red sparkle from the darkness and I shivered.

It couldn't be... could it. Had they found me again. I tried to shift the thought from my mind, someone would come get me if they had. Edward or Alice would know if something was going to happen.

I sat there trying not to look out the window. If I saw them who knows what I would do, I couldn't scream out '_run vampire._' for one thing I would jeopardise my new family's safety and secret, and two no one would believe me, they would think I was crazy and insane. I needed to tell Emmett or Edward.

I faced the front of class, my phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump. Three messages.

Edward;

_'Don't leave class,someone's here,_

_and don't draw any attention to yourself'_

Emmett;

_'Stay were you are we'll sort out everything,_

_Wait for Alice to get you.'_

Edward;

_'What ever you do don't come out side,_

_and don't look outside.'_

I started to breath faster, thankfully not to fast that someone would notice. It can't be to bad, I kept telling myself, if it was they would have taken me from class.

What was going on. I had to refrain from looking out the window like they had asked. I put my head in my arms and lay them on the table, something can't have happened, could it... No someone would have come for me.

I kept telling my self that if something bad was happening someone would come for me, but even this couldn't help my mind stay still from all the thoughts whizzing past.

My phone vibrated again and I quickly took it from my pocket and opened the message.

Edward;

_'false alarm, sorry._

_I'm out side your lesson,_

_You can calm down know.'_

My heart started again and I let out a sigh, everything was okay, for know.

The lesson finished and Edward walked in, his face cool, a mask to cover something. Jessica looked at him them to me, she pressed her lips and watched as he looked me in the eye and took my bag. She said a hurried bye and walked off faster then I'd ever seen her go.

I looked back to Edward. "Are you okay?" I asked knowing something was wrong.

"I'm fine," he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to stand. "Sorry we scared you."

"No I would rather know these things and anyway I saw him."

"What?" he looked at me with pure shock, his eyes narrowed.

"I saw the tree's move and something red, I figured that was what you were going after." I went quiet at the end as his face changed to anger.

"Alice saw one coming to school, not one being here." he said, "are you sure at what you saw?"

"Yeah cause I was about to message you when you did me, I'm positive." I was starting to panic now, there was two here now, what else could happen all three turn up... That's it.

"I've just figured it out..." He looked at me in confusion. "Edward it's not two and two one's it's four." I said hoping he gets what I'm saying.

He did he froze and held me tighter to him. "Lets get to the others before they start to worry."

I was right his attitude was telling me that I was right, it wasn't that I was being followed by two single vampire's and a duo, I was being followed by a group of four that was working together. How could we not see it before.

The cafeteria was packed and loud. We struggled to make our way to the table, but when Edward cleared his throat they seamed to make a small path for him, but then again anyone who saw his face wanted to just get out his way.

"Emmett, there's four not two an two one's, Bella worked it out, they are all working together that's why we missed the one in school." Oh-ho they didn't know that.

"What?" Emmett all but shouted, Rose had to calm him down with Jasper's help, he took me out of Edwards hands and pulled me to his side as if getting ready to leave at once. "There's one in school?"

"Was, they left, we were to busy looking for the one that we were first after that we missed the new one, Bella didn't she said he was in the tree's around the time we went looking for the other. They will be on their guard know, we destroyed the other two." Edward said coldly.

Emmett loosened his grip from around me only slightly, Alice was to quiet for normal.

I looked at her and almost gasped, her eyes were glazed and distant looking. Edward sighed, "They wont attack here but we'll have to..." he stopped and looked out past us seeing what ever Alice was.

"Edward?" Jasper said, he snapped out of what ever he was in and looked at me with a new mix of expression's, anger, sadness and something else.

"As I was saying we'll have to be on our guard all the time." his eyes never left mine and I couldn't look away from him, again something bad had happened that he didn't want me to know,

I sat for the rest of dinner sandwiched between Emmett and Edward, I felt sorry for Jasper as he tried to calm everybody down, I tried to help him by calming my self down by playing the song I had heard Edward played. It worked, I couldn't remember most of it but the bits I did helped.

Jasper smiled a thank you at me which I returned. I hated him having to try and get the situation under control, he was needed so much that it must be hard on him at times... I'd have to watch my feeling's and try and stay calm around him.

When the bell finally went off I was like always lifted, once again I found my back pressed against Emmett's chest and his arms around me holding my legs up, some times I could swear he thinks I'm a football.

+V+

Biology was slow, we were watching a video on something rather boring, I decided to to write Edward a note, this was the perfect opportunity to get some answers.

_'what do you thinks going on?_

_Why do you think everything is happening all at once.'_

I passed him the note under the table, our fingers touched and for the hundredth time in the three weeks I've been here, a small current ran through me, he looked at me and passed it back.

_'I don't know, but what ever it is,_

_I will make you safe.'_

A small knot appeared in my stomach, if something like this wasn't going on would he still be like that or would I mean nothing.

_'I can't figure it out, something is going on,_

_either your not telling me or...'_

The note was ripped out of my hands, it wasn't because the teacher was coming, it was too dark to see, it took all of my concentration to read what he had wrote.

_'We will tell when we know,_

_don't worry.'_

_'Don't worry..._

_are you insane, I'm scared."_

_'there's nothing to be afraid of.'_

_'do you want me to make a list?'_

_'We will protect you.'_

_'Who will protect you.'_

That made him stop and look at me, his eyes burning intensely in the dark, smouldering somehow.

"Your worried about me?" he whispered.

"Course I am." '_I was so worried when them two vampires came after us, when I ran all's I could think about was if you were okay'_

_'Don't worry about us,_

_Even Emmett is fine, thought he does act like a child,_

_at times'_

I had to stifle a giggle with a cough at that, it was so true.

_'I'd still worry.'_

And again his eyes were on mine trying to read my expression, I couldn't let him know that I liked him, it could ruin everything.

I looked away, but when I did Mike smiled at me. Was he watching us the whole time? Smiling back I turned to the boring film that was on. My mind going over any possibility of what could be happening, I trusted that they had no clue as to what has coursed this but I still knew that they were holding something from me. A was afraid to lose any of them they were my family and I couldn't bare it if even one of them went.

A small tear ran down my cheek, quickly I wiped it away before anyone could see. I felt a hard but gentle finger stroke my upper arm. It felt so good even if it was just a small gesture, Edward was trying to comfort me. I smiled and turned back to the film, his hand lingered on my arm, trailing it down hesitantly he reached my hand and linked his fingers with mine lightly, so if I wanted to break away I could but I didn't I held on tightly. He added a small amount of pressure and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

When the film finished I let go to stretch my arms and fingers, he seamed reluctant which made me fell better. He took my bag and turned his back on me.

"Get on."

I obeyed and climbed on his back, Mike was watching us and for a moment I thought that he had seen us holding hands. Wait why was that a problem, I thought about it and it was the way he was watching, there was something behind his eyes that frightened me.

The small journey to Gym was quiet but very enjoyable, he had held my hand if only to just comfort me, he held my hand.

When he put me down out side the changing rooms he looked at me.

"None of us will let anything happen to you, I'll be waiting out side, Emmett's covering for me." and with that he turned and walked back down the corridor.

+V+

I handed the note from Carlisle to the Gym teacher Coach Clapp, he took one look at it and said that if it was any one else he would make them do it, but because he knows what I'm like it would be safer not just for me but for the whole class, which I found slightly amusing knowing if Edward was watching this then he was most likely rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter.

If Emmett knew about this I would never hear the end of it.

"So how you doing Bella?" Mike said walking up to me as I limped to the bench to watch the rest of the class.

"Fine."

"Hows the ankle?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Not to bad, it's getting better." He should be doing the lesson, but I was his usual partner so he couldn't really do much.

"That's good. So you and Edward hey?"

This got my back up and I was easily on the defensive. "Yeah, that's non or your business."

"I don't like it." he said in a sulky voice.

"There's nothing for you not to like."

"He's not right, he looks at you like... like your something to eat."

At that I burst in to a fit of laughter. I couldn't help it, it was so funny to how close to the truth he actually was, even though Edward said he couldn't hurt me and he didn't want to, there was still that fact that I smelt more tempting, appealing to him then any one else.

"What's so funny?" he asked in a hurt and almost angry voice.

"Eat me? Come off it Mike, for one thing he wouldn't dare because of Emmett and second for all you know he could be a vegetarian." I giggled again, knowing that was partly true, he was a vegetarian in his world. "Mike you let your imagination get the best of you at times."

"Well maybe... I still don't like it." he pouted.

"You don't have to, and I have Emmett to look out for me." I said with more meaning, '_I don't need anyone else telling me who I can and can't see and talk to._'

the coach then interrupted us to my pleasure, telling mike he needed to participate. I sat for the rest of the lesson thinking about what Mike had said. He couldn't have figured it out, could he I would ask Edward if there is anything in his head that could have lead to the fact he has worked it out.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the coach clapped his hands to signify the end of lesson, I got up and made my way to the corridor, Edward was stood leaning against the wall looking like a Greek carved statue.

"Hello." he said looking at me, his face different, more annoyed.

"Hey... are you all right?" I asked eyeing him carefully.

"Nothing more then usual."

"I wouldn't normally ask this but... What was Mike thinking about at the start of lesson?" I winced as I asked, I didn't really want to know but I had to let my mind at ease that he hadn't figured out the secret.

"Well were would you like me to start?" he asked with a disapproving look taking over his face.

"Right at the beginning when he came to talk to me, and don't say I wasn't listening cause I know you were." he lifted me on to his back and began to walk slowly to the parking lot.

"Well, first things first he was thinking rude and inappropriate things about you. I will spear you the details... then he went on about, how he hated me, it was funny to hear how he wanted to put me in my place, and let me tell you I am surprised with the type of language that boy has, if he talks to you in such a way I will have to teach him some manners." he was skipping the bit I really wanted to know.

"So what about the bit 'he looks like he wants to eat you.'" I pushed.

"Oh that, so this is what it's all about... he just tried to compare the way I look at you with the way he looks at the thing he likes most, and that is a fatty burger, not a nice thing to see, so that is why he said that." he chuckled, now in a good mood.

"Good, I had a bad feeling that he was getting on to what you are." I said feeling slightly ashamed.

"No worries, if anyone thought of anything like that me and Alice would know straight away."

We got to the parking lot and waited for the rest of the students to file out of the building. Edward sat me on the bonnet of his Volvo, when he turned to me.

"So how was your conversation with Mike." his smile wavered at his name.

"I think you know."

"I know his side, I want to know yours." he grinned wider.

"Uncomfortable." I replied simply.

"I never would have guessed, I take it as your plan to get him to go out with Miss Stanley didn't work out as well as you thought it would."

"No... Well I have no idea yet I need to talk to Jess, I hope it has."

"Well I hope it has for your sake, I hate to think how you'll react if I loose my patience with his improper thoughts... really it's trying my self discipline."

"I really hope you don't, even if I don't like him the way he likes me, I don't like unnecessary violence." I said with a pout, he chuckled at my face and stepped closer to me and raised his hand and brushed the length of my cheek bone with his finger.

"That blush is very becoming."

"Hey now kids getting hot and steamy over here." I heard Emmett's booming laugh, as he walked over at human pace with Rose, her arms wrapped around him and his around her, the sight made me smile. I liked to see them together, they always looked so happy.

Alice was walking hand in hand with Jasper, they weren't to in your face about their relationship, in most cases people didn't know that they were actually going out.

"How was Gym?" Emmett asked, it seemed to have more meaning then what he was letting on to have.

"Good... I actually enjoyed sitting out." I said smiling at my brother.

"Good good, hey Edward will you and Alice take Bella home to night and stay with her till I get back." he gave him a wink and I looked away, no matter how much I loved my brother I didn't want to see or hear what he was going to be doing to night.

"Sure, come on then." he answered, pulling me off his car. Emmett picked me up and hugged me.

"Take care little one." he said and put me down and handing me over to Edward.

I was placed into the front seat of his Volvo and strapped in. Alice climbed into the back and Edward into the front with me. I waved as we drove past them, I settled into the seat and watched as we sped through the quiet streets.

"So what are we doing to night?" Alice chirped from the back.

"I don't know I was planning on doing homework and chilling." I said not looking at her as she poked her head through the gap between the seats.

"That's boring, why don't we go out..." she stopped, "Maybe that's not a good idea." Edward stiffened in his seat and I wondered what she had seen.

"No we should stay in, especially after what happened to day." he said in a hard voice.

"Yeah that might be best."

"What's Jasper doing?" I asked realising that he would be alone.

"Esme has him helping her out doing up the garage." Alice said matter of factly.

I looked back out the window and watched as the clouds all rolled over one another, in angry colours, we were lucky to day there was no rain just the dark sky hanging and threatening over us.

+V+

We got to mine in record timing, and I was shocked to see Charlie's police cruiser parked in the drive, and once again Edward stiffened at something, most likely something on my dad's thoughts. Alice's eyes went dull and she gasped.

"What?"

"Lets get in now." Edward said jumping from the car so fast that I barely saw that fact that he had my door open and was pulling me out till I felt him. He carried me to the front door and placed me down, wrapping his arm around my waist he waited for me to open the door, Alice was at our side with a straight face, something was happening.

"Hey dad I'm home." I called out.

"I'll be right over." I heard him say, then he walked out of the kitchen into the front room, when he saw me he sighed. "Bella, I'm so glad your home, where's Emmett?

"He took Rose to dinner." I said quickly not thinking, it was the best thing I could come up with at the time.

"Well so long as he gets home soon I don't want to leave you here alone for too long," he looked up then to Edward and Alice, "Oh hey you must be Alice, Hello Edward."

"Hello, Mr Swan." They both said politely.

"Please Charlie, are you staying with Bella?"

"Yes if that is all right with you?" Alice said smiling her wonderful smile. Charlie was drawn into how beautiful she was that he stammered.

"Y... yes that's fine,"

"What's happened dad?" I asked looking at him.

"Well we've had a report in about screams coming from the old mill in La Push, I'm just heading out there know to take a look."

"Your not going alone are you?" I asked horrified at the idea.

"No there's others on their way know but they need me there to, I'll see you when you get back Bell's." he smiled a small smile at me before putting a hand on my shoulder, his eyes sad and unwilling.

"Be careful dad." I said smiling a concerned one back.

"I will, watch her like a hawk, and you be careful to Alice, it's getting to be a dangerous time for you young girls." she smiled and nodded. We all knew Alice could take care of her self better then any human girl could.

"I will Charlie." Edward said with such sincerity.

"Right bye then kids." he said pulling his jacket on and rushing out the door.

"What's happened?" I asked turning to Edward and Alice as soon as Charlie was out the way...


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's not all my own, and I have used bits from the book but I wanted to keep some of it true to the real thing and I felt that it worked in what I was going for, I do not own twilight or any of the character, even if I wish, I just wanted to add my twist to the story. Sorry if I have offended anyone, I do see where you are coming from but I didn't want to change the whole thing, just to add my own bits to it. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing it makes my day when I hear people like what I've done, and thank you for those who are helping me to spell correctly, I am a terrible speller and cause I rush to do these chapters, (I know I should take my time,) I miss some, but thanks it means a lot to me and I am learning...**

**Sorry boring you, any ho...**

"Right bye then kids." he said pulling his jacket on and rushing out the door.

"What's happened?" I asked turning to Edward and Alice as soon as Charlie was out the way.

They both looked at me. I could see they didn't want to tell me but they also knew if they didn't they would have a hell of a time trying to convince me other wise.

"A man, the worker your father was on about was attacked." Alice said in a sad voice.

I stood there for a moment letting the information to sink in, "By a vampire?" it amazed me I still had a little problem saying the word.

"Yes it was most likely the second one, the one you saw in the tree's." Edward said taking me to the sofa and sitting me down. "We've never seen him before."

"Will my dad be okay?" I said panicking that he would get attacked as well.

"Yeah nothing will happen to him." Alice soothed.

"Alice why don't you go order Bella a pizza or something, we can't cook and she's in no state to."

"Sure."

In no state, what did he think I was, yes I was worried about Charlie but I wasn't in a state, or was I? No I couldn't be.

"Bella stay calm."

"I am calm."

That's when I heard it, I was breathing faster then normal, I sighed and focused on forcing it to slow, that was what was getting them worked up, Edward could see that I was calm in my mind just not my body.

When my pizza arrived we all sat of then sofa, I eat whilst they tried to explain some of the problems in my homework, Alice almost lost her patience when I still couldn't get this one sum, I had no idea what they were on about, but Edward persisted in repeating what they were saying till I managed to grasp it.

And when I did I was pretty happy, they were good teachers but Alice was away with the fairies some times, saying Emmett will be home in a few hours, or Jasper is getting lectures by Esme for destroying the wrong wall.

By the time I had finished all of my home work I was to tired to keep my eyes opened for to long the telly buzzed out and I slowly slumped against Edward, his arm was around me and my head on his shoulder.

"Edward?" I said slurred with sleep.

"Yeah?"

"You know that song you were playing the other day?" my words were getting really slurred know.

"Yeah." he whispered.

"It's gorges." I said almost inaudible, I was just about gone when he replied.

"You inspired it." but I was gone within seconds of him saying it. Did I Imagen it? Was it real had he really wrote that for me?

+V+

_I was running, not in the usual place, I was in a street. It was dark and I couldn't see much just the lights of the street lamps. I was running from something but what. I was scared but I didn't know why. I turned the corner and smack I ran into something._

_I looked up, Jasper was looking round, he grabbed me and clung to my body. He an back down the street and twisted and turned through the maze of bricks._

"_Jasper what's going on?" I asked, well screamed at him, I was running from something but what._

"_It's not safe he said, then I recognised where we were, we were at school stood in the centre of the Gym, he didn't put me down, he just held on tighter._

"_Emmett and Edward are n their way." he said as a growl started to build up I his throat._

_I heard scratching on the walls around me, violent scratching, like a hunting dig trying to get at a rabbit down a rabbit hole._

_I looked around franticly trying to tell what it was, the door burst open and a sea of red eyed vampire's surrounded us, I knew we were going to die at this point._

_As I looked around the large crowd I noticed something, they were all the same, they were exactly the same as each other, like clones._

_I heard a snarl as part of the crowed as being ripped apart, Edward came rushing to us throwing aside the one's that blocked him._

"_Edward are you okay?" but he didn't answer he locked his eyes on every one of the red eyed vampires as if searching. "Where's Emmett?"_

_That made him stop, his face turned sad and then hatred and anger. "I'm sorry he didn't make it." he said._

"_what? Emmett." I screamed at the top of my lungs wanting him to come to me._

+V+

"Emmett!"

I bolted up where I was laying and looked around franticly, strong arms wound round me pulling me in to a bear hug, at first I jumped and tried to escape but I recognised the way I was being held.

"It's okay little one, I'm here, your safe." I heard Emmett saying. I flung my arms around him and let out a deep breath. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream." I didn't know whether to tell him what had happened or just keep it to myself.

We sat like that till my alarm went off, I needed a shower. After I persuaded hi I was all right, he let me go and I limped to the bathroom.

+V+

The next three days were not much different, there was no one in school that wasn't meant to be there, there was no false alarms, I had the same dream for the past few nights and I ended up in Emmett's arms or Rosalie's, she was becoming a sister as was Alice they were so kind to me.

At first I thought Rosalie would hate me because I was always the one Emmett worried about, he always made sure I was okay and all right before anything else and I was worried that she would resent me for it. But no, it was the opposite, she worried just as much as Emmett at times.

She had told me that I had been calling out for him in my sleep I told her the dream, I cried as I told her I couldn't lose my brother, I wouldn't be able to live, she held me and let me cry it out. I knew Emmett could hear me but I needed to tell someone.

I had found out that the a man at the mills had died from a serious accident involving a bit of machinery, but I had known the truth, he was attacked by the vampire, I was so happy Charlie was safe and nothing had happened to him when he went to investigate it.

When Friday morning came I was covered in cold sweat and breathing fast, the dream was the same but worse, like it was trying to tell me something. Alice came to my side and wrapped one of her pipette arms around me.

"It's all right, he's here, down stairs." she whispered to me, I nodded to let her know that I knew this and I was fine, but she could tell I wasn't. "It's getting worse isn't it?"

I nodded again, I couldn't get my voice to work and I didn't want to try.

"Come on a nice hot shower will do the trick, I let her lift me and carry me to the shower. My ankle was getting better, I was able to walk on it but not for to long or I would get sharp pains running through it in protest.

I showered quickly as Alice sat on the floor humming a song.

Once I was dry and dressed I was carried to the kitchen and placed in a wooden chair by the table like usual.

"Bell's we all need to hunt to night, Esme said she wont go far from the house so she'll be around if you need any thing, but your going to be staying over there so I asked Alice to pack your stuff, we're running a little later then usual." Emmett said with his usual grin.

I already knew I would be staying with Edward, he said he'd go hunting on Thursday so that he would be fine. I was excited, I wanted to hear the song her had said I inspired it was so compelling that I was getting to be addicted to it.

+V+

School was uneventful till trig, I walked in with Emmett as he let me lean on him and saw Jessica beaming at me. Emmett was still in a bit of a mood, he had said that he wasn't going to let me walk but to my pleasure Carlisle said it would do my ankle some good if I walked on it, I thanked him and he smiled his fatherly heart warming smile.

As I sat down Emmett looked a questioningly look at Jessica and raised an eyebrow, "Have fun and don't hurt yourself." I watched him walk out the class room as the teacher walked in.

"Guess what?" Jessica whispered in an excited voice.

"What?" I said smiling.

"Mike asked me out on a date tonight." she grinned even wider, I was relieved but happy for her.

"That's brilliant, so what you going to be doing." I tried to hide my relief behind the excitement for her. My plan worked.

"Well he's taking me to the movie's and then to a posh restaurant for dinner."

"Wow, I hope everything goes well for you."

"So you sure you don't like him?" there was a bit of coldness as she said this.

"Positive, I don't like him in that way." she grinned again and turned to listen to the lesson.

My plan had worked now if only he would ask her to the dance thing that's coming up. Now only Tyler to get off my back, he had started to show an interest in me when I talked to him in one of the lessons we had together, although we didn't really talk I asked him if he could help me with a question and then he sort of carried out a conversation.

Emmett didn't really like him. It was strange the only males he let me be close to was Jasper and Edward, I would have to confront him about this one day.

Dinner was an enjoyable time, Jasper was in a really good mood, meaning so were the rest of us. We all talked animatedly and laughed freely, I noticed that when we were louder then usual most of the cafeteria quietened to listen to what we were gong on about, lucky for them we were just watching Emmett flick bits of food at the wall and seeing if it would stick.

To his amusement he found that most of the food the dinner lady's made stuck perfectly to the wall and only some slid down a few centimetres. I insisted that he stop and clean it up with the help of Rose saying it wasn't fair for the cleaners.

"Well they get paid for it." was his comeback. Everyone cracked up then apart from me, Alice and Rose.

"Well I can see you being made to clean the boys restroom, when you get cough in the next two minuets." Alice said with a smug smile on her face.

He jumped from his chair before I even knew it and was back before I could even blink. He tossed a napkin into the bin, getting it in in one. The wall was clean and clear from food as a teacher walked past eyeing us when we laughed.

"Close one Em." Jasper said with a wide grin. I felt better, he was usually feeling everyone's bad moods and emotions that he was never able to smile like he was know, but he was so caught up in our moods that he was forced to ignore the others.

By the time it came for lesson I was in a really good mood, I smiled up at Edward as he helped me stand. His eyes smouldered back. I could stare at them eyes for hours and still not get tired of looking at them.

We walked down the corridor talking about nothing in general, he just asked me what my favourite flowers, colours and the things I liked.

I answered them honestly blushing when I said topaz at my favourite gem stone, because it was ruby, but when I had met him it had turned to topaz and onyx. He kept asking me what I was blushing at and I ended up telling him when we sat at our table in the biology room and he coxed his head to the side giving me a pleading puppy dog look.

"It's the colour of your eye's." I said quietly and blushed deeper.

"I like the chocolate colour." he said making me look up confused, then I realised that I had chocolate coloured eyes, I snorted and blushed even deeper.

"Miss Swan are you all right?" Mr Banner said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes Sir." I replied and bent my head to cover my face. This amused Edward, he was sat looking at me smiling widely.

I elbowed him in his side, bad idea, I probably just gave myself another bruise. Mike was watching us and I made sure not to look up at him, I didn't want to give him any ideas.

By the time the class came to an end, I was still in my good mood. We walked to Gym, well in my case limped with help from Edward, we laughed at how Banner's face went all suspicious when my face flamed under his speculation.

Edward had told me Mr Banner was thinking what was he was doing to me to make me blush so much, I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

He let me go and smiled his crooked smile at me, "I will see you after class."

"Bye." I smiled and turned to the Gym, I did what he usually did to me, hoping I had left him in the same state as what he left me in. I had to force myself not to look back.

I sat watching the others play badminton and thought about what had happened in biology, he had said he liked my eye colour.

Yeah I know I said I liked his but he likes the colour of my eyes.

As the lesson was drawing to a close, Mike wondered up to me his face a little reder then usual and a apprehensive look on his face.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"You already have but go on." I was tired of people asking me if they could ask me a question, but that soon was wiped out of my mind when I saw him blush harder then I have ever seen, Mike Newton doesn't blush.

"Well I was wondering... err, well, would you go to the dance with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Again I just wanted to keep parts true to the book. Sorry. To Alice-CarlykinsCullen, I hope you get better soon, I've done it many of times so I know how you feel.**

**Just a reminder about some spellings I know I'm crap but I am British and some spellings are different**

"Well I was wondering... err, well, would you go to the dance with me?"

I was shocked and yet taken aback, what happened with Jessica. "Oh... I... I'm sorry Mike, but I'm not going to be here... Emmett's taking me home for the weekend, to see my mom." wow I really amaze myself, how did I come up with that just like that. I hated to lie but this was necessary.

"Oh... well, could you not go another week?" he asked.

"I'm sorry no, it's been booked for weeks." I started to feel bad know, how long has he been trying to pick up the courage to ask me, oh wait it's all for show, he's a small town player, as Emmett called him, and I hated to lie.

"Oh okay."

"I think you should take Jess she'd love it if you asked her." I said trying to lead the conversation in a new direction.

"Jess? You think?"

"Mike you are a simpleton at times, it's so easy to tell she likes you, but don't tell her I said that or I will have to hunt you down and kill you myself." I added not wanting to get on the bad side of Jessica, but also it would mean a lot more to her if it was him asking her off his own back.

"Oh... Jess? Wow... never thought..." he muttered with a shocked expression on his face as if the thought had only just come to his mind.

"Seriously you'll have lots of fun with Jess." I stood and collected my bags off the bench.

"Right, I think I will." he turned and walked into the boys changing rooms. I sighed and began to limp to the door out of the Gym and into the corridor, Edward wasn't there, it was still early, the lesson probably hadn't finished yet.

I limped slowly down the corridor and tried to waste time. I couldn't believe that I had gotten out of the situation before, I just had to make sure that I went to visit mom or something.

All of a sudden I was picked up, I snapped my head to the side. Edward smiled down at me, had he been listening again, I thought.

"Hello," he said, his smile turning into the crooked one I loved. But there was something in his eyes that was different.

"Hi."

"How was Gym?" his eyes held that I know something you don't know look.

"fine." my smile wavered as I replied, he noticed this and smirked.

"Lets go Emmett wants to see you before he goes."

I looked down from his beautiful face and watched as the parking lot came into view. No one was out yet just us.

"How did you manage to get out of lesson early?"

"I said I had to help a cripple before she hurt herself any further... no I finished my work early so she let me go." he said messing with me, and gaining a death glare of me.

"I was doing fine."

"Course you were, even the snails were over taking you." he smiled his crooked smile as he sat me on the hood of his car. Luckily it was dry, the day had been surprisingly clear, a few dark clouds in the sky but mainly a pale grey.

I heard the faint ring of the dull bell as school finished. It took the other's minuets to get to us, they must have been using some of their vampire speed to get here faster.

"Bell's." Emmett shouted over the crowd. "Promise me you will be careful and don't leave Edward unless you have to,"

"I promise." I was pulled into a tight hug off him, "You be careful big bear."

"I will nothing will happen to me." he said as he put me back down.

"Don't worry Bella I don't see anything like that happening, he will have a good fight with a bear though." Alice said laughing her angelic laughter.

"Come on before I change my mind... Oh good one on the Mike situation," Emmett said the last part in a scowl, I knew he wanted the fight with the bear but he also didn't want to leave me, even if I was with Edward he still wanted more of us around me. I felt bad, but not too bad, because I know he had heard what I had told Alice about my dream. "we _are_ going to see mom now... hate to think what he'd look like when I'm finished with him... talking to my little sister about a dance... no chance in hell is she going with him" he carried on saying as he wondered off to his large Jeep.

I watched them fade out of view as we drove back to the Cullen's house in the middle of no where. My mood still hadn't darkened yet with the departure of the others. I sat in the car seat and sighed with contentment.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked looking at me.

"I feel fine, just fine." I felt my smile drop, "You told him?"

"I had to I almost broke a table, and after that he wouldn't let it drop." he smiled his crooked smiled warming my heart and I forgot all about what he had done.

+V+

We got to his house and for once I felt safe, completely safe. Even my own house with Emmett and Charlie it didn't feel this protected. I let out a sigh catching Edwards notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned about something.

"Nothing, I just realised something."

"Oh?" he was curious now.

"Your going to laugh but... I actually feel safe here, I mean really safe." I said letting the smile climb onto my face.

"Well I'm glad." his crooked smile warming his face.

In a split second he was opening my door and pulling me out.

"Can I listen to you play?" I asked looping my arms around his neck. As he carried me to the house.

"Sure."

+V+

I had made him play many songs that night but I begged him to play the lullaby one again. I love it so much, the sounds that were made as he ran his fingers over the keys were so incredible that nothing could compare to its beauty, other then Edward himself.

"I take it as you really like this one?" He asked watching my face as I smiled and nodded unable to speak, my eyes closed and I sighed. "This is your lullaby."

My eyes snapped open and I was staring straight into his. "What?"

"I wrote this when I first met you, I was inspired by you." he said softly looking deep into my eyes, some times when he did this I was so sure that he was looking at my soul, reading it and learning what I am.

"I... inspired you?" I whispered, this had shocked me, I knew I heard him say it before, but I was so tired that I thought I had made it up, but know hearing it from his mouth as he looked at me and I was wide awake was something completely different. I was shocked yet happy, confused yet astounded. How could something so beautiful be inspired by me, a plain and ordinary girl.

"Yes, the first time I saw you I was amazed, hours later when school had finished I was listening to some classical music when all of a sudden I could hear what it would sound like, the notes that would be right enough to compare, I was thinking of you when I composed it." his eyes never left me, letting me know he was telling the truth, "When I first saw you sleeping I felt I had to make it peaceful to help you, you sleep very restlessly."

I couldn't reply, I just sat there for seconds, minuets even stunned at what he was saying. He was thinking about me, about me. He composed a song whilst thinking about me. What could I say?

"I'm pleased you like it." he said turning away from me.

I still couldn't find my voice but I had to show him that I was gratified to no end. I lent on his arm and closed my eyes, "Thank you," I whispered when I did finally find my voice, "I feel so insignificant."

The music flowed to a soft ending and I was amazed yet again at how peaceful it was, how it calmed me and sang it's tranquil melody.

I felt a cool finger on my cheek and I opened my eyes, they were watering lightly. I was crying and he was wiping them away with his fingers.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." he said tenderly. I couldn't begin to explain how I felt when he said this, was it that he was declaring his love for me, or was he just saying something quoted in some book? No the look in his eye was telling me the first thought was right, but how could that be. I was thrilled at the word.

"What a stupid lamb." I said silently.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." he replied sensitively. The back of his cool finger ran down my cheek. He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. My blood started to race, I wanted it to slow, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable with the thudding of my pules in my veins. And I was sure he could hear it.

"I have said it before but, the blush on your cheeks is lovely." he murmured. His hand moved up and he held my face. "I wish you could feel the... complexity... the confusion... I feel. That you could understand.

I looked at him letting him read my eyes, letting all the love I held for him to show in them so he could see it and not make me tell him. I was a coward, I didn't want the hurt when he told me he only loved me as a friend, so I will just show it and let him make what he wants of it.

"I've told you the hunger, the thirst... that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you, but..." his smooth fingers touched my lips and I shivered at the closeness of his touch. "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"I understand _that._"

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"For me... No, never. Never before this."

"Like when Mike asked you to the dance, it took every inch of self control to stay in my seat, Emmett noticed what I was doing, he held me down asking me what I heard, once I told him he was in the same state, I had to tell him that it would never happen, even though I still had that doubt that just maybe you'd say yes to him... for the whole lesson I was anxious to get to you... when I heard your response I couldn't tell if you truly meant it or were you just doing it for your friends sake."

"You were jealous?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." His thumbs brushed my cheeks delicately, "I don't know how to be close to you... I don't know if I can... I keep trying, but I don't want to hurt you."

I leant into his hands closing my eyes. "This is enough." and with that he let go of my face and pulled me onto him, my cheek pressed on his stone chest, I could hear his breathing and nothing else. He put his arm around me and pressed his face against my hair. "Your better at this then you give yourself credit for." I noted.

"I do have human instincts, buried deep inside, but they are they."

We stayed like that for a bit before he moved, it was a small movement, like hesitation. I pulled away and looked at him. His face was hard to read, but there was something there that I just couldn't make out. His eyes on me and his hands on my waist from where I had pulled back.

"There's something I would like to try." he said looking me in the eye once more. He cupped my face again and I couldn't move, it was like in the meadow, when he moved close to me, so close we almost kissed, but sadly interrupted, even though I felt that he was doing it to see if he could be close to me in that way, this proved it, all of them times he touched me, held me, was close to me was helping him desensitize, I was overjoyed that he had been doing this, even if it had taken me forever to work out.

His eyes locked on mine, the burning passion in them sent my heart wild, I needed to stay calm before something goes wrong.

So softly his lips touched my top one, only a slightest touch but enough to melt my insides, and I caved, my eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck knotting my fingers in his bronze hair and deepening the kiss, breathing in his wonderful scent. As soon as I did, I instantly thought I had pushed him to far.

His hands held my face and he still didn't move away, maybe I was wrong. He pulled me closer as his lips moved against mine, then all to soon he broke away sharply. I was happy that it wasn't only my breathing that was heavy, he was as well. He looked into my eyes and I could see the fresh wave of excitement slowly fading in them.

I knew that at that point that had been to much for him, but I loved every second of it. As our breathing slowed he managed to unlock his fingers from around my face only to wrap them around my waist and pull me to him.

"I'm sorry." he said with such sincerity.

"What for?"

"Would you understand if I said I was only human." he asked, he was on about pulling away, so he did mean it but it was just getting to be too much. I was relieved, he dose like me in that way.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, well actually no I'm not truly sorry." I admitted winning a chuckle of him.

"I think it's time to feed the human." he said softly, something cold touched my head and I wanted to turn and see but I thought otherwise, it must have been his lips and that thought made me weak at the knees.

He pulled me into his arms and held me close as he ran at his speed to the kitchen. He stopped and placed me down on one of the stools, his face was confused and he blinked looking around the room.

"I'll do it." I said knowing that he had no clue as to how to cook. I made do with toast, saying I wasn't that hungry when he protested and made a fuss over that wasn't enough for me.

"So..." he said after few moments of silence.

"So, what?" I prompted.

"When are you going to introduce me to Charlie?" he was looking right at me now, I stopped chowing the bit I was eating and swallowed hard. What was he on about?

"He already knows you." I said back confused.

"As you boyfriend, I mean."

I stared at him with suspicion. "Why?"

"Isn't that customary?" he asked innocently.

"I don't know." I admitted. My dating history gave me few reference points to work with. Not that any normal rules of dating applied here. "That's not necessary you know. I don't expect you to... I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

His smile was patient. "I'm not pretending."

I bit my lip and looked at the bit of toast left on the plate.

"Are you going to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend or not?" he demanded with his crooked smile evident in his voice.

"Is that what you are?" I asked not looking at him. He reached across the table and lifted my chin with a cold, gentle finger.

"Yes... There will have to be an explanation as to why I am with you all the time. I don't want chief Swan to put a restraining order on me."

"Will you be?" I asked suddenly anxious, "will you really be with me all the time?"

"As long as you want me." he assured me.

"I'll always want you," I warned him. "Forever."

He walked slowly around the table, and , pausing a few feet away, he reached out to touch his fingertips to my cheek. His face calm and relaxed. He smiled as he let his fingers trace the line of my jaw and under my chin before dropping his hand.

"Why don't I show you where you will be staying, it's quite late." he said letting his face light up.

I stood and let him lead me up the stairs to his room, this confused me, they had got me a bed in Carlisle's and Esme's room, unless they moved it. He opened the door and my jaw dropped.

There stood in the centre of his room was a large four poster bed, soft gold coloured netting hung from the top of the four posts creating a golden canopy above the bed, the frame was black, gold vines twisted their way up and around it. It was remarkable.

"What the hell is that?" I asked completely chocked, why was there an enormous bed in the middle of his room, when he didn't sleep.

"That is a bed, you sleep on it." he said chuckling at me as I gaped at it.

"Why have you got a second bed when the one Esme got was perfectly fine?"

"Well it kind of broke." he said scratching the back of his head, something I never seen him do.

"How?"

"Well we were moving it when I got a bit angry." he admitted looking sheepish at me. I couldn't help keep the smile from my face.

"Angry?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Alice was teasing me and then she saw something and I got a bit angry." he looked at me, oh God them eyes, I lost all train of thought, he was doing this to me.

"Stop it." I said tearing my eyes away from his.

"What?" his face anxious as he pulled my face up.

"Dazzling me." I blurted out without thinking.

"I dazzle you?"

"Frequently." I admitted. "So what about this bed?"

"Well Alice and Rose helped me, I had no idea what I was looking for."

"This is for me?" I asked even more shocked, I hated presents.

"Well dose anyone else here sleep?" he asked raising an eyebrow and smiled his crooked smile.

I was speechless, I couldn't even fight back, he had learnt quickly how to get his was by dazzling me.

"Why don't you have a shower and get ready for bed." he said smiling.

+V+

I did as he said I had a shower and took as little time as I could, but I couldn't rush the part I let my body relax and loosen up. Once I was dry and dressed I made my way out the bathroom. I limped across the landing and caught my foot wrong, my ankle twinged painfully and I stumbled into something hard. I looked up Edward was holding me securely in his arms.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just caught my ankle a bit."

He lifted me gently in his arms and carried me to the bed, sitting down with me still in his arms, he sat me on his lap and hummed my lullaby. Cradling me like a baby I was soon feeling tired but I still had a few questions for him.

"Mmmmmmm..." he breathed.

"It seems to have gotten easier for you... to be close to me."

"Does it seem that way to you?" he murmured, his nose gliding to the corner of my jaw. I felt his hand, lighter then a moth's wing, brush my damp hair back, so that his lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear.

"Much, much easier. I was wondering.."I began again, but his fingers were slowly tracing down my neck and across my collarbone, I lost all train of thought at this point.

"Yes?" he breathed across my ear,

"Why is that..." I whispered shakily.

"Practice and mind over matter." I felt his cool breath on my neck.

I pulled back sharply, he froze, not one part of him moved, he even stopped breathing. Gradually after a few seconds he relaxed and looked puzzled at me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No... the opposite, your driving me crazy," I explained.

He considered that briefly, and when he spoke he sounded proud, "Really?" a grin spread across his face. "You see I have been building up to have the courage to tell you and each time I came near you when you first came, was like a blast at me. Your scent was so strong it took all I had to act normal... I was quiet because I wasn't breathing most of the time."

This stunned me.

"As time went on it didn't change, but my feelings for you came more and more profound that I couldn't and didn't want to stay away from you. I thought that the more time I spent with you the less your scent would bother me, it was hard, harder then I ever thought not knowing if you liked me a small fraction of how I liked you back, and not being able to read your mind made me more anxious to know." he picked up one of my hands and held it to his face.

I was once again speechless, how could what he was saying be true? And about me. It just didn't seem real.

"I would... I could never..." I had never seen him struggle for words before... it was so human. "I swear I could never hurt you." he said with a serious face. After a moment he smiled.

"You seem more... optimistic then usual." I observed, "I haven't seen you this happy before."

"Isn't it meant to be like this?" He smiled. "The glory of first love and all that."

"I think so?" I was jumping in side when he said that, did he love me?

"You say it like you don't know, am I not your first love?" he asked eyeing me.

"You are the only person I felt and have ever felt for, I have never been in this situation before so I wouldn't know."

"Really?" It was his turn to be shocked.

"Never."

"Not even at home with your mother?" he asked very confused at something.

"No." I looked down, "I never dated, no one caught my interest and I no one else's."

"That is hard to believe." he mumbled but before I could retaught he cut me up "Especially when I have to hear Newton's thought's, and every other male in or school that sees you... I have been alone for almost ninety years or so, walking around mine and your kind and never once finding what I was secretly seeking, all the time thinking I was complete with myself... all because you weren't alive yet."

"That hardly seems fair." I stated quietly.

"No, you only have to risk your life every minuet you spend with me." he cradled me closer to his body and with his free hand brushed my hair from my face looking me in the eyes. A small smile on his lips. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

"I'm not tired yet." and the traitor yawn forced it's way out, I was like a little child that was trying to stay up later then what it's parents had said.

"Really." he chuckled as he shifted around me, I felt the mattress of the bed under one side of me and the thick covers being pulled over me. I was tired no matter how much I tried to tell myself otherwise. Then Edwards cool arm was around me, under the covers, his lips at my ear. "Sleep, dream happy dreams." he breathed making my eyes slide closed, "You have a very floral smell, like lavender... or freesia... it's mouthwatering."

"Yeah it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell." I forced myself to say.

He chuckled and then sighed, he began to hum my lullaby in my ear; he had the voice of an archangel. I slowly drifted to sleep in his cool arms, perfectly content.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke early, for the first time in a while I had had no dreams that were remotely scary, I was happy, Edward was the cure. No dream about Emmett, this had to have been the best night of my life.

I felt Edward's arms loop back around me with the covers between us. I didn't want to open my eyes in case when I did I had dreamt the whole thing.

"I know your awake." he breathed softly in my ear, his cool breath touching my skin.

"No I'm not." I argued back, my voice thick with sleep, he chuckled and kissed my cheek. My eyes snapped open at his touch, he was still here. It wasn't a dream.

He took a deep breath through his nose and sighed. I turned my head to look at him, he smiled his heart warming smile and kissed the corner of my mouth lightly. I looked shocked at him then smiled, it wasn't a dream, was all I could think.

"I need a human minuet." I said trying not to breath out, morning breath wouldn't be a nice way to start the day. He let me go, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom in a daze, forgetting all about my ankle and thinking on what had happened last night.

He had declared his love for me and I for him. As I brushed my teeth I thought back to all the things that had happened yesterday and smiled, this was like a fairytale come true. I smiled as I washed my face and pulled the brush through my hair.

Making my way back I found him sat on the edge of the bed leaning back on his hands, he looked up at me as I entered. His face peaceful and happy. He lifted one hand out to me, I took it and let him pull me onto his lap, he brushed my hair away from my neck and pressed his nose to my skin gently. I lent my head to the side giving him more room to explore.

He sighed making me shiver in his hold. His cool fingertips brushed my collarbone and the junction between my neck and shoulder. "Did you have a nice night?" he asked his voice held something like he knew something that I didn't.

"Yeah, why?" I asked trying to think of a way to spill what he was hiding.

"Oh no reason, you were just talking in your sleep again." he said matter of factly as if it didn't really matter.

I stiffened, I had dreamt of him last night, and for the first time in ages I hadn't woke up in cold sweat and screaming. "What did I say?"

"That you loved me."

"Well you knew that already." I whispered.

"It was nice to hear it just the same." he kissed my collarbone and up my neck to my jaw, to the hollow beneath my ear. "You are my life now... I love you." he whispered.

I just sat there and let him rain my neck with soft kisses. After a while he sat up and pulled me into his arms. "Breakfast time." he said trying to show that he remembered, I laughed as he said it with a grin on his face, as if he was over the moon for remembering.

He carried me down the stairs and sat me down, making me toast he watched me eat it with a slight disgusted look on his face.

"What?"

"That really doesn't look all that nice." he scowled at the offending slice.

+V+

The rest of the day was based around homework, Edward helped me try and understand some equations that threw me. His angelic voice soothing me and making me listen to him, he would every know and then press his lips to my palm and wrist, taking a deep breath and sighing.

He was very distracting at times, especially when he would look at my face for minutes and not look away, I would blush under his gaze and look up to tell him off but always stopped when I looked into his eyes, dazzling me was know an understatement. His eyes would lock with mine and he would smile after a while and I would be let out of the connection.

When the others were due back he sat up and kissed me under the edge of my jaw, I tilted my head once again as he made a trail up and down my neck. He looked up and smiled his crooked smile at me.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from outside, I jumped as the door opened and the vampire family entered. I was in a tight hug before I even knew it, Emmett was lifting me off the floor and slowly spinning me round.

"Hey little one." he breathed as he stopped and just hugged me.

"Em she does need to breath you know." Rose said smiling at me and laying a hand on his arm.

"Oh sorry." he said letting me down, he looked at me and smiled his impish grim.

"Bella how are you? Would you like me to make you some dinner?" Esme said as she pulled Carlisle with her as their hands were linked.

"No thank you Edward has made me something." I said smiling as they all looked to Edward with shocked expressions, except Alice, she just smiled and made her way to my side, throwing Edward a knowing look. She winked at me and whispered in my ear so only I could hear her.

"Welcome to the family."

"Emmett can I speak with you for a minuet... alone." everyone looked to Edward, even me. What was he planning.

"Sure." Emmett was just as confused as the rest of us, Alice on the other hand was beaming up at her brother.

Every one left in record time, they just vanished, leaving me stood with Alice, Edward and Emmett. She kissed my cheek and smiled then she to vanished.

"Emmett I want to do this the right way, they way I've been brought up to know..." Edward started off in a low voice trying to keep it privet between just us three. "I would like to ask your permission first and then I will ask Charlie."

"Get on with it Edward." Emmett said pulling me to his side, I knew him to well to know what he was probably thinking, and it wasn't what I thought it was. Emmett was thinking something completely different, thinking something really wrong, the worst scenario. I was confirmed when Edward tried to hide his amused smile as Emmett got worked up about what this was about.

"Calm down Em, it's not what your thinking, I would never ask to put Bella in some way that could be a danger to her that way... I wanted to ask your permission to date her."

Emmett just stood there, no expression on his face. I was astonished, he had told me how old he was but to ask permission was just really old fashioned. I had never in a million years thought he would do that, I thought he was going to tell him not ask him.

"Err... well... sure." my brother said pulling himself out of his shock, "you better look after her." he warned as he held me tighter to his side.

"I will... I will protect her with my life." Edward said with such sincerity that there was no room left for the thought of doubt.

"Good... " he smiled and looked down at me, his eyes warm and loving, the fierce amber burning under his lashes. "You have my permission."

I smiled back at my brother before hugging him, I had a feeling this meant a lot to both Edward and Emmett, they both cared about me and Edward wanted to do this the right way, even if it was a different, old, and weird way to do it, but I could feel Emmett's approval thick in the air as he looked at him.

"Thank you." Edward said smiling and holding his hand out to shake Emmett's. This confused me, was it some sort of deal. "I know if I hurt her in any way you have permission to do anything you want to me." he answered an unspoken thought from my brothers head, letting me hear it.

I was passed over to Edward smoothly, his cold hands wound around my waist and linking with my fingers. I smiled up at him.

"Good luck with dad by the way." Emmett said chuckling as he began to walk to the front room. "I'll be home in an hour... that should be enough time to tell him."

"Lets go." Edward said pulling me to the front door, Esme stood in our way blocking our entrance.

"Are you not going to tell us?" she asked her adopted son, she raised an eye brow.

"I was going to ask Charlie before I announce anything." he said almost pleading.

"Okay, we will wait but don't wait to long." she said smiling at me and then kissed her son on the forehead. She smiled at me and for some reason I felt as though it was like getting engaged, even though I had never been in that kind of situation before but it was weird.

He pulled me out the door and to his car, I watched him as he started the car and pulled out onto the none existent road. He held my hand all the way, watching me when he wasn't watching the road, which was most of the time, he would bring my hand to his lips and kiss each knuckle.

"What's with the asking for permission?"

"I was raised when I was a human that it was the correct way to do things, I have told you that in my day dating or courting was only allowed if the parents agreed, I just wanted to do this the right way." he said with a earnest look on his face.

"Yeah but Emmett isn't my parent."

"No but I didn't want to get him on his bad side for courting his sister without him knowing or having a say, and it made him feel special that I asked him anyway, he likes to feel special." he smiled his crooked smile.

"He's special all right..." I muttered, "what if my dad says no?"

"Then I will try and win him around."

+V+

We got to my house and I was beginning to get nervous, I thought that maybe it would have been better if I didn't know what was going on, but then again would I be in a worse state of nervousness not knowing? I decided that it was better knowing so that know I could try and prepare.

Edward parked the car on the curb outside my house, getting my door open at his speed, he waited for me to unbuckle myself and turn to him. I was in his arms as he lifted me out of the seat, placing me down on the pavement I waited for him to close the door at human speed, he wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me to walk to the door.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. "Hey dad I'm home." I said before he asked who it was.

"Hey Bella," he answered as we walked into the front room, he looked at me then to Edward, suspicion grew in his eyes. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's with Rose." I answered.

"So what brings you here Edward?" he asked eyeing him up, "Take a seat."

Edward lead me to the love seat and sat down with me, he let go of my waist and held my hand.

"Mr Swan, I have come to ask for your permission to date your daughter," he said calmly and clearly.

"my permission?" Charlie looked exactly like what Emmett looked like, it was funny how they looked alike in some ways. "Well I don't see why not, you seem sensible and mature enough, not to mention you have a way to keep her from hurting herself... I do have to ask... why did you ask?"

"I was brought up that way, it was brought up in me to respect the family's and to let them have a say I the matter." Edward said knowingly, his very body language stated that he wanted to be a gentleman.

"And what do your parents think of the matter?" Charlie asked trying to mimic Edwards formality, but failing as his face could not or would not come out of the shock and look of being taken a back.

"They are happy, very happy, Esme, my mother is thrilled she loves Bella as if she was her own and Carlisle is proud that I have chosen to ask for your permission and fallen for a beautiful and wonderful girl." my face burned as I blushed a deep shade of crimson, I had not heard this and it made me feel uneasy, is that what they really think? They really did like me like that?

"Oh... well... I have no problem... Bella?" I looked up and into my fathers face. "Do you want him?" he asked going red himself, you could so see where I had gotten that from.

"Yes." I said nodding. My dad smiled and nodded as well.

"Very well, you have my permission Edward."

"Thank you Mr Swan." he said politely.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Charlie will do." Edward smiled very pleased and nodded.

The front door opened and Emmett walked into the front room a smile breaking on his face. He looked at all of us and his grin widened.

+V+

Edward didn't stay long as he knew Charlie didn't want him for to long, he was still amazed at how a young boy, to him, had done such an old fashioned thing as to ask permission. I had walked him to his car and held his hand.

"Sleep well, I'll be over as soon as Charlie has gone fishing." he promised stroking my cheek with his fingertips, he brushed his thumb across my collarbone and smiled lovingly at me. Leaning in he softly kissed my lips, I wanted more but I knew it would be hard for him, and my dad and Emmett were most likely watching. Kissing my forehead he walked away to his car leaving me stood at the door way.

I watched him drive away before going back into the house to face the grins and most likely the dreaded talk.

They didn't happen, yes the grins did and the little comments at how I was to young to be serious and all that malarkey, but luckily no talk, maybe Emmett had told him that mom had given me the talk and as he did.

Oh well, I thought as I made my way through the house, I was tired and I wanted to be on my own for a bit.

"Night dad, night Em, see you tomorrow."

"Night Bells." they both replied fixated in the game on telly.

I made my way to my room, a note lay on my pillow, picking it up the paper was heavy, expensive feeling paper.

_'I love you,_

_sleep well, dream happy dreams._

_You are my very existence.'_

was all it said, in Edwards beautiful hand. I felt my stomach tighten, he was so sweet. I left the note on the bedside table and got changed, climbing into bed it didn't take that long for me to fall asleep.

_I was in the small clearing in the meadow with Edward and the sun was playing with his skin, throwing rainbows every where, he had his arms around me and I was leaning into him._

_I could hear the sweet melody of my lullaby coming from somewhere, but I didn't know where. All of a sudden he let me go, I was forced to my feet and pulled into a tight embrace._

_That's when I heard it loud cracking and crunching sounds coming from the trees in the distance._

_Edward stiffened._

"_Emmett no!" he shouted, I instantly know something bad had happened._

"_Go help him." I said pushing him away from me. "I'll stay here, I wont move, I promise."_

_He looked at me with reluctance in his eyes, he and I both knew they needed him there for what ever reason, and I wasn't going to make him stay when the rest of the family needed him._

"_I'll be back as soon as I can, be safe please." he pleaded as he took my face in his hands and kissed me swiftly before vanishing in to the trees in a flash._

_I was left on my own standing in the middle of the small circular clearing._

_Moments later I heard a scream both male and female then the sound stopped suddenly with a loud snapping._

_The trees moved in the wind and a shadowy figure walked to wards me..._


	14. Chapter 14

_I was in the small clearing in the meadow with Edward and the sun was playing with his skin, throwing rainbows every where, he had his arms around me and I was leaning into him._

_I could hear the sweet melody of my lullaby coming from somewhere, but I didn't know where. All of a sudden he let me go, I was forced to my feet and pulled into a tight embrace._

_That's when I heard it loud cracking and crunching sounds coming from the trees in the distance._

_Edward stiffened._

"_Emmett no!" he shouted, I instantly know something bad had happened._

"_Go help him." I said pushing him away from me. "I'll stay here, I wont move, I promise."_

_He looked at me with reluctance in his eyes, he and I both knew they needed him there for what ever reason, and I wasn't going to make him stay when the rest of the family needed him._

"_I'll be back as soon as I can, be safe please." he pleaded as he took my face in his hands and kissed me swiftly before vanishing in to the trees in a flash._

_I was left on my own standing in the middle of the small circular clearing._

_Moments later I heard a scream both male and female then the sound stopped suddenly with a loud snapping._

_The trees moved in the wind and a shadowy figure walked towards me. I saw the figure hunch as he walked something hanging in his hand._

_As the figure moved closer I could begin to see what or who it was. The same man from my dreams and my window, the same man at school. He was walking to wards me with a sick twisted smile on his face._

"_Edward!" I screamed out. The man just smiled wider. "Emmett! Help!" I was screaming louder then I had ever screamed before, but still no one came. I was alone to deal with this. How could this happen?_

_I looked to the man, his sadistic smile making me dizzy, that's when I noticed it, the thing hanging from his hand was not just a thing, it was a head. Edwards head._

I woke up screaming my blood curdling scream, my eyes watering madly that I couldn't see a thing, my whole body shook with vicious tremors.

I heard my door burst open making me jump. I was engulfed in overly large arms and rocked back and forth. "Shhh, it's okay your safe." I heard Emmett's soft voice trying to sooth me. It didn't work, I was safe but that wasn't what I was scared for or upset about. I cried harder, shaking aggressively.

"Is she all right?" I heard Charlie ask worry evident in his voice.

"She had a nightmare." Emmett replied tightening his hold on me, I sobbed harder and clung to him, I knew I was being silly for crying this much but I was petrified, he was getting me in my sleep one way or another he will get me, I knew this and yet I didn't want to face up to the fact.

"Is there anything I should do?" poor Charlie he had no idea how the handle this, how to react, what to do. He had never seen how I am when I have a bad dream, they are so real it's like reality.

"There's nothing anyone can do, she just needs to calm down, you go back to bed dad I can stay with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I used to do it all the time." this was so true, every time I had a bad dream I would end up being comforted but him and it would help, but this time it didn't. Something was different I was still petrified, even surrounded by his huge arms where nothing could get me. He was always so gentle and yet so strong even with his vampire strength.

After forty-five minutes, my sobbing was still aggressive and showing no sign of calming down, Emmett began to get worried, I could feel it in his cold hard arms, I was still shaking violently and gripping so tightly to his chest it would have hurt a normal person, he could feel that but I couldn't hurt him, no chance, he was like a rock, like marble, like a diamond.

He lent over and pulled something from the bedside table, a second later I heard a low mumbling voice but I couldn't catch most of it, just the bits be didn't say in his low fast voice to low and fast or human ears.

"... no... it's been... what to do." Poor Emmett he was running low on idea's, I felt guilty but I was still petrified, "Rose I need help, she wont calm down... will that help, okay send him round the windows open." I felt Emmett shift around me, and then hold me tighter to him.

I was sat on his lap, my legs twisted away from my body and over his, my torso was pressed tightly to his, clinging for dear life. I shivered amongst the shakes in my body, he was cold making me cold as I hung to him.

Moments later I heard the low mummers again and then I was passed to a different pair of arms, I recognised them instantly, they were Edwards. Feeling him close his arms around me rocking me back and forth I started to quieten down.

He was safe and alive, he was still with me. He brushed my hair away from my face and held my head under his chin.

He shifted to make a better position for me, he could sit in the most uncomfortable position for hours and not feel a thing, but humans were different. He crossed his legs under him and pulled me to sit in the dip in the centre of them.

I heard my lullaby being hummed to me, calming me further. No matter how many times I heard the tune I never got board of it or got tired of listening to it.

It didn't take him long to calm me down, I stopped sobbing and sniffled every now and then. The shaking didn't stop.

I felt my covers being wrapped around me warming me against Edwards cold body.

"Thanks Em" I heard him say, thanking him for the covers.

"No thank you... I've never seen her like this." Emmett said with obvious worry in his voice.

Edward held me tighter and I hear his chest rumble ever so softly as he talked to Emmett keeping me from hearing. I had tired my self out and now I was feeling the exhaustion pull at me. My eyes closed and I drifted into an over tiredness sleep.

Only a few hours did I manage to stay asleep, even through the exchange of me between Edward and Emmett as Charlie woke up and came to check on me, and having Emmett tell him he should go fishing, that he would be fine looking after me, and there was nothing he could really do anyway. Not to mention that I would most likely be embarrassed about it, he left he would be worried all day about me, and I felt guilty.

I woke feeling awful, my head ached and and my body throbbed with the strain it was under trying to cling to someone harder then a rock.

I opened my eyes and raised my hand to rub the sleep and dried tears away. I was back in Edwards arms by this point and he held me so tenderly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in his angelic voice.

"Better." my voice was husk and rough, I cleared my throat held onto him breathing in his sweet scent.

He rubbed my back soothingly as I lay my head on his shoulder. "Why don't you take a shower and heave some breakfast." Edward said softly. I nodded knowing that would be the best way.

He carried me to the bathroom and left me. He was stood outside the room in case I needed anything or if he should have to do something, but he hummed my lullaby once more helping me relax as the hot water ran over my tense body.

Once I was done I brushed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still red and puffy, I splashed cold water on my face till they went down and looked almost normal before leaving the room.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest, hugging me to him. He loosened his grip with out letting go and walked with me to the kitchen. Emmett was frying eggs, I couldn't see his face but his shoulders were tense and hunched, he was angry and upset.

"Morning Little one." he said turning with a plate full of scrambled eggs. I wasn't really hungry but he had made them for me so I sat down and slowly began to eat it.

They were talking fast to each other again, I didn't look up, I didn't want to know. I focused on trying to eat, every so often I would look out the window. No one would be there if there was Edward and Emmett would know.

I looked to Edward, seeing him looking at my brother their mouths moving fast as they talked at their speed, getting all the information that they knew.

I felt someone brush my hair from behind me. I jumped and let out a small scream knocking my plate to the floor as I stood, the chair clattered to the floor and I gasped for breath and clung to the arm that wound around me keeping me from falling.

"Bella it's me... I'm so sorry." Rosalie's stunned voice said, I looked up at her with wide eyes, loosening my grip on Edwards arm I began to control my breathing. His hand gently gripping my shoulder and his arm across my chest, his other arm around my waist holding me to him almost like restraining me gently.

"Bella I'm so so sorry." she said, her beautiful face saddening with guilt.

"It's fine... I... I was just... shocked." I forced myself to say.

Edward sat me down in another seat as Emmett and Rose began to clean up the mess I had made. It wouldn't have taken them that long but they moved with human speed, I felt like they did this not to scare me.

Edward stood behind me, his fingertips tracing my neck and brushing my hair back away from my face, trying to calm me yet again.

"Was it the same dream?" Rose said in a soft voice as she knelt down in front of me taking my hands into her cold ones.

I shook my head I felt Edward stiffen behind me, he had just heard the first story of the dreams in her mind, his fingertips stopped their comforting trace on my neck, Emmett stood statue still looking at me. I didn't look up from Roses face.

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes showed she didn't want to know for my sake, she didn't want me to relive it, but it was important.

"I was in the meadow with Edward," I began, taking a deep breath I prepared my self to block the images and just tell it mindlessly. "We heard screams and loud snapping." I saw them all cringe slightly as I said it. "Edward went to see what it was... I thought it was him that was returning, but it wasn't... the other one stepped out... I shouted for help but no one came... he was carrying Edward's head." I finished with a whisper unable to keep the volume.

They froze instantly looking at Edward behind me, I didn't want to see his face, I couldn't bring myself to. After a few minuets I felt his fingers move once again, they curled around my chin pulling it gently to look at him.

His eyes full of emotion, "I will never leave you... never." he promised.

"No one will leave you, little one... I swear." Emmett said in a soft voice.

I knew that but what about when I sleep, my dreams aren't protected, I will be alone in them. One way or another I will be left alone in them. Sleep is a dangerous place for me, they will always find me there.

"Alice is here." Edward said, brushing my hair off my face. His eyes still on mine trying to remove all traces of doubt left in them.

I tried to cover my inner feelings and not worry him. He wasn't fooled but he didn't voice it.

Alice walked in and smiled her brilliant smile at me, I noticed how it didn't touch her eyes, they were sad and guilty. I couldn't understand why, why should they feel guilty.

"Carlisle's on his way, he left the hospital a few minuets ago." she said still looking at me, once again Edward stiffened.

"Why?"

"He wants to check you out."

"Why?" what was going on?

"Esme told him about the night you dreamed you were being strangled and you actually stopped breathing, and he wants to see if you dreams might be something else." she said, her brow pulling down further.

"Something else?" I asked looking at her begging her to explain to me.

"He will explain in more detail when he gets here but, well, he thinks that because it's the same vampire that keeps popping up in your dreams, from what you've told us, he thinks the no mad might have the ability to control dreams."

my mouth opened, I thought of something like that, is it possible that I was right. "And if it is?"

"We need to find a way of stopping it." she said, "And we will."

+V+

When Carlisle arrived he looked calm but his eyes like everyone else were worried. I couldn't believe that I could possible heave been right in saying he can get me in my dreams and there is no one there to help me.

He asked many question on how I felt in these dreams, what it looked like, what happened, what it felt like.

Once I told him the no mad didn't touch me, he was happy that no harm had come to me this time around, but he was still unhappy at the idea that there was a no mad out there that wasn't 'vegetarian', wanted me and could control or be in the dreams of it's victim.

"When you sleep it puts down your defences, your mind isn't secure enough in sleep to keep him out." he said after all the questions.

"But how come Edward can't hear me then when I'm asleep?" I asked, unless it was just Edward that I was immune to.

"I cannot say, I will do some research on the matter, but I suggest that someone stay with you as you sleep and wake her if she starts to act differently." he stood to leave he took my hand and smiled a reassuring smile at me, "We wont let anything happen to you."

I smiled back, he left and I couldn't help but notice that every one said that, 'we wont let anything happen to you' or something along them lines. Something was going on, and they weren't telling me.

I let it drop though, they will tell me in their own time.

Jasper arrived bringing more calm with him, I really appreciated it, but felt bad that I had failed to keep myself calm and let him do the work. Who knows what he was feeling with everyone else in the room as well.

+V+

The day went by so slowly, we stayed in the house all day, Rose took Emmett out just after lunch, they returned not long after with a large tub of vanilla ice cream, I smiled and accepted it after a warning from Emmett, 'I will tie you to a chair and force feed it to you, and you will enjoy it.'

This lightened the mood, I ate it willingly, and shivered with the coldness of the desert and the coldness of Edward's body wrapped around me. He pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around me trying to keep me warm.

We watched movies and I ended up falling asleep in his arms.

+V+

I was woken up a few hours later with a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. When I opened my eyes he smiled at me. His angelic face lighting the darkness in my body. His eyes tender and affectionate.

"Dinner love." he whispered to me as he brushed his nose up mine. I smiled back letting all the love I had for him show in my face. He lifted me slowly of his lap and into his chest and carried me to the kitchen where I saw Emmett and Rose fussing over how much food was to go on it.

"Emmett she's not a pig... like you were." I laughed as I watched them, so much like a married couple.

Edward sat close to me his hand still wrapped around my waist, his thumb brushing up and down my side. Alice and Jasper left whilst I was asleep most likely to tell Esme, Carlisle had returned to the hospital after seeing me.

I ate my dinner listening to Emmett and Rosalie bicker about everything, I had a feeling they were only doing it to amuse me and keep my mind of the things that had happened today. I was grateful for this. After I had finished my plate was taken away and washed quickly moving at their speed once they were sure I was all right and wouldn't get scared.

We sat in front of the telly again for the rest of the night. Charlie walked through the front door and shouted his greetings in a hesitant way.

He entered the front room, he looked around and he seemed to relax once he saw all of us, Rose sat in Emmett's lap, Alice sat next to me holding Jaspers hand and me sat with Edwards arm around me.

"All right kids?" he said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Dinners in the oven dad." Emmett called out to him with out taking is eyes of the telly.

"Thanks Em."

"We should be heading back now." Edward said loud enough for Charlie to hear, instantly I gripped his hand. I didn't want him to go. He made me feel safe hole. "I will be in your room, don't worry." he whispered in my ear.

I sighed and let go of his hand he kissed the top of my head and made to stand. I stood with him as Alice and Jasper got up.

"See you later Kids." Charlie said standing in the door way holding his plate in one hand and the fork in the other.

"Bye Charlie... night Bella." Alice said hugging me and giving me an encouraging look, Jasper just smiled and messed my hair with his hand. Rose kissed Charlie and then hugged me tightly.

"Night Bella." she whispered in my ear.

Edward turned to me at the front door and hugged me, "I'll be up stairs." with that he kissed my cheek tenderly, no doubt Charlie was watching and thinking something that Edward didn't want to go against.

I watched him walk to his car and jump in the front with Alice, they drove away with a quick wave, keeping up the pretence. Rosalie and Jasper next in her red convertible.

I closed the door and walked back to the front room, Charlie eyed me and smiled. I returned it and sat back down.

"So anything interesting happen today?" he asked.

"Na we just sat, did home work and watch some TV." Emmett shrugged, "You?"

"They were biting today, lot of them in the freezer... were going to be sick of fish soon." he chuckled making Emmett laugh his booming laugh and me to smile widely.

"I'm going to bed, night." I said getting back up and making my way to the stairs.

"Bit early it's only nine o'clock." Charlie said.

"School tomorrow, and I'm really tired." which was true, but I wanted to see Edward.

"All right Bells, good night." I kissed him on the cheek and patted Emmett's head on the way out.

I made my way slowly up the stairs trying to show I was tired so Charlie wouldn't check on me during the night.

Closing my door behind me I turned to see Edward sat casually on my bed smiling a soft smile at me, "Just give me a human minuet." I said grabbing my pyjama sweat pants and vest top from the rocking chair I had left them on.

Rushing to the bathroom I quickly got changed and rushed back to my room, he wrapped his arms around me as soon as the door was closed, and carried me back to the bed were he laid me down and tucked the covers around me before laying next to me.

Before I could say anything he started to hum my lullaby, trying to get me to sleep, so my body could rest and be ready for the next day, his arm around me I turned my head searching. He chucked and leant down pressing his glass smooth lips to mine.

He deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away and return to humming my lullaby. I was asleep in minutes wrapped in his arms and angelic voice.


	15. Chapter 15

He deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away and return to humming my lullaby. I was asleep in minutes wrapped in his arms and angelic voice.

+V+

I woke feeling wide awake and so much better then yesterday, I felt his arms around me still and his cheek on the crown of my head. I sighed and I felt him kiss where his chin had been.

I opened my eyes and let the light grey of the new day show it's self to me.

"Good morning." he said clearly and beautiful. I could get used to waking like this every morning, it would be so wonderful. He kissed my fore head when I turned back to look at him, making me blush.

"Morning." I replied smiling as he sat up to give me room. I stretched and yawned before sitting up and looking around, his arms circled me and pulled me to his chest.

"You slept soundly last night." he breathed in my ear sending small pleasant shivers up my spine.

"Did I?" I asked.

"Yes Emmett was happy, as was I."

"I think it was because you were here." I breathed wrapping my arms around his neck, he patted my back softly and squeezed me tighter, he left a trail of kisses up my throat, tilting my head back he made the trail twice causing my breath hitch in my throat.

Letting my head come back down he brushed his cheek against mine as he made his way to the back of my neck, kissing the nape.

"You should get ready for school." he said huskily.

"Can't... your distracting me..." he chuckled and pulled away, I groaned, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

"You really should be getting ready though, or Emmett will do what big brothers do and rip me to shreds.

I giggled at the thought. He pulled me up and pushed me to the closet.

+V+

Once I was ready in my usual cloths, plus Emmett's large sweater I walked from my room. A cold hand took mine linking our fingers, I looked up to see Edward smiling lovingly down at me. I was in cloud nine.

As we went down the stairs I found my heart swelling, could life get any better. We walked into the kitchen to see Rose and Emmett doing this big make out session, he pushed her up against the fridge gripping at her hips.

"Okay, lets go out for breakfast, get your bag and jacket." Edward whispered in my ear and quickly turned me around, thinking fast I grabbed an apple from the side and let him push me quickly from the room. I was out side and in is car by the time I could say 'uncle Joe's mint balls'.

"Where would like to go for breakfast?" he asked starting the car and speeding down the road, his hand took mine and I smiled.

"Lets just go to school, I have my breakfast here." I said holding the apple you and smiling.

"Is that all?"

"It will do I'm not really that hungry, not after seeing that episode."

he chuckled and kissed my hand. I was so happy, even the thought of school seemed to be a highlight to me knowing I would be spending most of the day with Edward.

As he parked I noticed something a bit different, there were two lads stood not so far away from the door I usually waited at to get to my lesson they looked serious and deep in thought. Had we a test that I didn't know about. No Alice would have warned me if I did. Oh well it was most likely some problem they had.

As I got out of Edwards car I recognised them, Eric and Tyler, Mike walked up to them and started to talk to them, their faces pulled down a bit but on Tyler's he looked almost happy. Again oh well, not my problem.

Edward's face was down cast, I couldn't make out his expression but it almost looked like he was trying to hold back, was he hearing something that bothered him? I touched his face with my fingertips trying not to startle him with my closeness.

He smiled and looked up at me, I smiled back.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah just Mike's annoying me." he replied with a grim smile.

"Already? We have only just arrived." I raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You should hear what he's thinking... actually no, most of it is rude and I will not let you hear that kind of language." he said looking disgusted.

I looked back at the three lads by the door, Eric and Tyler walked inside with the same expression, slightly smug but still nervous. Mike began to walk away to the next building, he had to pass us and I needed Edward to calm down a bit so he wouldn't do anything to him.

I turned back to Edward who was looking at mike, he looked quickly at me and smiled his crooked smile, I had a weird feeling about this.

He pulled me back against him, his back pressed against his car, like Emmett did with Rosalie this morning but the other way around. I gasped at the sudden movement, he looked at me his eyes smouldering with such passion and emotion that I was unable the say the clear comment to him that I would have normally come out with.

He pulled me closer to him taking my waist in his hands, and pulling my hips to his. I was stunned, normally we were close but never this close, he was always so clear that he didn't know if he could be this close to me, so his sudden interaction was what shocked me.

One of his hands raised and held he back of my head pulling it closer to his. His mouth crushed mine, for a brief second I couldn't do anything, then with out thinking I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

I didn't care who saw us, even if we were really early. He started this and I was not being held responsible for my actions, this was all his doing.

He pulled away when I began to gasp for breaths, kissing my fore head and holding me close to him. Oh my... that was unbelievable, he was much more then a God he was everything and more.

I looked up to see the same excitement in his eyes that he had when me kissed me the first time, the excitement for my blood. But he didn't let me go he just smiled at me as it faded. He began to chuckle and look down.

"What?" I asked confused, that's when I saw Mike walk past with a hard line look. I gasped and rounded on Edward. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I accused.

"Sorry love, I couldn't resist... and I needed to show that you were mine and no one else's... I thought you'd prefer it this way then me shouting it out." he said looking at me with amusement clear in his eyes. I was mad yet thrilled.

"I'm still mad at you." I pouted as he hugged me closer, resting his cheek on top of my head.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. I couldn't explain how I felt, even if he had just done it to annoy Mike I was dazed and overwhelmed with the passion he had shown on me. He had made him self uncomfortable with temptation just to let it out that I was his and his alone.

Men were so territorial.

+V+

By the second lesson most people knew that me and Edward were together, I could hear the whispers of the gossiping teenagers as they spread the news, I didn't need to have vampire sences to hear them.

Stuff like, 'did you hear Cullen and Bella are going out.' and 'Cullen has actually found someone he likes.'

It made me laugh, I remembered Jessica saying he didn't date and that there was no girl that took his fancy. I knew the real reason why he didn't, if he got to close anyone like that he wouldn't have been able to control his vampire side, so it was all to good for him not to have taken a liking in any girl.

I sat next to Angela, she was the only one who wasn't bothered about the news, she just said she was happy for us when we over heard a conversation.

During the lesson I was thinking about everything, nothing added up, how could I be immune to Edward and no one else, was it just that particular talent I was immune to.

My mind started to move on it's own when a thought crossed my mind freezing me to the spot, my eyes wide and my mouth pressed shut. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I was paralysed.

What if it was true that the no mad could control my dreams.

I had never really thought about it before. If he could control them who's to say he can't control when I wake up.

He could just be playing a game at the moment, like a cat toying with the mouse before it kills and devourers it. What if I was the mouse. What if I didn't wake up in time. What if he killed me in my own dreams. I wasn't safe there.

"Bella are you all right?" I heard Angela's worried voice call to me puling me from my fearful thoughts. I looked at her my eyes wide.

I couldn't speak, I just nodded.

"Your really pale, are you sure your all right?" she looked so worried and anxious. I knew that the colour and blood had drained from my face but not enough to be that noticeable.

"Yeah... I just thought of something that just scared me that's all." I forced my self to say but unable to form the smile to go with it.

I was being stupid, if that was the case Carlisle would have said something. Or maybe he was scared that I would act like this and not sleep. No that wasn't a possibility, none what so ever, I have faith and I trust him, if there was any such possibility he would tell me straight away.

"Are you sure, maybe you should go out for some fresh air." she smiled kindly at me, "I'm sure Mrs Goff wouldn't mind."

That was the last thing I wanted to do, I didn't know if there was any one out there that I should stay away from, one of them could be hiding away. "No I'm fine." I lied.

I felt really bad, I just couldn't wait till I could see Edward again.

The rest of the lesson dragged on slowly and I felt more anxious to see Edwards face, just to know he was safe and still here with me.

When the bell finally went, I shot out of my seat, trying not to fall on anything but failing miserably as I caught my foot on the chair leg and stumbled. Righting myself I lent on the table I was sat at and felt cold hands hold my elbows.

"Are you all right Bella?" came Jaspers voice. I spun round to see him his face pulled down in a grim line.

"Jasper... Where's Edward?" I asked as I stood and looked at him.

"Alice saw you freaking and asked me to come calm you down." he said quietly in my ear as he bent to pick my bag up. "Edward's here." I looked over his shoulder and as he said, there he was walking into the class at human speed and looking straight at me.

His face was like Jaspers, grim.

"I think she should go home, you don't look well Bella." Angela said sweetly, Jasper looked at her as did Edward, they both had the same shock almost amazement, Angela was so selfless, she never thought anything bad about others and she was always trying to help out as much as she physically could.

"Bella do you feel you fell well enough to stay or do you want me to take you home?" Edward asked, taking my face in his hand.

"I'm fine, seriously, I just had a random scary thought that's all." I said looking him in the eyes. He nodded and took my hand.

"Thank you Angela, I appreciate it... Tell me if you fell worse Bella and I will take you home." He smiled a small kind smile to her.

"I'll see you later Ang." I said waving to her as Edward pulled me out of the room and down the corridor, he gave a look to Jasper as a wave of calm hit my body. "I'm fine there's really no need for all of this." I said feeling like a utter fool, just one little moment of childishness to cause all of this fuss.

Why do I let my imagination run away with me.

"Bella I will keep you calm till you can keep yourself calm." Jasper threatened kindly as he tried to put a friendly smile on his face.

"This is silly, what is wrong with you two, seriously I'm fine." I growled.

"Edward she's right." They both looked at me.

"Bella what did you think about?" Edward asked, eyeing me carefully.

"It's nothing, just something that crossed my mind that scared me for a bit then I realised it was stupid." I said rolling my eyes. We got to my next lesson, trig, and I smiled and let go of his hand. He seemed unwilling but let go.

"I'll be right here, don't go any where." he said in a tone of if you disobey you will feel my wrath. I wanted to so laugh but thought better of it, he was really worried about something, and I was going to get it out of him, Alice had seen something more then what he was letting on, and I was going to find out what it was this time.

+V+

Again the lesson dragged, Jessica was asking me all about how I ended up going out with Edward and I just replied as simply as I could saying we had the same feelings. She was a little up set with how I had answered but I didn't really care, she was only looking for gossip and I wasn't going to give anything that could start any stories.

By the time the end off lesson was up, I was calm and back to my normal self. I refused all thoughts that would make me think of the subject out and made no intention on thinking back to them.

As the bell rang for lunch, I stood and packed my things in my bag, not really caring as to how slow I was actually moving.

"How do you feel?" Came his velvety voice. I looked up to his perfect face and let myself smile.

"I'm fine." he took my bag for me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me gently with him down the corridor.

"Are you sure?" his eyes on my face.

"Yes... what did Alice see?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes, I was not going to let this drop. "If you don't tell me I will ask her and she will tell me."

"She saw you get a little anxious and rush out, tripping and cutting you hand open." he replied simply with a grim face. Okay now I felt stupid there was me thinking it was something important that they are keeping form me when it was nothing all along.

I sighed and looked away as we entered the cafeteria, more people then usual were staring at us. "Why are they all staring?" I muttered under my breath.

"They are seeing if the rumours are true... if I could I'd get a headache with all the voices swimming around at the moment, it's worse then usual."

"That's your own fault from this morning." I said with a smug smile as I spotted our table, Emmett looked up and grinned at me his arm wrapped around Rosalie as she talked to Jasper and Alice.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it." he let his own smug smile break out.

"Nor can I."

"What was taking you so long?" My brother asked pulling a seat next to him out for me. I had gotten used to sitting closely between him and Edward, I knew it was just in case something happened and I was needed to be snatched out of harms way.

"I wanted to walk slowly." I said taking the seat.

"You two have caused quite a scandal in this school." Rose said smiling, winking at me.

+V+

I enjoyed the hour we had for lunch, Emmett kept us all amused with his joking and little practical pranks on some rowdy students.

Edward pulled me up as we made to go to our lessons. Alice smiled an apology at me, she was forgiven. No one could stand against her innocent puppy face not even the worlds hardest, coldest, emotionless person.

As I sat down in my usual seat Edward was watching me. His eyes questioning.

"What was it you had thought about that made you so scared?" I froze as the thought can back so suddenly.

Class hadn't started yet and I was unable to find and excuse not to answer.

"Bella tell me, there is something your not telling me, I want to know... I want to help." his eyes smouldered, I was surprised again at how quick he had picked up the way to get me to a incoheraint state that I would blurt out every thing.

I was unable to say anything. Should I tell him? How would he react once I did? Would he be calm enough to keep up his charade? What would he say?

I knew I was most likely over reacting again, I had a tendency to do that.

"Bella the silence is driving me insane, tell me before I crack." he warned.

Well this is it, I will tell him and find out how he would react.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's short I'm trying to do everything all at once, lol, I think I'm wonder woman, which is not the case, I have been trying to update every day but I am finding it hard, my work load at collage is being increased and I have very little time to write. Sorry I will keep trying but it may take a few days for my next update. **

Sorry.

+V+

"Bella the silence is driving me insane, tell me before I crack." he warned.

Well this is it, I will tell him and find out how he would react.

"Before you over react it was just something I have thought of and not really thinking... if it was true Carlisle would have said something..."

"Bella..." he moaned.

"Well it's the dream thing... I had a crazy thought that if he could be in my dreams and control them then maybe he could make things happen like hurt me... kill me." I added up whispering unable to control my own voice.

He froze into his statue state. His eyes became distant, I could almost see the light come on when he thought about it. He was going to over react.

"It's nothing, Carlisle would have said something if he thought anything about that, it was a childish thought that crossed my mind... it's nothing seriously, Edward?" I had his hands in mine trying desperately for him to see that I was all right and that nothing was going to happen to me

He finally looked at me when Mr Banner walked in and started the lesson. I shouldn't of told him. He looked at me and to the door as if he was trying to make a decision whether or not to take me and run or to leave it. I had to make him see it was just my imagination running away with me.

We couldn't talk with out being caught so once again I reverted to pen and paper.

_'Edward please say-write something,_

_I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you.'_

_'No I needed to know'_

_'Calm down nothing like that will happen.'_

_'I know, it was just the shock of it that's all,_

_I can see why Alice saw you freak.'_

_'Yeah sorry I was thinking to hard,_

_I have been known to do that once in a while.'_

He chuckled silently, I was happy to see the smile back on his face. Although I had the feeling it was forced.

_'I will never let anything happen to you,_

_I promise on my very existence.'_

_'I know.'_

_'You wont believe how many people who saw us_

_before thought that we had all read split up.'_

_' Really... they have so little faith.'_

_'They are only jealous.'_

I read the note before it was ripped from my hands, Mr Banner was walking up to us.

"Is there something you want to show me Mr Cullen?" he asked raising his eye brow.

"My notes Sir?" Edward said showing him his note book full of notes. I saw his lips twitch as if he wanted to smile but thought better of it.

"All right... Miss Swan how about you?" he said turning to me. I flushed deeply, I had no notes. Damn vampire speed. I looked down and saw my note book in front of me with a page of notes all in my hand writing.

Wait I didn't write these.

"I was helping Bella with the spelling on some of the harder words, she missed them, sorry." Edward said, okay the vampire speed was brilliant. I looked up at Mr Banner and smiled a embarrassed smile before dropping my eyes to the table once more.

"Oh... well good... carry on you two." he said looking a slight bit disappointed, looks like someone else had a bad day.

_'Thank you.'_

_'Your welcome love.'_

I gave up writing him notes as I was too slow and would get caught, again. I felt Edwards hand take mine from under the table, his cold fingers entwined with mine. His thumb brushing circles into the back of my hand.

The lesson finished all to soon, I stood getting my things and pushed my bag over my shoulder before Edward could pick it up.

"Bella." Emmett's booming voice came once again.

"Emmett could you perhaps lower your voice a smidgen please." I said looking up to him.

"I have no idea what you mean..." he said with a mischievous smile, "I'll be taking Bella home, dad wants to talk to us about something." he said rolling his eyes.

Edward laughed, reading what ever it was in Emmett's head. "Come on you don't want to be late for Gym now do you?" he said still laughing.

I frowned deeper, Gym. My doctors note ran out and now I have to participate, oh the joy.

"Don't worry Bell's, Coach Clapp my just say no, your to sit out to protect every one and your self." Emmett said in his booming voice almost deafening me.

"Thanks Em." I grimaced.

"No problem." he messed my hair up and grinned at me. "I'll see you later little sis." he patted my shoulder making me stumble, "Oops sorry." he chuckled and began to bound down the hall way.

Edward straightened my hair as we walked to the Gym. He kissed my briefly knowing I would rather stay here then go to Gym class.

He pushed me to the locker rooms to change and I groaned. This as going to be a long lesson.

+V+

I was partially right, it was a long lesson but having Mike for a partner I didn't have to do much I just stood with my back to the wall holding my racquet away from me, no one really bothered me, they were to busy trying to stay away from me.

The coach clapped his hands and I walked off to change. I was as quick as I could be with out hurting myself.

Emmett was standing out side my lesson with his usual grin on his face. I couldn't deny the slight gutted feeling as Edward wasn't here but I was happy, it had been a while since Emmett met me out side my lesson.

"How did Gym go, hurt anyone to day?" he laughed.

"No." I muttered pouting. He lifted me onto his back and began to walk to his Jeep. "So what does dad want to talk to us about?"

"No idea, he wouldn't say... noting to really worry about."

"Emmett?" I asked quietly knowing he could hear me.

"Yeah?"

"You know these no mad vamps that are around?"

I felt him stiffen under me as I said that. "Yeah?" I knew he tried to make his voice indifferent but I noticed the strain.

"Well I was thinking," well actually it just crossed my mind, "How is it that they have managed to get around Alice and Edward when no one else can?"

He was quiet, had he already thought of that? "I don't know." he said simply.

They had thought of that, I knew this by the way he said it, he was never any good at trying to hide things from me, I knew him to much.

+V+

We got home and Emmett picked me up out of the Jeep and carried me to the door. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive, it was weird seeing it there at this time, he never cane home this time of day.

"Oh this is bad." Emmett muttered, his face pulled down, what could he hear. He hugged me tighter to his big body and opened the door. We stepped in and I could hear dad muttering to him self about something, this wasn't good, what happened?

"Emmett... Bella is that you?" he called out from the kitchen, his voice hard and almost fearful.

"Yeah dad were here..." Emmett put me down and instantly turned to me, taking me by the shoulders and crouching down to my hight, "Bella I want you to promise me, what ever he says I want you to stay with me at all times, don't leave my side unless I tell you to or when the others get here." his eyes were serious, there was no hint of his mischievousness in them, he was being serious, he was scared about something.

"I promise." I said, my brow puckered and I could feel my face pale. Something was going on and I was scared. Everything bad seemed to be happening lately, what was going on?

"Can you two come here for a minute I need to talk to you." Charlie said from the kitchen. Emmett pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Coming." he shouted back. He pulled away and looked me in the eye, "It's probably nothing, just me over reacting." he let me go to grab my hand and pulled me to the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Again I know it's short but it is all I can do at the mo.**

+V+

"Can you two come here for a minute I need to talk to you." Charlie said from the kitchen. Emmett pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Coming." he shouted back. He pulled away and looked me in the eye, "It's probably nothing, just me over reacting." he let me go to grab my hand and pulled me to the kitchen.

As we entered I saw Charlie looking out of the window, his hair messy from when he ran his fingers through it. He turned to look at us, his face pale and eyes dark and shadowed. He hadn't gotten much sleep or he was very drained from something.

"Take a seat." he said, Emmett moved me to a seat on the left of him, sitting me down he stood behind me. "You will hear about this soon from school but I wanted you to know from me first..." he looked away from our faces, something had defiantly gone on. "There have been more attacks, four more people were found dead a couple of hours ago."

That's when it hit me, that is what Alice saw Edward had kept it from me, that's why they all over reacted when Alice saw me freaking out, she had seem both me and the attacks, that's why he over reacted when I told him he wasn't just trying to take in what I had said he was still trying to take in the attacks.

This wasn't good.

"Emmett I want you to stay with your sister at all times when you go out, just so I can have a sound mind, they seem to only attack brunette girls after the mill worker and I don't want to lose Bella, I know you can look after yourself but I fear for both your lives, more so Bella's." he looked at me and I could see his fear fresh in his eyes.

"I will." my brother said gently squeezing my shoulders.

"why just brunette girls." I asked.

"We don't know, we feel he may have some kind of fetish or thing for them, we are talking about a serial killer there is always a link to each murder and it just so happens that this one likes brunettes." I could see him almost breaking inside as he looked at me. "I have to go, were doing house to house calls to inform people... please stay here or somewhere safe." he said looking at us both.

"I'm going to take her to Carlisle's, the Cullen family will look after her, I wont leave her, but I think we'd both feel better if there were more people around her." Emmett said, it would seem that they have forgotten I was here and were sorting out how to deal with me. I would have been angry but I was in shock.

"Are you sure?" he said, I couldn't help but feel his tone a little questioning on their ability to look after me.

"The may seem small but Jasper and Edward would win in a fight any day, and Edward will be worried about Bella, Carlisle would have told them by know so he'll probably be trying to fight his way to her." Emmett said still gripping my shoulders gently.

"Your right and I would feel safer knowing that she was with more people, both of you for that matter, I know you can look after your self but I still worry about you." Charlie said looking down.

"I know dad, look after your self call me if anything happens and don't hesitate, will come Bella will be safe at the Cullen's." Emmett said letting go of me and walking to Charlie, he wrapped one large arm around him and pulled him into a hug. Charlie was never one to show or express his emotions so it shocked me when he pulled Emmett into a strong embrace.

I felt my eyes well up, I had never seen dad like this, he honestly thought he was going to lose one of us or we would lose him.

He looked up at me and let go of my brother with a strong pat on the back. He walked to me and I threw myself onto him. His arms tightened around me and refused to let go. Final after some time he let me go and looked at me.

"Stay with them." he said and looked up, "I'm staying at Harry's he's still not well and they need me, and I don't know what time I'll back here so it's best you stay over with them if that is all right with them."

"Sure. Take care dad." Emmett said standing next to me.

"Right well I'll be off then." he looked at us for one last time and walked out from the house, I was frozen, my eyes stung with tears. I heard the cruiser pull out of the drive and down the road.

As soon as the last sound of his police cruiser was gone I was swept up into the large bands of Emmett's arms and carried up the stairs to his room, he put me down and was stood in front of me with a black hooded sweater.

"Put it on." I took it and pulled it over my head, it was huge more so then the one I stole from him. He pulled the hood up over my head. You are not to be seen, your not going to school and that's that." he said looking at me waiting for me to protest, but I couldn't I was still to shocked, they were after me... or so I thought.

I was over his shoulder in a split second and outside in front of his Jeep, he opened the door and lifted me in, he was on his side before I even knew it, he wasn't wasting any time. He strapped me in and pulled out onto the road.

I watched the houses and trees whiz past us as we sat in silence. I was the first to break it.

"Thee after me aren't they." I stated in a small voice. He didn't answer me and I knew I was right.

"They wont touch you." he said after a while, his voice cold and hard.

The rest of the way to the white house in the middle of no where was spent in silence. Emmett was glaring out the front window at the road ahead. The rain poured down just as we were almost there. The weather reflecting our mood.

As soon as we stopped my door was pulled open and there stood Edward, his face in the same hard face as my brothers as he quickly undid the buckles, he pulled me out and cradled me to his chest tightly as he ran back into the house. The rest of the family were waiting for us there.

They said nothing as Edward carried me to the front room and sat me on on his lap on the sofa, his arms creating a strong barrier around me keeping me to him, pressing my chest to his, not letting me go or anyone near me.

"Edward?" I said softly, my head under his chin, "I'm safe... please calm down."

"We all need to talk." Carlisle's voice said from behind me, "Edward, she needs to know everything"

His grip loosened around me and I was able to pull myself a way a few centimetres. I turned on his lap so I could see the rest of my new family.

"Their after me aren't they?" I asked the same question I asked Emmett, knowing this time I would get an answer.

"We believe so, all the girls killed recently were your hight, colour hair and with almost the same scent, they were different but a small part of their blood smelt like yours... I had to call it." he said looking down and away from me.

So they were after me, all those innocent girls died because of me.

"Bella this isn't your fault." Jasper said in a caring tone as he stepped closer to me.

I tried to control my emotions knowing he would do so soon if I couldn't, I didn't want him to feel what I felt along with what everyone else was feeling, and his own emotions. I wasn't fair for him. Taking a deep breath I made to stand, Edward pulled me back down refusing to let me go.

"Fine." I said and I stopped trying to get up, instead I pulled my knees up so my feet were on his thighs, running my fingers through my hair I pushed it back as I lowered my head, resting my forehead on hi own knees.

"Bella everything will be fine." Carlisle said trying to sound reassuring. I let my elbows slide down my legs curling into an upright ball as much as Edwards arms would let me, I hid my face in my hands and let the tears run silently.

They didn't understand, It's my blood they want. Their killing innocent people because of my blood. Just give me to them... stop the killings and give me to them.

"Bella no!" Jasper and Alice said at the same time as Edward tightened his grip on me. They had seen and felt what I was thinking.

"That isn't going to help anything." Alice said softly quickly getting over her brief outburst. I didn't want to look up at her beautiful face. "Listen things look bad now but well get them, we'll destroy them." I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Alice is right, we aren't going to sacrifice you to stop this." Jasper said again in that soothing voice. I felt a wave of calm hit me, but it didn't work, I was angry. Why wasn't anyone listening to me.

"Bella!" Emmett called out to me, his voice angry and hurt. "How could you think that? After what dad said... did you even listen to him? How could you think of something like that?" he shouted just catching onto what Jasper, Alice and even Edward were doing.

"Yes Emmett I did!" I shouted back snapping my head up and glaring at him through the tears. "What if they get him next... what if he dies trying to protect a girl like me... do you think I could live through that... knowing he would die because their after me... I am scared half to death... but I feel guilty for each of them girls who died because of me... because of my blood... I'm scared." my voice broke as I spoke and the last bit was inaudible but I knew they knew what I said.

No one spoke, the whole room went quiet, my sobs were the only thing that was making any noise. Did they see know how much I blame my self, how much this is my fault.

"Bella..." Edwards soft voice sang to me, "Nothing is going to happen to you and we wont let them kill any one else..."

I butted in, "You can't promise that."

Once again they were quiet. I lost track at how long we sat in silence. Carlisle was the first to brake it this time, he cleared his throat.

"Right, me and Jasper with try and track down the scent of them, Alice keep a watch out and stay with Edward and Bella... Esme I want you and Rose to search around as well."

"Emmett go with them." I said lifting my head to look at him. He shook his head. "I'll be fine here, I wont leave them, they need you more then I do... please make sure dads okay." he nodded slowly wanting to resist and refuse, but couldn't.

"Emmett she's right watch your Father, keep him safe." Carlisle said.

They all stood, Emmett walked up to me and Edward let me out of his hold, my brother picked me up like a baby and hugged me close. "Please Stay safe... I don't want to lose my sister." giving me a tight squeeze he let me go, Rose walked up to me next and smiled, taking me in a softer embrace she patted my back.

"We love you very much and we will make you safe." she let me go and went to Emmett's side, I looked away giving them some privesy. I was back in Edwards arms before Rose had even finnishe letting me go.

"Bella..." Esme said stepping up to me with Carlisle, some how this felt like a good bye and I didn't want it to be. "I think of you as my daughter, our daughter, we love you and we wont let anything happen to you."

"We promise." Carlisle finished off as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me, Esme tried to hug me, she managed to get one arm around me but Edward was in the way. She gave what she could and moved away to the rest of her family.

Jasper smiled at me, I felt the calmness he was emitting and I appreciated it. He did what Carlisle did not wanting to get in the way of Edward. He turned to Alice and I looked away again. I felt terrible I was ripping this family apart.

"Lets go." Carlisle said looking at each of us in turn.

I watched as they left feeling apart of me go with each of them, I wanted the to be safe, to return back to us in one piece or at least still alive in a sense.

I clung to Edward when we were alone Alice had gone to get some things for me as quick as she could and I felt worse.

Edwards lips were at my neck trying fruitlessly to calm me down, I wasn't crying any more but he could still feel my tense body against his. I pulled my face up to his wanting him more then anything, I didn't want to lose him.

His lips moved across my neck and up, lightly touching mine. I raised my hands and tangled them in his bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. After a second he deepened our connection, kissing me passionately and strongly, not wanting any space between us. As long as Edward didn't leave me and everyone came home I would live through this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry its short again, i havent been well for the past few days and I'm finding it really hard to write and with college work its difficult... so anyho... i fell this may be drawing to an end... i am open to have people tell me some ideas of what they think the ending should be like... i do have an ending but i would like to see what other people can come up with.**

As long as Edward didn't leave me and everyone came home I would live through this.

+V+

Alice returned not long after, she sat with us on the sofa playing with my hair as I curled up in Edwards embrace.

I sat up after a while, I needed a shower, I needed to loosen my aching tense muscles. Alice followed me up the stairs ready to catch me when I stumbled, I walked that slowly that I didn't stumble once, I was drained.

Once in the shower I let the hot water run over my body working the tight knot's out of my shoulders and back. I was in there for more then an hour, but I didn't care I felt better in here, all the worries and fears seemed to wash away with the water.

When I did finally get out and dry with Alice sat in the corner with her eyes closed as if asleep. I didn't ask I just got myself ready in some clean cloths I could sleep in. I brushed my teeth and pulled the brush through my hair.

I stepped out of the bathroom with Alice still behind me, Edward was waiting for me and as soon as I was out I was in his arms once more. In seconds I was lead on the bad in his room with the covers over me, his arms wrapped around me pulling me back to his chest.

The heat of the shower had made me tired and the stress of the day had worn me out so much, I was almost asleep, I felt Edwards cool lips caress my neck softly sending me further into sleep and unconsciousness.

"I love you." was the last thing I remembered before falling into sleep. His voice a sweet melody to my ears.

+V+

_I was stood in the clearing Edward had taken me to alone, the wind whipping through the trees and sending leaves flying slowly in the air, it looked so serial. I looked around unsure of what to make of the solitude. It had never bee like this when I was with Edward._

_The trees swayed in the wind, everything moving slowly, to slowly. What was going on? Where was every body? Had something happened? I didn't like this, something was wrong, very wrong. It was too quiet, all of a sudden there was no sound, the wind through the trees but no sound, just the harsh movements as it made the branches sway._

_It was deathly quiet._

_I felt an arm snake around my waist and I shivered, and froze in place. I couldn't move, other then shivers as the arm wound around me pulling me back into a hard chest. I heard a chuckle but one I didn't know and not the one I wanted. Where was Edward? Why was I being held by someone I don't recognise?_

"_Fear not little lamb." said the voice behind me, his cool breath tickling across my neck. My breathing started to get heavier and faster. Fear filling my body._

"_Who are you?" I gasped out._

"_My names Conrad." his face got lower to mine, his nose pressing into the hollow under my ear._

"_Get off me." I gasped again, I couldn't breath, I was to scared. "Don't touch me."_

_He snickered and let his hands slide down my body, I shuddered and cringed. Gripping my hips he pulled me back closer to him, "Play nice little lamb, no one's here to save you this time." he whispered in my ear before licking the the side of it. I felt him shiver with pleasure. I went sick, I wanted him off me._

"_Get off me." I said with more volume._

"_Your Edward isn't coming for you, or that Emmett... this is my dream, I control what happens." he said smirking. "And you will do what I want you to do... I have watched you for far to long... such a beautiful scent shouldn't be waisted._

"_How... how can you be in my dreams?" I asked, I hoped if I kept him talking Edward would wake me. It was strange I knew I was dreaming, asleep, and yet it was so real every touch every breath I took made me feel alive, if I stopped I would suffocate._

"_Your emotions let me in. my brother can't seem to get to you he can't control your thoughts to get you to come to us with out any fuss from your coven, they took down our other brothers and we didn't want them to know of us... but its like you are immune to my brother, it's only your emotions that let me in... lucky for you, your safe in your dreams, I can't actually hurt you... or so I think." he moved his head round to the other side of mine and breathed in deeply, "Your scent is exquisite you know, the best I have ever smelt, I don't understand how he does it, stay so close to you."_

"_He loves me... and if you hurt me or kill me he will hunt you down and kill you... that is a promise." my voice gaining in strength._

_As did his grip on my hips, I winced as his fingers tightened around the bone. I started to pant for breath as I panicked, was he lying could he really not hurt me here? He was though, my hips hurt under his grip. I was actually feeling pain. I needed to wake up, that was the only way I would escape him._

_One hand let go and cupped my face, he ran his cold hand down my throat and laying it on my chest feeling my heart crash against it. I shivered and tried to calm myself. It was so real, the coldness of his hand against my warm human skin._

"_Such a beautiful sound wouldn't you say." he said brushing his nose up my ear. I couldn't help the scared whimper escape my lips, I was petrified. "Oh little lamb... SSH, it's okay, Conrad can be gentle."_

"_Please leave me alone." I sobbed._

"_Please? But you smell so good, why should I?" he sneered. "Me and my brother have waited a long, long time for you... but I feel I may not share you."_

"_Please..." I whimpered again, he chuckled once more and I could feel the end of my life coming closer. He had lied, he can hurt me in my dreams, he can kill me in my sleep. Like that saying if you die in your dreams you die in real life. "Edward... Edward I love you." I sobbed letting the tears flow down my face._

"_Sshhh..." he cooed._

_Bending my head back he took another deep breath through his nose and sighed. His tongue slid down my neck making me shiver more, What was he doing?_

"_See, little lamb, I can be gentle, so gentle in fact you won't feel a thing." This vampire was crazy, if he carried on with this he wasn't going to restrain himself. I knew even Edward had problems controlling that side of him when tried to be intimate. Maybe he'll lose control and be forced to get it over with._

_No think positive, Edward will notice something is wrong and wake me up. But what if he doesn't? No don't think like that._

_He bent his head lower to mine, his nose and lips trailing along my skin. His lips crushed mine and I was in pure shock, what was he doing? Why wasn't he trying to get my blood? Why is he kissing me?_

_It felt familiar, the way his lips moved, even though it was forced on to me I knew it from somewhere, but where? How could he kiss like Edward, he is the only person I have kissed. What's going on? I was to shocked and confused to move, not even to flinch away from the vampire, I was frozen, stuck to let him do as he pleased._

_His hands cupped my face, and it seemed like he was trying to pull away but something kept him there. Tears fell from my eyes, I didn't want this, I wanted Edward... I was pleading in my head for him to let me go, to get it over with._

_I was forced away with a quick push, stumbling I managed to correct myself before falling to the floor and becoming more vulnerable. _

"_Stupid boy!" Conrad spat, as he glared at me, "You do taste good though little lamb. Maybe I could keep you alive for a bit longer." an evil smile appeared onto his lips._

_I stepped back away from him, my limbs moving of their own accord. "Don't you dare come near me!" I threatened, my voice horse and thick with hate._

"_Bella?" Came a heavenly voice, I looked around trying to find him, Edward had come for me._

"_Edward?" I shouted back, "Where are you?"_

"_No!" Conrad bellowed as he held his head in his hands, he screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, "I will not wait any longer." his night dark eyes looked up and focused on me. That was it I was done for._

"_Bella, take my hand... please Bella wake up... Take my hand please... Please, please my love wake up." Edwards voice said to me through the air as it brushed past me. His voice pleading and sad, calling out to me in dry sobs. How? How can I find you? Where is his hand for me to take? Show me your hand and let me take it._

"_Noooo!" I heard Conrad scream once more as he tried to get up and walk to me. His eyes full of hate and hunger, he licked his lips and took a step to me._

"_Please Bella, take my hand... don't leave me, please love, I need you... I love you." I felt something cold touch my fingers, I looked down and nothing was there. "Come back to me... wake please."_

_How? "Edward where are you?" I cried spinning around furiously trying to find him. How cold I take his hand if I could find him._


	19. Chapter 19

"_Please Bella take my hand... don't leave me, please love, I need you...I love you." I felt something cold touch my fingers, I looked down and nothing was there. "Come back to me... wake please."_

_How? "Edward where are you?" I cried spinning around furiously trying to find him. How cold I take his hand if I could find him._

_I felt it then, a cold hand take mine, once again I looked down but there was nothing there. But I felt it, it was there, a cold hand wrapped around mine, cold fingers rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand._

_Taking a chance I clenched my hand, it was as if it was invisible but there, I couldn't close my hand into a fist, something stopped it from doing so._

"_That's it Bella, come on love you can do it..." he said, it was his hand, but where was he?_

"_Edward?" I asked trying to find him._

"_NOOO!" Conrad shouted louder, my surroundings became hazy and I held onto the hand tighter, I didn't want to disappear with the rest I wanted to stay with the hand of Edward, it could take me to him, don't lose hope he'll find me._

_Something was telling me to let the dream go, that I'd be safe, I'd find my way back. I closed my eyes and opened myself to the light that was swallowing everything._

_I was in darkness when I tried to open my eyes,why was it dark? Where did all the light go?_

"_Bella? Can you hear me?" my eyes fluttered to the sound of his voice. They were closed that's why it's so dark. I squeezed the hand that was in mine as I forced my eyes open._

+V+

It was still dark but rays of light could be seen coming from somewhere. I looked up and there was his beautiful face. He smiled warmly and looked revealed as he brought our linked hands to his face, he kissed the back of mine and them brushed it against his cheek. His eyes looking at me lovingly.

"Bella I'm so sorry." he began to say, his chest heaved as if he was crying, no tears could fall from his eyes. He was lent over me, almost lead on me.

I raised my free hand to his face and brushed my thumb under his eyes taking his face in my hand. My eyes watered, I felt I had betrayed him, I didn't kiss Conrad but he did me and I felt horrible. How would I tell him.

"I was so scared you didn't wake when I called you, you kept shouting not to touch you... I couldn't figure what you meant." he said looking sadly into my eyes.

"I had to tell him you were dreaming, that the no mad was there and we needed to wake you." I heard Alice's voice, I sat up and looked at her she looked relieved.

"When my kiss didn't wake you I... I thought I'd lost you." Edward said closing his eyes and kissing my hand once more.

"That was you?" I said, almost shouted as happiness filled me, it was him.

"You felt it?" they both asked.

"Conrad kissed me and I couldn't tell why, it felt so familiar and I knew it was like you... but how could it be you and yet it was him?" I asked looking away trying to figure it out.

"Who's Conrad?" they both asked once again.

"The no mad... he said he was called Conrad... he said that he controlled my dreams by my emotions, like Jasper but different, he said his brother had tried to control my thoughts to get me to go to them with out a fuss but I was immune to him somehow... like I am with you."

"I'll tell Carlisle, he should know about this." Alice said standing and leaving the room. I looked back to Edward. I was content, I was with him and that's all that mattered.

He climbed on the bed and sat in front of me, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed as he took both of my hands. Kissing each he pulled me to him, I willingly fell onto his chest and and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I breathed in his heavenly scent as I let my head rest on his shoulder, my nose pressed to his neck. "I love you." I whispered.

His nose brushed the top of my head and I lifted my face to him, letting him press his lips to mine softly. I smiled under him and he puled me closer deepening the kiss.

I was home. I was with him, that's all that mattered.

I felt his cold tongue lightly trace the shape of my lips... my head was spinning. His hands seized my face pulling me closer still. His mouth was not gentle any more, there was an edge to it, conflict and desperation. It was as if he couldn't get enough of them.

He pulled away when I started to get breathless but his lips never left my skin as he trailed the contours of my neck and collarbone. I was on my back before I knew it, Edward was hovering over me. None of his weight on me but I could feel his body pressing against mine. His mouth made the journey back to mine, they were softer now and more passionate.

He rested his forehead on mine as he pulled away, his eyes locked onto mine as we breathed heavily. I was happy it wasn't just me. I felt he was trying to get my mind away from the events that happened not so long ago... it had worked, all my attention was on him and what he was doing to me and my heart.

Lightly kissing me once more on my lips he lowered his hands from my face and wound them around my waist pulling me even closer if it was possible.

"I love you." he whispered in a heavy breath. I was unable to respond, I couldn't get my breathing to slow or calm down enough for me to even try. He rolled over on to our sides and started to hum my lullaby.

+V+

I woke up from the doze I was in, I was aware of Edward holding me and humming my lullaby, kissing my cheek and hair, and Alice talking to him, I couldn't make out mos of it they spoke to low and fast for me, not to mention I was half asleep, to scared to sleep fully.

When I thought it was the right time I declared myself awake, stretching in his arms.

"Morning love." he said as I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"Mmm... morning." I grumbled happily.

"Emmett rang... no school today."Alice said and I snapped my head to her, Emmett had rang that means he's alright, and so was dad. I sighed and slid out of his arms, I could tell he didn't want me to but I needed a human moment and he couldn't deny me that.

+V+

I finished my usual morning routine, getting dressed in my usual, I left the bath room Alice still insisted on staying in the room with me. I gave up trying to convince her otherwise.

Edward met me out side the bathroom once again, he looped his arm around my waist and pulled me along to the kitchen.

"Time to feed the human." this was becoming on of his most favorite lines, for one thing he knew I didn't like all that much and two he always said it when I needed to eat something.

Once again I settled for toast as there wasn't much food to work with, it seems they only had food for me and I had eaten most of it. We needed to go shopping.

I heard a soft buzz and Alice disappeared, must be one of the others must be updating us on the latest. I looked up at Edward as he listen to the conversation Alice was having. He looked calm so I saw no problems.

"They'll be home tomorrow at the earliest, their still trailing them... nothing has happened and they are sure they are far from here by know." he said, his eyes on the door focusing on Alice.

I sighed, "What about Emmett?"

"He's staying close to your father, he'll be staying over at Harry's and will ring you tonight." he said turning to me and smiling. Nothing had gone wrong and every one was safe... I was relieved.

I nodded and closed my eyes with a smile on my face. Everyone was safe, thats all that mattered.

+V+

We didn't do much for the rest of the day, I felt bad for missing school but I knew it was best for them if I stayed away.

Alice had tried to play dress up with me but after Edward had said no in his this is over tone she soon gave up. I was grateful, I wasn't in the mood for the whole make over thing at the moment... or any moment.

The day was pretty boring with how I would have other wise wanted it, I wanted to go out, to go somewhere... but it wasn't safe, I knew that. But something was pulling me, well wanting me to go out... why was that? Why was I having such a big wanting need to go out, what was pulling me to this?

I couldn't understand it, I knew it wasn't safe, that if I went out not only would I draw attention to myself but to my family and friends. Not only them but every innocent person, in this area. My logic kept telling me it wasn't safe but my heart was telling me otherwise.

"Edward?" I said looking down away from the TV screen, I knew it was silly but I had to stop myself, I couldn't bring any trouble here.

"Yes?" he replied stroking my arm as I lent against him.

"Can you do something for me?"

Alice turned to me her face full of horror. How much had she seen? What exactly had she seen?

"Sure love." he said, his eyes on me but I knew he was listening to Alice.

"Keep me here with you and don't let me go out no matter how much I want to go out." I said looking at him in the eye. His face stilled and his eyes locked onto mine. Alice looked slightly better more relaxed but still tense.

"Why would I need to do that?" Edward asked, he was holding me tighter then usual.

"I don't know... I want to go out and it's getting stronger, my head is saying no, it's not safe, and I know that... but my heart, my heart is telling me I need to go out... please Edward don't let me go out."

"What do you mean?" his voice growing hard.

"I don't know... just please don't let me go out, these feelings are not mine." I pleaded. It was getting stronger, I had to get out.

"Edward, we can't let her out... she's right these feelings aren't hers, their trying to get her to come out." Alice said looking at me then to him. Her expression was hard and something was different in her.

**Sorry I'm not well and I'm finding it hard to write the sorry I will keep trying. Please be patience. **


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all your reviews it makes me feel so happy to read them, and thanks I will get better soon, just a virus. Anyway here we go....

"Edward, we can't let her out... she's right these feelings aren't hers, their trying to get her to come out." Alice said looking at me then to him. Her expression was hard and something was different in her.

I heard Edward growl quietly as he looked at his adopted sister. What was she seeing? All of a sudden I was in his arms being held tightly to his chest. His face contorting in anger... I was scared, terrified, I had only seen him like this once and I didn't want to see it ever again, he was like... like a true vampire.

"Their here." he growled as his grip around me tightened. They were here? Form the way he was saying it it wasn't my brother and the others.

"We need to get to open ground, we're at a big disadvantage in here if they corner us." Alice said looking out the windows.

"Right, get Bella a jacket." in a flash Alice had disappeared and reappeared with a long black jacket. Edward let go of me as Alice shoved me into it.

"How did they find us?" she asked, "This place is to hidden for a coincidence."

"They found Bella's house and followed her scent here." he growled again.

"Dad" I whispered before my logic had caught up with me.

"He's fine Emmett's with him and they are in La Push." Edward soothed looking at me and taking me back protectively in his arms. He looked to Alice as she pulled her phone out, she pressed the buttons so fast I was unable to think of what she was doing.

The phone was to here ear in a flash and her mouth moving quickly. Her low voice to quiet for me to hear. She looked at Edward and locked onto his eyes as he listened to the conversation. He pulled me closer and kissed my head.

"Their on their way." she said as she pushed the small silver phone in her pocket. She smiled at me trying to calm my thudding heart.

"Why is this all happening all of a sudden?" I whispered, I couldn't get the volume I wanted.

"I don't know, they were passing through when they caught your brothers scent, they tried to check it out, but with us being down stairs at the time he tried to window, your room... your scent caught their interest and they have been on the hunt since." Edward said in a dark voice filled with disgust.

"We need to go now if we're going to make it." Alice butted in. I was taken into Edwards chest, my arms around his neck and my back and legs in his, holding me to him tightly.

We were out the house in seconds and into the trees, I was scared, what was going to happen to everyone... to me?

The trees became thicker and thicker blocking the light from the clouded over sun. The sky turning a deep gray blackening the horizon. I clung to Edward more tighter, his hand rubbing my arm as he ran in lightening speed. My eyes wide open with fear and the gasps of breath I was forcing my body to take.

A loud crack of thunder erupted through the dark sky, I jumped in Edward's grip.

"Shhh love, we will protect you." he cooed trying to to sooth me.

Lightening flashed in the sky and I cringed away from it hiding my face in Edward's shoulder.

We stopped and I looked up, there was a large clearing just beyond the last few trees lining the forest. We stepped out and Alice came up to me and pulled my hood over my head. "That wont help." Edward said as we made our way to the center of the clearing.

"No but it's going to rain and we need to cover as much of her scent as possible, she'll only get stronger in the rain and they wont be able to resist long enough for help to arrive." she looked at me and smiled, pulling the hood further over my face.

She stopped, her eyes widened and a look of pure terror took over her face. Edward's grip tightened to almost pain. She pulled the small phone out of her pocket and held it to her ear.

Her mouth moving faster then I thought possible, even for a vampire. Edward put me down and pushed me to the ground, I sat there huddled in the long black cape like coat, the hoods expanse of material concealed my face, my head sitting deep in it.

He knelt down in front of me pulling my face up to meet him the hood falling down onto my shoulders, taking my face in his hands he looked down at me looking me over, carving it to memory, what was going on? Brushing his thumbs over my cheek bones his eyes darkened. His lips crushed on mine, they were cold, more so then usual. It frightened me, his jaw tense and teeth locked. Pulling away his face lost all life and he pulled the hood back over my head and covering my face once more.

Alice handed the phone to me, her face sorrowful. I took the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice said down the ear bit.

"Emmett" I felt a sigh of relief when I recognized his voice.

"Bella I'm coming, stay there with Edward and Alice, I wont be long." his voice hard and yet soft. He was coming for us, " Dad's fine, Billy Black's got him at his... listen Bella I will come for you, Edward wont let anything happen to you..."

"I know..." I could feel my eyes welling up and I begged the tears not to fall, this was not the time for crying.

"You're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for, we will protect you." he went silent and all I heard was a deep breath being taken.

"Emmett?"

"Don't worry I'm on my way." and the phone went dead. I pulled it away slowly and let Alice have it back. I sat on the damp ground and listened to the wind through the trees, everything was going slower then I thought, I was scared that the people I loved would get hurt and there was nothing I could do about it.

The sky black, streaks of silver running through the angry clouds and light cracked as lightning forked across the inky darkness. I took a deep breath, I needed to stay calm, even in this situation, that was the only way to help my family.

Edward lowered him self into t crouch behind me, his chest lightly brushing the top of my hood, his knees and feet in my peripheral vision from under the large hood and his arms were around me holding me to him. A growl erupting from his chest and throat making me jump in his grip.

I looked up and around to Alice as she made her way to Edward's back, positioning herself to cover him. That's when It hit me we were out numbered... that's why it wasn't safe to be in the house... thats why Alice had the look of terror when we got here she had a clue we would be out numbered but she had just found out when it was to late... that's why Emmett said the things he did.

How much were we out numbered by? What could be done?

I almost missed it if it wasn't for the volume in Edwards growl to grow, they had arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

I know its short but I don't have much time and I want to give you all some more as asked.

+V+

How much were we out numbered by? What could be done?

I almost missed it if it wasn't for the volume in Edwards growl to grow, they had arrived.

I looked over to where Edward was looking... a large shadow was moving it's way to us. I felt myself shiver and gulp. The came nearer and I could see them.

Conrad's evil sneer on his face as he locked eye's with Edward, His brother stood next to him, his red eyes dark with thirst and the thrill of the hunt his dark hair and cloths full filled the look of evil.

"Well well well... if it isn't Edward and his little pet Bella... and who's this?" Conrad said looking at each of us, his eyes lingered on me till he saw Alice move behind Edward into her own crouch. "You don't think you can beat us do you?" his smile grew, he knew we were all alone... for know.

"Conrad... they aren't going to last much longer, she smells to good and they are new." said his brother his eyes on me, no one moments movement away from me.

"Ah this is my brother, Uric." Conrad carried on saying as if his brother had never spoken. Edward stiffened.

"What do you mean? Whys it all gone blank?" he growled at Alice.

"I don't know, it just has." she said shifting back into her stance.

"Quit being rude, I was talking." Conrad shouted, his face angry and appalled. "Come out my pets."

The trees moved and a group of what looked like nine vampires walked towards us. My heart sank, no way was Edward and Alice going to be able to fight against all of them and protect me. They should just get out of here and save them selves.

"Hand her over and you're lives will be saved." Conrad said looking at me again.

"Never!" both Edward and Alice growled. His hold on me tightened. We had no chance they should just give me up.

I looked to Edwards face, his lips pulled over his teeth, growling at the threat. He looked so serial, so frightening... he was a vampire his human facade was over and he let his predator side out.

He crouched lower pushing me down, I took hold of his shirt feeling his chest move in and out heavily as he breathed through his nose and clenched teeth. His eyes black and narrowed watching all the movements and reading all the thoughts of the opposite group.

"Very silly choice." Conrad said a obvious smile in his voice as I kept my eyes on Edward, his jaw clenched further and I saw the skin in his neck stretch over the tendons, he was really going to fight them all for me.

This was crazy, he couldn't win not even with the help of Alice. They stood no chance against eleven.

"Bella it will be fine." I heard Alice say, how could she say that, her visions went blank she couldn't tell what was going to happen.

"Fine is one way of putting it..." Uric said. His voice cut right through me.

"Shall we get the party started then." Conrad snickered. Edwards growl grew louder, I could feel the vibrations through his chest into my hand. The sound so inhuman, so animal like.

I looked up and instantly regretted it, Conrad was looking straight at me, his eyes burning deep into mine. I shivered and looked away.

The small band of vampires were taking small steps toward us, I tried to back away but Edwards arms were to tightly wrapped around me, keeping me locked to his chest.

One of the new borns sprang at us, in a flash of black and white Alice leaped over Edward and me and landed on him, she bit his the curve of his shoulder and neck. The others hissed and took a step back. They obviously miss judged Alice and her abilities to fight, I did, she was so small and tiny.

She jumped back as the new born flashed to his feet and jumped back a few feet glaring at her, hissing, evilly.

Edward shifted and one stepped around to the side trying to find an opening. Edward wasn't having it he shifted to cover me, pulling me up like a foot ball into his chest.

I caught a quick glimpse of Alice jumping onto the same Vampire as before bring him down once more biting the other side of his neck before jumping away as more tried to take her out. She danced across the clearing darting all over getting hits when she could, trying to weaken them.

"Stop playing and kill them I want the girl." Conrad shouted, he was getting angry I could tell, he was impatient and not willing to wait longer for what he wanted.

Alice stopped right in front of us her arms wide open, Edward passed me to her quickly. She wrapped her arms around me and jumped back behind Edward.

He crouched low as one moved forward obeying his creators command. Most of the others were cautions, Alice had done some damage to some of them but not enough to even the odds.

In a split second there was an almighty crash, Edward had collided with the new born and was now pinning him down on the ground, his foot pressed against the new born's back pulling his arms up, I heard the shrieks of pain as he continued to pull.

A loud crunched echoed through the clearing as his arms were snapped from his body, he screams stopped and the new born spun under Edwards foot and jumped to his feet snarling. Edward backed off to us a second new born crouched and coiled preparing to spring like a cat.

Edward got ready crouching getting ready to attack back. He sprang and I gripped Alice's arms tightly, I couldn't just let Edward fight and get hurt.

Just as he got close enough for Edward to counter attack the was a tremendous crack. Emmett jumped quite literally out of no where, knocking the new born out the way. He straightened up.

His back was to me so I couldn't see his face, and something was telling me I didn't want to see his face. I could hear his growl, ripping from his throat. His shoulders hunched and arms tense hanging out with clenched fists. I could see the muscles twitching eager for the fight.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked his voice strained and hard, it was scary to hear my brother talk like that, I had never heard his voice so full of hate and venom. I was scared of what I was going to see.

"Yes." I squeaked out, I had to answer him, who know what he would do if I didn't.

Alice moved back as Edward and Emmett both backed up to us, I was placed on my feet and pushed into a small circle that they had created. Each side of me was covered.

"So the big one shows up at last." Conrad said.

"No one hurts my baby sister." Emmett said, at one point I would have laughed at his cheesy comment but this was no time for laughing.

"Ah so she's your sister, so you can't be that old to this life, and as unexperienced as these lot." he said referring to the new born's.

Emmett cursed and growled, I knew that you never insult my brothers ability to his face or his strength, it was the worst kind of insult and it was sure to get who ever said it in a hell load of trouble.

I was quickly pushed to the ground by a heavy hand. I saw so many feet and legs I couldn't tell which one's was who's.

So many growls erupted all at once, these were different, they sounded so much more animal like. I tried to see through the mass of legs that kept me shielded. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat and my whole body to freeze. What the hell were they?


	22. Chapter 22

So many growls erupted all at once, these were different, they sounded so much more animal like. I tried to see through the mass of legs that kept me shielded. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat and my whole body to freeze. What the hell were they?

Three large wolves stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, they were larger then any wolf I had seen. The black one leading the other two, a smaller one but still large hung back further letting the largest, the russet colored one go in second.

"She's here." Edward called out, the wolves looked to him and growled, "We mean no harm to her but they do."

The black one barked loudly, his teeth sharp and pointed. His eyes locked on Edward whilst the other two trotted behind the threat. What was going on?

"What is this?" I heard Conrad shout out as lots of hisses and snarls broke out.

The black wolf looked to Conrad, his growl deepened as his eyes locked on the deep crimson. They knew they were a threat. Were they going to help us

"Get the girl!" Conrad and Uric shouted, the group of vampires ran to us, I saw everyone brace them selves.

More howling broke out as the three wolves started their attack on the new born's, "Watch her!" Emmett shouted as he took off grabbing a vamp and pulling his arm off. The creams and shouts as few of them got dismembered.

Edward and Alice shifted to the change in numbers. But there was still more of them, they came this way and I knew they had to be taken down.

"Alice cover her!" Edward shouted, he jumped away pushing the small group that came to us back, growls and snarls, hisses and yells all blending together. Edward could keep them all back, so three slipped through and crouched in front of us.

Alice pulled me up and shoved me behind her, they pounced as two wolves leaded over us taking down two as they landed, Alice pushed me down and ran to the only one left and locked fingers with him pushing him back.

The russet wolf leaped one them and stood over me, it's hind legs pushed back, it's back straight and head tall. It was huge, more so then Emmett, I had a feeling that if I stood up I would only reach his shoulders.

It lowered it's head and looked at me, it sniffed my face and I kept still, I didn't want to provoke it to attack me. Its wet nose touched my cheek ever so softly, I heard the soft rumbling in it's throat... was it trying to calm me, sooth me? It was like it didn't want me to be scared.

Its head shot away as a new born raced to wards us in blinding speed, I wolf leaped away from me and pounced on the vampire... they were getting smart quick, a second smaller one was running behind it hiding from view.

The wolf looked at me, it's eyes showing the shock and fear in them as the new born ran to me. It was only meters away. I shoved myself up off the floor going to make a run from it, as I got to my feet I was taken down hard.

I felt the heavy weight over me as it punned me to the ground. Its face inches from mine, it's teeth bared at me. I felt the pressure and weight on my right leg intensify. I screamed out as I felt the bone brake under it.

"Know you can't run." he said in a husk voice dripping with venom.

I thought this was the end, I thought I was going to die hear and know, there was no one to save me no one to protect me, they all had to fight and save all the innocent people in Forks. I looked at the vampire who pinned me to the ground his smile widened as he knew there was no escape for me.

"Bella!" I could hear the screams of Edward, Emmett and Alice. Oh no, I thought, they would have to watch this, watch my death... no, no, no... don't let them see.

Growls and barks echoed and the black wolf tried to cut down the vampires around him. I could see the other wolves fighting hard to get to me. Edward growling full on know ripping ferociously at the new born's keeping him from me.

Looking back up I wanted to face my death head on. The vampire sneered at me and began to lower his head in painful slowness.

The wight suddenly vanished. He was pushed off me, Jasper jumped to his feet and crouched down before him, there was still hope after all.

Jasper snarled at the new born. I saw Edward rip the head off the vampire that was blocking him, he ran to me in blinding speed. He dropped next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him and in to his chest.

As soon as I was in Edwards arms Jasper sprang, I turned away I couldn't bring myself to watch any more. The screams of pain, the growls, the snarls, it wall seemed to film like, this wasn't real, it was impossible.

But it was, my eyes watered as the pain in my leg grew, I knew it was broken, and yet this one hurt more then any other time I had broken anything.

It's okay Bella, it's almost over." I heard Edward say. I lay my cheek on the hollow under his neck and closed my eyes. He was humming my lullaby drowning out the scrams and snarls.

After what seemed like a long time I smelt fire, the smell of burning rubber and petrol. I looked up, a large fire was flickering in the center of the clearing, smock pouring out of it.

I saw the wolves and my family carrying pieces of pale wood.... wait that wasn't wood. I saw an arm being thrown in... what was going on.

There were now vampires around just my family, the Cullen's, the wolves were picking up bits with their teeth and tossing them him. I saw the head of the vampire that had pinned me to the ground, Alice picked it up and kicked it in the fire.

I got it the only way to kill a vampire was to dismember it and burn it.

"Bella!" Carlisle's and Esme's voice called out over the the crackle of the flames.

The black wolf jumped and blocked them from coming closer, it growled and snarled at them, it's hackles raised.

The other wolves circled around us, keeping a close perimeter on me and Edward. I tried to sit up and tell them they were safe but Edward kept me down, my head under his chin and his arms around me pinning me to his chest. My right leg stuck out at a very disturbing angle whilst the other bent at the knee as I pulled it closer to me.

The wolves growled at Carlisle once more, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, I need to see Bella, check her over, I mean her no harm."

the black wolf barked and the others tensed and made a semi circle around me and Edward, as the black and the russet one trotted off.

"They said to wait there." Edward said to Carlisle, he nodded and pulled Esme closer to him. I looked around and saw Rosalie helping Emmett find all the pieces and burn them. I hadn't seen her arrive but I was glad she was alright.

I turned as I heard twigs snapping, two tall men walked out of the trees. My heart stopped, I recognized one of them, they were from La Push.


	23. Chapter 23

I turned as I heard twigs snapping, two tall men walked out of the trees. My heart stopped, I recognized one of them, they were from La Push, but who were they?

"I'm sorry, you can understand our precaution." said the one in the lead. Both half dressed, only cut of shorts were covering them.

"Yes I know... thank you for aiding my son and daughter, we would never have made it back in time." Carlisle said staying exactly were he was.

"Bella" Emmett said walking up to me. He was stopped by the second man, Emmett tried to pull him off but the man held on tighter. "Jacob get off me, let me see my sister."

"Sister." said the first one is eyes shot to me and back to Emmett.

"Jacob." I said, "Jacob Black?" he looked to me when I said his name, it was him. The last time I had seen Jacob was when I was a kid, he had changed so much.

"How is she your sister bloodsucker." the first one asked. His eyes darting from the both of us.

"I was changed two years ago when I was attacked by a bear... now let me see my sister." Emmett shouted, his anger was still bubbling in him and it would explode anytime soon.

"Alright let him go." Jacob freed Emmett, this was something I wasn't used to see Emmett was never usually restrained by anything, maybe he didn't want to fight Jacob and the wolves.

Emmett flashed to my side, he looked at me face assessing the damage, then down my body. "Carlisle I think her legs broken."

"Please can I go asses her, I am a doctor." I heard Carlisle say as I looked into my brothers face.

I could see the fear begin to fade now he was with me, now that he knew that I was alright. "what's going on?" I asked where did the other two wolves go and where did these men come from.

"Their werewolves Bella." Edward said softly in my ear from behind me, his arms around my waist holding me to his chest protectively. I froze, there wasn't such things as werewolves... but then again vampires did exist so it was possible. "They wont hurt you they protect humans from us." he added when I stiffened.

Emmett took my face in his hands making me look at him, "Bella do you feel dizzy or anything?"

I shook my head, "My leg hurts... is dad alright, please say he's alright" I pleaded.

"He's fine, I wouldn't let anything happen to my family." he smiled down at me.

"Bella, I'm going to give you something for the pain, it'll be to much for you to bare if we try and move you now." Carlisle said. I looked to him his face professional but caring, there was something different, scared almost what could he see that I couldn't, was it me? Was I in a bad shape?

I nodded, this meant needles... I hated needles. Alice came up to me she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, Emmett took my hand. At least everyone was alright.

"Bella this might knock you out, you have a possible two fractures maybe more in the ankle so I may have to knock you out." I nodded again anything was better then the pain that was growing in my leg.

I felt his cold hand take my arm, I closed my eyes an rested my head back on Edward. "I love you," I muttered.

"I love you too, you are my life now." he returned. I didn't care that everyone was watching, I had to tell him.

I felt the needle scratch my skin and the cold liquid begin to run through my veins. I took a deep breath and sighed, it didn't take long for the drug to work, a few minuets I sat in silence listening to Carlisle say he wasn't sure as to how many fractures I had. I wonder how he carried all his doctors stuff... maybe he was like a drug lord and stashed the syringes in his jacket, I giggled to myself. That would be funny to see.

"What is it love?" Edward asked, I had giggled out loud.

"Nothing." I said back, "Cause there are vampires and werewolves does that mean there are witches and stuff?" my voice becoming slurred with drowsiness, at least the pain was gone.

"No love, just us." Edward answered me, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Right." the drug worked really fast, I felt my head slip a couple of times as my mind slowed down. I felt Edwards hands softly stroke my stomach and arm making me fall further into the darkness.

+V+

My head felt heavy and body weak. Bright lights shone through my closed eye lids. My body felt numb, well my bottom half did anyway. I could hear mumbling from somewhere and I wanted to make out the words but I couldn't all I could hear was the constant bleep of a machine or an alarm.

I took a deep breath and sighed wanting sleep to take me again.

My right leg twinged, and my eyes shot open, everything of what had happened shot through my head, clear as day.

"Bella honey," I heard Esme's voice. I turned my head looking at the cream walls and bright lights, the beeping was the machine next to me, tubes coning out of it and into me, I saw the drip pumping a small amount of clear fluid into me every so often.

I looked up and found her, she was lent over me stroking my hair back off my face. The kind smile warming me.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Weird." I replied my mouth tasted funny. "Can I have a drink my mouth tastes like old sock."

She laughed and poured me a cup of orange that was by my bed. Holding it she let me sip it through the straw that was poking out the top.

"Is that better dear?" I nodded, and she sat back down, "You're mother is here with Charlie, they went to get a cup of coffee." I looked up at her, my mom, what was she doing here so soon?

"When did she get here?" I was so surprised, It was like a six hour flight, "how long was I out for?"

"Well there was a little complication with your leg.... it seems that there was a number of fractions... the whole ankle bone was shattered... Carlisle managed to put it back together nicely so it should heal really well."

I just looked at her, my whole ankle... shattered.... no wonder it hurt more then the others. "How long was I out?"

"They had to keep you sedated for two days, they didn't want you to get stressed... we had to tell Charlie."

"You told him, about?" My eyes widened, no way did she tell him they were vampires and I was being chased by two others who wanted to kill me.

"No, no no, not that... we told him you fell down the stairs at our house, that you were running away from Alice who wanted to give you a make over... Alice came up with it, she had a little to much fun fabricating the evidence at our house."

I looked even more shocked at her, why would they say that? At least they could have blamed it on my bad balance problems not bring Alice into it.

"Alice made you parents fall in love with her when she apologized... little monster." Edward walked in, his God like smile back on his face. I fell in love all over again, he was perfect, to perfect for someone like me.

He sat on the chair on the other side of my bed and took my hand, minding the wires that connected me to the heart monitor. Of course my heart sped up when he touched me, I blushed and looked down.

"That's going to be embarrassing." I muttered, Edward chuckled and Esme just smiled at me.

"That's what I love about you." he commented kissing my forehead, again making my heart pound.

"Where's Emmett?"

"About that... Bella there is something you need to know about..." he started off, I saw Esme glance at me and them to him saying something to quiet for me to hear, "She needs to know, if not know she will only get mad at us for not telling her..."

she nodded and I looked to each of them I wanted to know and I wanted to know now, what were they keeping from me?


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sorry but the next chapter mat take a while I tore the ligaments and nerves in my hand and I am finding it hard to type, I will try as hard as I can, please be kind and bare with me.

+V+

"Where's Emmett?"

"About that... Bella there is something you need to know about..." he started off, I saw Esme glance at me and them to him saying something to quiet for me to hear, "She needs to know, if not know she will only get mad at us for not telling her..."

she nodded and I looked to each of them I wanted to know and I wanted to know now, what were they keeping from me?

"What's happened?" I gasped, the monitor starting to beep faster, I felt their cool hands on me trying to calm me.

"Bella nothing bad has happened to him, I promise..." Edward said resting his fore head on mine.

"Then what is it, spill it." I panted.

"Bella please stay calm or the nurse will have to sedate you again..." I took a deep breath just to make them tell me. "Before I tell you I want you to know nothing will happen to you love, I swear on my existence..." he looked at me, my face cupped in his hands. "Bella they escaped, I'm so sorry we could do anything there were so many new born's we couldn't leave to go after them and leave you with so little protection."

His voice washed over me, they escaped, Uric and Conrad escaped... they had a second chance to get me... they could make a bigger army... they could kill more innocent girls... they could kill dad... they could destroy my family.

"Bella, we wont let anything happen to you." Esme said trying to pull me from my thoughts, it wasn't working, so many thoughts were trying to get through my head.

"Bella?" his angelic voice called to me, I barely heard it, I felt his hands try and pull my face to his, gently getting me to face him. I was over reacting I knew, I was safe, but that wasn't what had scared me, the town was in danger because of me. "Bella the wolves are going to help us, we will get them before they do anything... nothing will happen."

I let my watering eyes find his, I couldn't bare to lose anyone. "Promise me you wont go after them alone!" I near enough shouted.

"Bella, I promise... please calm down, I will have to get the nurse..." he tried to joke but his face was lined, like he wanted to cry his dry silent tears.

Taking a deep breath I forced my body to calm down, I didn't want to sleep any more I had to know what was going on. "The wolves, Jacob?"

"He's here, would you like to see him?" Edward asked. I nodded and he let go of my face and walked to the door.

There was a little noise then there he was the boy I had known when I was younger. He had grown so tall, his face handsome in some strange way. He smiled softly but his face held a slight scowl.

"Hey Bells, how you doing?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Jacob is that really you?" my voice sounded strange, I guess it was the strain of trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Yeah, changed a lot haven't I?" he chuckled, his back to the door he stood feet away from as if unsure whether or not to come any closer to me.

"You sure have, a wolf... I mean... wow."

"Yeah, wow." I said his body quivered once and his nose scrunched up.

"What's wrong Jake." I called him the old nickname that I used when I was little, Emmett thought of it and I just used it.

"He finds it hard to be with us, we smell really bad to them, and them to us." Edward said before Jacob could answer. "He's young and finds it hard to control his wolf side when we are around."

"I have more control then you think, leach." Jacob snarled, his body quivered again and I saw him force his body to freeze.

"I was just explaining to her pup." Edward retorted coldly, what was he hearing in Jake's head at the moment?

"Edward, manners." Esme said, she smiled and apology at Jacob then looked to me. "Would you like something to drink?"

I nodded and she passed me the cup of orange, taking a large sip through the straw. "Emmett's gone after them hasn't he?" I asked looking down.

I felt Edward's cold finger lift my chin to face him, "Alice, Rose and Jasper with the rest of the wolves have gone with him, he is safe don't worry." his velvety angelic voice soothing me. I nodded, the door opened and Renee and Charlie walked in.

They smiled when they say me awake, "Bella I was so worried." my mother said rushing to my side.

"I'm fine mom." I said letting her hug me to the bed.

"I'll see you later Bells." Jacob said waving to me as he went to the door. "See you Charlie, I'll tell Billy she alright."

"Thanks Jake, be good." Charlie said.

+V+

I talked to my parents for hours, Edward just sat in the corner watching me, answering the few questions that went his way, Esme said she was going to check the others make sure they were alright.

I wanted to know but I knew that even of there was something happening I couldn't do anything know more then ever.

After Mom and Charlie left I was alone with Edward, he came to my side after saying good bye to them, his cold hands on my face.

"Sleep Bella, you need to rest, and if we need to dose you up again it may be a while for you to leave." he said against my lips, before kissing them softly. "I'll sing you to sleep."

his soft melody of a voice humming my lullaby did what it usually did, sending me to sleep, his hands on mine stroking circles into the back of it. He kissed it every so often before I eventually fell into the sleep that called to me.

+V+

I was let home the next day, Carlisle was pleased that my leg had started to heal already. I had a black cast on with a black brace so I could move around without crutches.

Emmett returned that day and he helped me out of bed, Alice and Rose helped me get into some clothes, skinny genes were of the list only baggy pants could be warn. Alice was talking about going shopping for some new sweat pants so I could be comfortable, at least she was taking me into account this time.

When I was ready to leave Emmett picked me up like a football, my bum leg sticking out. Charlie was getting the house Bella protected as Emmett said in his impish grin, there was still a slight glint of the fear and guilt there and I wanted to them to disappear.

I was put into the large Jeep and driven home by my brother, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and Hales were meeting the werewolves to sort out the new treaty and bordering lines. I was happy that we had help but I was still scared of losing any one, people I knew and people I didn't.

We got home to my surprise the furniture had been moved so I could walk, hobble in my case, around with out finding something other then myself to fall over. I was placed on the couch and a box of pizza handed to me.

"Hospital food sucks, if I remember right." Emmett said grinning. I smiled and took the box and began to stuff it in my mouth. "Slow down sis I don't want to end up doing the Heimlich maneuver." he chuckled as he took his seat next to me.

"I'll see you tonight kids Harry's still not well and his family need help, the kids are going through a hard time. We nodded and said bye.

I fell asleep against Emmett as we watched some movie on the telly. My dreams were confusing, things shooting across and not staying long enough for me to make them out.

_I was stood in the clearing the wind blowing softly around me like a soft spiral of a twister, my hair twisting next to my face. I wasn't cold but I wasn't warm. I couldn't feel anything._


	25. Chapter 25

_I was stood in the clearing the wind blowing softly around me like a soft spiral of a twister, my hair twisting next to my face. I wasn't cold but I wasn't warm. I couldn't feel anything._

_Images swirling around my face trying to show me things, I found my self trying to block them._

_Closing my eyes I focused on Edwards face, seeing him smile at me, his eyes lovingly look at me. My family both human and vampire. Their happy smiling faces._

"_No!" I heard a snarl pulling me from my thoughts. Violent images hit me, blood, body's, screams..._

_No I wouldn't let myself see these things, I wouldn't let them get me... "Edward." I said smiling as I made my head go back to his face, memorizing his features once more, I knew this wasn't doing him any justice but it was all I had for know._

"_You will be mine!" came the snarl once more, wending shivers up my spine and skin, the voice was cold and full of venom, I knew who it was, Conrad. No I wasn't going to let him control my thought's, my dreams, he had no right to be here and I was going to shut him out._

_I scrunched my eyes, trying to block out the snarls and the growls that evaded my personal place, at the hospital he couldn't control my drams and thought's, I was unconscious most of the time in dreamless sleeps, this was his first try since then and I was not going to subside to it._

_The painful images trying to force them selves into my head were growing with power, I couldn't keep this up for long, they were getting heavier and more forceful as they tried to take over._

"_Let me in Bella, you can't keep me out for long." came the cold sarcastic voice once more._

"_Bella, love wake up... it's time to wake up know." Edward..._

_+V+_

"Bella, come to me." I could hear his voice get closer as the lightness spilled into the darkness and the feeling in my body came back. The soft covers around me keeping in my warmth, cold hands on my face stroking my cheeks, a light weight across my chest.

I opened my eyes, and there he was, my personal God looking down on me, he sat by my side on my bed leaning over me both arms bent keeping his weight off me and his fingers touching my cheeks tenderly.

"Morning love." he whispered as a smile spread cross his face.

"Mmm." I mumbled back closing my eyes and letting my hands wrap around his body. His lips touched mine for a brief second before they came down hard, my heart went wild, we had not kissed properly in days, pecks here and there but no full on.

I made the most of it whilst I could, knotting my fingers in his hair at the nape of his head I let him take possession of my mouth, his cold tongue shaped my lips before he went back to taking dominance of my mouth and lips.

He moved away only when I was gasping for breath. He chuckled as he rested his head on my chest listening to my heart pound. "Would you like some breakfast know?" he asked.

"Maybe in a bit." I sighed as my breath became more normal and my heart had started to calm down.

"Sure." he pressed his lips to mine once more, "Alice is coming over soon to help you shower." he said against my lips as I breathed in his beautiful scent.

"Okay,"

The rest of the day went with out problems nothing happened other then the task of my shower and getting changed, Alice helped with Rose as I had a few problems.

Before I knew it I was lead on the couch with Edward behind me holding me to him.

I was a sleep in moments, back into the same dream as last night.

+V+

_I was stood in the clearing the wind blowing softly around me like a soft spiral of a twister, my hair twisting next to my face. I wasn't cold but I wasn't warm. I couldn't feel anything._


	26. Chapter 26

_I was stood in the clearing the wind blowing softly around me like a soft spiral of a twister, my hair twisting next to my face. I wasn't cold but I wasn't warm. I couldn't feel anything._

_I looked around trying to find something... but what? Nothing caught my attention as I servayed the clearing. My hear began to beat wildly, nothing was happening why was I panicking?_

_The wind stopped suddenly, everything was still, not one slight movement. I made my self still, freezing my muscles and not letting any movement escape, Edward was a master at this, I on the other hand couldn't keep that still no matter how hard I tried._

_BANG._

_I spun to the direction of the echoing noise, the trees seemed to quiver with the force of the bang, I couldn't see anything, not one movement of something near me._

_CRASH._

_It was like the old monster movie, where the heroes are in a secluded area and the are faced with the bangs and crashes of a monster then is coming there way, but there was nothing, no monster, no vampire, no werewolves, nothing, I was alone... alone and scared of nothing._

_I sat in a heap and curled up into the fetal position, a quiver ran through my body, I was alone..._

_Alone with no one to help me, protect me... was this his doing, was he trying to frighten me so much that I gave in. He knew I was scared to be alone and he was using it against me._

"_Bella..." and Erie voice called out in the soft breeze that had started, I shivered, I knew that voice, I knew it meant trouble._

_At last he has decided to show himself, maybe he could feel I knew he was there, that I was waiting for him to show._

"_Bella..." he called out once more, his voice low and husk, again like in a movie, when the killer was stalking his victim calling out their name in that creepy way. _

"_Edward..." I said into my arms, "Eward please wake me." I pleaded._

"_Bella..." came the voice, "you can't escape from me, I will find you, I will have you." his voice lowered darkly as he said the last bit._

_I knew he was right he would find me till either me or he was dead._

"_Edward...." I sobbed._

_I felt it, to cold touch on my skin, the comforting pressure on my shoulders and arms. "I'm here, wake up." his velvety angelic voice called out to me. I came out of my fetal position and sat on the ground with the cool pressure comforting me, protecting me._

_I closed my eyes and lent into the invisible hold on me._

_+V+_

My eyes flickered open and found Edwards gold one's looking right back at me, I smiled and curled up to him further.

"Hello love." he breathed, his arms tightened around me, not once faltering in his hold on me. I sighed and closed my eyes once more.

"Thank you." I felt his cool smooth lips touch my forehead and I relaxed against his body. His touch was the most calming yet exciting thing to me.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry I know its short but I really wanted to upload something for Christmas, and I didn't want you to have to wait for much longer.... I want to say thank you for understanding and bearing with me, I will keep trying to update as much as possible as I do have exams in college now and I hopefully I can pass... any way here we are.

A week had past since I got out the hospital, my leg still in the cast and brace thing, I was beginning to get used to it Emmett still insisted that he carry me around school. I couldn't protest because I wanted to go back to school and my dad and Emmett were not to sure of it, so Edward made us work it out to fit us all.

So here I sit in Trig with Jessica, listening to her go on about Mike and their date, from the sounds of it it went pretty well, he kissed her and I had to do the whole OOo business and ask questions, of course I wasn't listening, but I still managed to get her to carry on, and to make it a little worse on my part the teacher never interrupted.

When the bell finally decided to go off I packed my things away in my seat.

"Do you need help getting up?" Jess asked, I could tell she didn't know what to do.

"No Em or Edward will be here in a sec..." Right on cue, Emmett walked through the door, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Bell's, Jess..." he said nodding to her. She couldn't do much, her mouth lay open and she just stood there.

"Err.... hi."she finally said tearing her eyes away from him to look at me, "I'll see you later." With that she walked out of the room.

Emmett lifted me from my chair and held me like a baby, I preferred Edward to do this sort of stuff he was usually kind and carried me with more modesty, Emmett, no he would just lift me up and carry me what ever way suited him. Oh well, sibling love.

"So how was lesson?" He asked.

"Alright, my plan worked, Jess and Mike are together or so it sounds."

"I bet that makes you feel better." he laughed.

"Yeah, hopefully they stay together."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd play cupid."

"Yeah well it get's him off my back so hey who cares."

We entered the cafeteria to the loud babble of students, I thought if it wasn't for my brother and his friends I would have been sat with Mike and Jess and their friends... oh the horror. I was so thankful I didn't.

I was placed in my usual seat between Edward and Emmett. Jasper looked up at me and gave me an expression that said 'I feel sorry for you being sat between them all the time.' I rolled my eyes and sighed, I didn't really mind just wen they heard something the didn't like and got a little closer squishing me.

"So Bella, Me and Rose are thinking of Going shopping, and we were wondering if you would like to stay over?" Alice said.

"No not really, I don't think I could make it around all the shops that you want to go to at my speed." I replied looking down at Emmett's tray of food, spying a slice of Pizza I snatched it.

"Hey."

"You ain't eating it." I said back.

"No Bella,"Alice said getting my attention back, "I said me and Rose are, we'll get you a few things, but I asked if you wanted to stay over."

"Oh." It sunk in I didn't have to go with them just stay over at their house. "alright." I thought about it more they all needed to go hunting soon, especially Edward and Emmett.

"Great tomorrow's Friday so I'll pick you up at seven and you can stay over Friday night and Saturday night." she smiled.

+V+

When Emmett finally got us home I was worn out, I didn't do much on my own but the weight of the cast was getting bad. I kept thinking to myself 'It's good exercise.'

I sat on the Sofa with Charlie and Emmett watching the game, I spaced out most of the time but it was good, I got to spend time with my family, part of my family.

I stood during one of the breaks after feeling my eyes fall, I was sleepy, bed was the only thing wanted now. Emmett saw and stood picking me up and carrying me to my room, pulling my covers back and placed me on the soft matures.

Tucking me in he smoothed my hair back and smiled, "See you in the morning little one." he whispered gently.

"Mmm night." I closed my eyes and faded into the dreamless sleep.

+V+

I woke to the feel on cold hands wrapped around me, I they felt smaller almost. I snuggled up closer to the person holding me, sighing I opened my eyes.

It wasn't Edward that was holding me like usual, but Rose she smiled and loosened her grip on me.

"Morning." I smiled back at her. "Edward had to go hunting, but he'll be at school don't worry." she whispered to me.

She helped me to get up and ready for school today is the last day luckily. We were on our way to school, me in the back Rose and Emmett in front, when Rosalie's phone buzzed.

She pulled it out and flipped it open, "Alice.... what.... Emmett no school go to the house right now!" she shouted her eyes wide with some unknown fear to me.


	28. Chapter 28

In that instant Emmett spun the Jeep round and sped back down the road. I had no idea whats going on but I was sure I would find out soon. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw a message from Edward.

_'No need to panic we'll explain everything_

_when you get here... Alice is_

_just over reacting slightly.'_

What had she seen, Edward was normally the one to over react, what was going on? I watch as the houses past us quickly... if dad knew Emmett drove like this he'd have a heart attack... best him not knowing.

I just sat there watching Rose and Em have a silent, well almost silent discussion. Rose said something and Emmett sped up.

"Whats going on?" I asked, my voice weak.

They didn't answer me. Did they think I wouldn't handle it? What if I couldn't? But Edward had said it was nothing.... unless he didn't want me to know the truth at how bad the situation was...

"Emmett, for god sake answer me!" I almost screamed.

"Bella keep quiet and lay down." He growled, he never talked like that to me.

"Tell me what's going on." I argued back.

"Please Bell's just do it." he softened his tone and peeked at me through the rear view mirror.

I did as he asked, undoing the many buckles that strapped me to the seat and laying down as best I could on the back seats, what was going on it was like when Em pushed me into that hooded sweater and forced me to hide, when we were being 'followed'... Hold on.

Was that what was going on now? Are we being chased? Have they come back for me?

I felt my breathing stop, my chest aching and mouth open. "Bella breathe." Rose said reaching back and patting my head, I looked up at her my eyes watering and body starting to shake. "Bella nothings going to happen... we're just making sure your safe."

How much longer was this going to go on for, they seriously can't keep trying to get me... can they?

I felt the jeep hid the rough road to the Cullen house, and the twists and turns through the jungle like forest. When we finally hit the rough surface of the drive my door was flung open and I was picked up and engulfed in the protection of arms, cold arms the ones that usually held me whilst I slept.

"Edward." I sighed calming as I felt his arms around me.

"Love." he sighed as we entered the house. I could instantly feel the tension, what was going on?

I was placed on the sofa, looking up I noticed the room was full. There were lots more people then I first thought there could be. I noticed Jacob and the other man from the other day.

"Good you made it." I heard Carlisle's voice, "We have had a small problem, We asked if you would come down right away and I am happy you have." he was looking at the small group of around eight, one girl stood in the mist of seven men. "Alice saw the two no mads going to the school and I feel there is something amiss... Alice you said the same."

"Yeah I couldn't see it clearly, it was like they were trying to hide it like they didn't want me to see but some one let it slip." Alice said gliding her way to me and sitting next to me as I was on Edwards lap.

"So we asked for your help, the boundaries or your tribe have been lifted so you can track on your own, but I do ask that you not hurt my family as we have not and will not break the treaty, these No mads have to be destroyed at once, I'm not a very violent man but this needs to be taked care of soon before the Voltury come to sort it out." Carlisle said.

"Sam, I think that will work." Edward said behind me. The man who was with Jacob the other day stiffened. "Jacob yours isn't bad either...." I felt him stiffen, "No!" I looked at him as his head whipped to Jasper. "No way!"

I looked to Jasper, he flinched as he caught my eye, "I didn't think about it, it just popped up." he said looking down.

"No way in hell are we ever going to think of something like that... we are not putting her in danger like that." Edward growled.

"I know, I didn't think, sorry."

"What did he think?" Emmett asked eying Jasper. Of cause he picked up the 'not putting _**her**_ in danger' part.

"If Bella was out side somewhere where they would be it would bring them to us, we would be able to get them unaware and out numbered." Jasper said looking guilty.

"NO!" Emmett shouted the same time Edward jumped up and wrapped his arms tighter around me lifting me from his lap and from the sofa.

"I know, you only thought of it quickly Jaz but you have to understand there is no way I could let..."

"I like it." I mumbled finally catching on.

I felt all eyes on me at that point, my cheeks burning and my bum leg throbbing from the weird angle I was being held, like a rag doll one of his arms wrapped around my waist tightly, his other arm holding one of my legs up almost to my chest.

"Edward why don't you put Bella down." Carlisle said taking a step towards us. Edward looked at him then down at me, as if just seeing how he was holding me. I was on the sofa before I knew it. Smiling thankfully at Carlisle he returned it kindly as Esme came and sat next to me.

"Bella, we are not going to use you as a bate." Edward said. Murmurs from the others, the werewolves mainly.

"But its perfect, they will think of just my blood and they wont even notice the wolves... surprise attack." I said standing up for Jasper.

"Bella No!" Emmett shouted.

"Bell I was thinking in an soldier way, I didn't mean it." Jasper said looking at me.

"But think about it it would work perfectly." I argued.

Edward was in my face, inches apart and still almost touching me, "No, I couldn't do it." he whispered, I could hear the low whines of the wolves even if they were in human form.

"Edward," Carlisle said, he didn't move, his eyes locked with mine intensely, "We could at least think of the idea, even if we don't like it, its best to know all the choices we have."

Edward closed his eyes and moved away, his jaw clenched and body ridged. No one spoke for a few minuets, till a man stepped forward from the group of the La Push Tribe.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Two that we are sure of but they might be bringing new borns." Alice said, I could hear the disgust in her voice, she could see what was going to happen, someone must be changing their minds, "Emmett will you stop thinking please, I cant see."

Leave it to Emmett to think at the wrong time, at least he was trying. I stood from the sofa, Esme held her arms out in case I fell but I didn't, I waddled over to my brother, his face down cast and sad I pulled his chin up with my finger making him look at me, his brow lined and eyes creased with worry and thought.

"Em.... you once said that you'd give your life to protect me...." I reminded him of the time he had swore to me, years ago but he kept it strong, "You have Rose to look after now..."

"Bella, she.." he cut in, this was my speech and I was going to finish it with no interruptions. Holding my hand against his mouth I stopped him from saying any more.

"Listen to me... yes I am scared of dieing, but dieing in the place of a loved one seems like a good way to go.... innocent people are dieing Em, we have to stop this." I stroked his cheek gently like mom used to to calm him down or comfort him.

I heard the mummers behind me, it seems every one had something to say about my little speech, but I blanked it off, Emmett was looking me straight in the eye, his face portraying the mix emotions he was feeling.... still, at a time like this I could still feel sorry for Jasper having to feel everyones emotions, so I tried to calm myself.

I heard a crash from somewhere in the house. Looking around I noticed Edward had gone...


	29. Chapter 29

Hi sorry if you have read this but I was having problems uploading and I had to delete some chapters from two of my stories to get the problem sorted out, so here we go all in order now.

"Listen to me... yes I am scared of dieing, but dieing in the place of a loved one seems like a good way to go.... innocent people are dieing Em, we have to stop this." I stroked his cheek gently like mom used too to calm him down or comfort him.

I heard the mummers behind me, it seems every one had something to say about my little speech, but I blanked it off, Emmett was looking me straight in the eye, his face portraying the mix emotions he was feeling.... still, at a time like this I could still feel sorry for Jasper having to feel everyone's emotions, so I tried to calm myself.

I heard a crash from somewhere in the house. Looking around I noticed Edward had gone...

"No!" came his sharp shout, it was when I turned to the sound of his voice that I was inches from his face, his once golden eyes now black pleading with me silently, the sorrow that shone in the deep depths of them was overpowering.

"Edward…" I began in a soft almost non existent voice.

"No! No matter what you say I will not put you in harms way, the other day with the fight was a bad thing…. Terrible… we could loose control… we all could, in battle everything gets confusing and you will not be near that I will not allow it."

"Edward you have to think about it, Jasper was thinking about it in a military perspective…. Which is what we need, this is not just petty playground fight this is like a war… no matter what you say he needs to be listened to for he knows what he is doing." I said looking at him in the eye trying to make him see my way and the prospect of not doing something that they would not expect, which this was exactly what they would not think of. "They will think you will hide me like you have tried to for the last times, if we take them head on we can out smart them, they know there are three wolves not eight, we have so much more advantages then they do and if we don't take them then we are just falling into what they want us to."

There was silence; I could see the unwanted acceptance that I was right fall onto Edward's face, his brow lined and eyes sad. "We don't know how much they know… I can't loose you… not when I have just found you." His hands took my face and he rested his forehead against mine.

"As much as I want to disagree with you Bella, you do have a point," the man from the tribe said, I think Sam was his name. "There must be some sort of compromise about this; we can't put you in unnecessary danger, agreeing with the lea… Edward, but we can pass up the chance at catching them unawares." I couldn't see his face as Edward still had my face turned to his, under his.

"Bella…" Emmett said in such a small voice I never thought possible, I tried to move to look at him, Edward let go of my face but kept his close proximity. The look on his face was heart shattering. "If we go with this idea…. You leave at the first sign of a problem no question or comments, you can't leave me and dad, I wouldn't be able cope let alone live with seeing Edward… Promise me that, and mean it, don't try and be all heroic… we compromise we listen to you and do as you and Jasper say and in return you leave when we tell you to."

"I promise." I said, surprising myself with the strength in my voice. I looked around the rest of the room at everyone's faces. Jasper seemed to be upset about something, maybe he was regretting having the thought as if anything happened to me he would feel it was his fault, Alice was rubbing his arms muttering something to him, trying to calm him but the thing was I would have thought of the same thing eventually so Jasper wasn't to blame.

Carlisle was watching everyone, looking around mostly to Edward whose intense gaze I felt on me, Rose was like Alice trying to comfort Emmett, Esme was I could tell was torn between everyone. The wolves were all looking to their leader, Sam, except one, Jacob was looking at me with sadness in his eyes, hurt and almost denial.

"So it's settled then all we need to do now is think of a place and when." Sam said.

"We need to get it over with before anyone else gets killed." I said looking back at Edward; he was looking at me still.

"Soon… Right well we will get back to you when we have thought; I suggest you do the same… think of a possible place and time and we will once more compromise… also we will not harm you we are not familiar with your scent we will let the treaty go for now, the boundaries will be let go but the intention still stands as you have given to us." Sam said once more, giving a quick nod to the Cullen's and looking at me, "Stay safe Bella." And with that they all turned to leave.

I turned to Edward and looked into his eyes that had never left me, I could not see any of the gold that was there before, he was upset and angry, "Go hunting I'll be right here I wont be leaving." I said trying to coax him into going, he needed to go, clear his head and think things through even if it was something that I may not think is a good idea for he was the sort of person who would try and think of something to go around the situation… but he needed sometime to himself.

"Bella…" he began to say.

"Go, you aren't doing any good by being thirsty, you need to go." I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around him, as soon as I touched him I was pressed against his chest with his face in my hair taking deep breaths. "Go."

"I'll be back in an hour." And with that I was left standing there in the center of the room, my arms dropped to my side and I stared at the empty space in front of me…..

What have I done…?

Why did I do that…..?

How could I do that to him…?

Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold him when I'm not around, when he's much to far away, I told him to go and now I wished he stayed, because I'm lonely and I'm tired I need him with me for the time I may have left.

I knew it was silly, praying an all, I was never religious but I couldn't tell anyone, I needed to stay strong so that they didn't change their minds from finding out that I didn't actually believe what I had said, it's the only way I see us pulling through.

Without looking to the others I slowly made my hobbled way to the door to the entrance to the house where the large stair case was with the grand piano, upon walking out I was faced with the mess of the tables that were next to the front door for the phone and bits you would find in a normal home (to blend in). the tables were no longer standing but in a large scattered broken mess across the floor, the door to the kitchen was broken in half leaving a long panel of wood were the hinges were and the rest with the destroyed tables on the stone floor.

I blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in my eye's, this was my fault I had caused him to get this angry, I had caused him this pain that he had to vent.

Forcing myself to move I made my way slowly to the piano bench and sat down on it facing the ivory keys that had once gave me so much and now they only gave me the fear and pain of what I was putting my only love through.

There was a sheet of paper on the stand, there was only a few notes written onto it signifying that he must have been composing something when all of this kicked off. I sighed and let myself collapse onto the keys, my arms under my head as I rested against the instrument creating a mighty racket of the keys being presses heavily under me. I felt the tears come then, my face hidden in my folded arms in the keys.

I heard movement behind me but I made no move to acknowledge it, I felt a small cold hand on my shoulder but once again I didn't move, I didn't even try to hid the tears that were running down my face, for one thing Jasper could feel what I was and for another they could all smell the salt tears, so there was no real point in trying to hide the fact, but that didn't mean I had to face them.

The hand left my shoulder and the noises of the clean up party sounded in the now silent house. My heart felt heavy I was tearing this family apart… unintentionally but still the same.

+V+

I didn't know how long I sat there on the piano, my tear had now dried and I had nothing left to cry, sitting up I looked around the room.

I was alone and the mess that once littered the floor was now gone, not one speck signifying the destruction that was left there due to my insensitivity. I turned back to the piano and looked at the sheet of paper that was on the stand.

My fingers reached out and lay them down on the keys, I knew a bit of how to play like where the notes were and how to work out what notes were on the sheet, but that was it really.

I worked out the first few notes and slowly and hesitantly pressed the first key, then after a pause I found the second and third, I managed to find the keys and I went back to play the melody again to see what the tune was. My fingers were clumsy when I tried to play the tune so I could see what it was, I did recognize it even from my poorly played try.

I began once again getting the hang of it more. As I reached to the last part that I could understand, I was making a mess of the song but it fitted my mood well, cold hands lay themselves on top of mine guiding me into playing. I didn't need to look up to realize who it was who was stood behind me, Edward had come back.

I let my hands be lead by Edwards, my heart was beating loudly in my chest as I felt his breath on the back of my neck, I let my hands fall from the keys and shifted so I was perched on the edge of the bench as Edward took over and played the melody letting it form into a different version of my lullaby, this one seemed to be powerful, more so then before where it was the soft soothing and calming lullaby it was to begin with. I felt him shift behind me, his chest brushed my back and his legs came around me as he sat behind me.

Letting my hands drop I placed them onto his legs keeping them from interfering with his playing. My head drooped down and to the side as his lent in, hearing his slow cool breaths played with me, his scent surrounding me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered unable to gain any volume.

"No don't be… you are right in some way…" he sighed as he let his own hands drop from his playing to rest on top of mine on his legs, "I shouldn't have gotten angry like that."

I turned quickly wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself into his torso, burring my face in the crook of his neck and breathing him in. "I want this to stop."

"It will, I will keep you safe, like I said before I just found you and I don't want to loose you, if I did I would waste away… I don't want to be with out you… alone…" he sounded so vulnerable like a lost child begging for it's parents or even someone who they recognize.

"You won't be I will never leave you." I knew I couldn't promise him, so did he, but I would never leave him intentionally… hell I would even fight against the very force of nature to stay alive to be with him. If only I was like him then we wouldn't be worrying about this, I would be able to fend for myself… "Change me." I blurted out.

"What?" he stiffened around me but didn't move to break the tight contact we had.

"Change me; turn me into one of you." I said in a normal voice.


	30. Chapter 30

"It will, I will keep you safe, like I said before I just found you and I don't want to loose you if I did I would waste away… I don't want to be with out you… alone…" he sounded so vulnerable like a lost child begging for its parents or even someone who they recognize.

"You won't be I will never leave you." I knew I couldn't promise him, so did he, but I would never leave him intentionally… hell I would even fight against the very force of nature to stay alive to be with him. If only I was like him then we wouldn't be worrying about this, I would be able to fend for myself… "Change me." I blurted out.

"What?" he stiffened around me but didn't move to break the tight contact we had.

"Change me; turn me into one of you." I said in a normal voice.

"You don't know what you're asking." He muttered lowering his head and like mine pressed his face into the side of my neck.

"I do… this wouldn't be happening if I was like you… I love you, I want to be with you forever." I pleaded.

"Bella I won't let anything happen to you and I won't take your soul away." His voice never increased from its small muttering, it was like he didn't have the strength to argue with me any longer. "Please not now."

I blinked slowly and nodded, "Alright, but this isn't over, just not yet." I moved from my hold on him to get my body to stop aching from the weird twisted angle I was in; I pressed my back to his chest and took a deep breath and let it out.

His hands found their way to my waist rubbing the skin through my top with his fingers on my stomach and his thumbs on my sides. After a moment one of his hands left my waist only to pull my hair off from my shoulder and place it on the other before letting his hand return to it's previous occupation. His cold smooth lips were on the sensitive skin under my ear making my breath hitch and eyes close.

So softly like a moths wings he placed slow kisses up and down the length my neck and under my jaw. I let my head loll back onto his shoulder as his hands began to move in larger motions making his hands stroke the whole length of my side before returning down and snaking round my stomach to only repeat the moves.

When his lips reached my collarbone I turned my head to face him, his lips moved up trailing his soft kisses up my throat to the tip of my chin where he brushed his nose up my cheek and down the side of my face almost like a cat who wants to be pampered. His floorless mouth touched the corner of mine teasing me with a brief touch before letting his lips fall on mine and move with such tenderness. I reached up with one of my hands and cupped it round the back of his neck letting my fingers play with the hair at his nape.

It was then that he did the same, reaching one hand up my back and weaving his fingers through my hair and pulling my head closer deepening the contact we had. He took my other hand and placed it back onto his thigh before releasing it to lay his large stone like hand on my leg. His cold tong lined my lips silently asking to the deeper contact we both wanted, as his kiss deepened into a feverish kiss of the passion we felt for each other; his hand twitched on my thigh before squeezing it and running his hand up and down it. I copied his movements and felt him shiver against me before his kiss slowed and softened.

I couldn't push him any longer; he had gone further then he had ever with me and I wouldn't let myself push him for more, not now.

His hand released the back of my head only to brush the hair back from my face so he could kiss me again, "Bella." He breathed my name before taking my lips with his, succumbing to his will and letting him do what he wanted.

As his fever came down for the second time he rested his head back against my shoulder and we sat in silence for an unmeasured amount of time, letting my body enjoy the casual touches he would place on my neck with his hand from my hair and arm with his other.

"Did you get enough hunting or do you need to go again?" I said softly, I didn't want him to push himself.

"I will go out again later when the others get back… I'm fine but we all will need to hunt regularly till this thing ends." Ah, they needed to be prepared for any surprises. "Are you hungry?"

"No not yet… am I still staying over for the weekend?"

"Yeah Charlie knows, I think we will try and finish this during that time." We were silent again after that for some time, just sat there in the peace till my stomach broke it grumbling to show it was hungry. "Come on lets get you some food."

+V+

It was late when the others returned; I was in my sweats for bed watching telly mindlessly in the arms of Edward waiting for me to fall asleep. They walked in to the main room and sat down as if they hand not just come home.

I knew Edward would be leaving soon he needed to go again and this time take the time in getting enough.

"I'll be back soon love, before you know it." He whispered in my ear.

"Take your time to get what you need." With that I was passed over to Emmett with a small gentle kiss on my lips before he had gone.

It didn't take me long after that to fall into the sleep that began to make my eyes droop, Rose was playing with may hair, something that I found that was relaxing and with out a doubt put me to sleep.

+V+

_I was walking through the Cullen's house, no cast on my leg so I knew I was dreaming._

_It seemed odd, quite; more so then usual, chilled further then I have ever felt the house. Shadows played on the walls as the trees moved in the wind outside, small twigs scratched against the window making me swivel round to look at it._

_There were no leaves on the branches, just the bone like fingers of each limb._

_In the silence that was deafening I began to walk finding comfort in my lone footsteps. I got to the landing to the stairs where I heard the low thump of the end keys of the piano being hit almost like I had when I was waiting for Edward to return home… except this was different it went for the low end to the top end like in the movies where there is someone in the house with the babysitter and the murderer keeps playing with her so she panics._

_I reached the stairs to find nothing by the piano as it notes faded in to the once more unnerving silence._

_Looking round at the top of the stairs I slowly made my descent to the front door, the wind whistling through the trees dulled through the glass but still audible to my less sensitive ears then my family._

_My instant human reaction was to call out for them to see if they were here but I fought hard and bit back the urge to do so knowing that I would bring the unwanted guest sooner then I wanted._

_It was strange how I knew I was dreaming and that it wasn't real, it was almost as if because I was not doing this I was able to tell the difference from one to the other… to this I was happy and thankful for if I couldn't tell who knows what would happen… for one thing I wouldn't have not made it through some of my other dreams with Conrad, he was using my fear to manipulate my dreams but because he couldn't manipulate my mind he couldn't really harm me and this was the fact I was thankful for, for if I didn't and I believed what he was doing to me in my dreams were actually happening then I dread to think of what I would do…. Or what would happen._

_I froze as I felt a cold breath on the back of my neck, "Conrad." I said letting him know I was not falling for his tricks and I would face him head on._

"_Hello little lamb." His eerie voice sounded softly into my ear, "What a nice surprise… you came looking for me."_

"_I wasn't looking for you." I retorted trying to keep my wits and calm from leaving me and letting the fear and anger show… even though I bet he could feel it._

"_You know you didn't play fair the other day, I would have had you if it wasn't for your bad-manners with not introducing your wolf friends to us, we were surprised." He was moving back away from me, I turned so I could see him… I needed to see him to see what he was going to do._

"_They just came." I said looking into his blood red eyes and forcing down the shiver that wanted to creep up my spine._

"_Still…" he smiled at me sweetly… it was creepy how he looked as though he wanted to play nice, like children who made a bad introduction and were trying to start over. "Are you not going to call for them?"_

"_Who?" I know who he meant but I was going to buy myself some time hoping they would wake me soon… or if they could get some more information if at all possible._

"_Edward… Emmett… or any of the others… the wolves, take your pick." He answered looking at me with a sour but smug look on his in human face._

"_No." I replied simply._

"_And why not, I quite enjoy watching you try to communicate with them… the fear in your eyes is beautiful." A sick and twisted smile broke out across his face. "I will find you and even with the help of them three wolves you will not escape me, one way or another I will find you… you will be mine."_

_Three wolves… he didn't know there was more… I was right, Jasper was right, they were not going to expect the attack from them, so all we needed to do was get the same wolves that were in the fight and they will not expect the others hiding._

"_No Edward and Emmett will keep me safe, they will do anything to keep me away from you." I said strongly not raising my voice._

"_Hiding you won't work I can smell you easily… such a mouth watering scent." Once again I suppressed a shiver from his sneer… the thing was I wasn't going to be hiding._

"_They'll find away."_

_He took the few steps to me so his face was but a few centimetres away. My heart began to pick up as his eyes probed mine searching for something. "Where's that fear, keeping your calm will not work for I will force it out of you one way or another." His cold finger ran down my cheek to my lips, my heart sped up more as my breathing shook, he smiled as he was beginning to get a reaction from me._

_His face moved closer, his nose brushing up where his finger went down to my temple; "Mmmm" he breathed fanning his cool breath across my face. I jumped as I felt his cold tong lap once from my cheekbone to forehead on the side of my face._

"_Stop." I whimpered, instantly I wanted to kick myself for letting my fear show to him, proving the power he still held over me._

"_There it is, see I did say I would bring it out." The shaking breath let me know he was laughing, I grit my teeth and narrowed my eyes on him._

"_Get off me." I forced as much venom into my voice as much as a human could, he let the smile drop from his face as he registered the anger in my face, the utter disgust I held for him, yes the fear was still there but I had to make it lay low I would not let him have the upper hand here._

_He took a step back so I could see his face clearly. My vision went blurry for a moment but cleared as I looked around. Was he doing this?_

"_What are you doing?" he snarled at me, I didn't answer him causing him to let out a growl._

_Something cold touched my forehead like a hand resting against it to feel my temperature but not being removed. Calm filled my body relaxing my mind._

"_No!" Conrad's growls were increasing as his hate filled eyes locked onto me, the hunger in them was intense making me wonder what was happening, this wasn't his doing, was Edward pulling me back to reality._

_More calm filled me soothing my heart into a peaceful pulse, relaxing my body further so that my breathing went softened as if I was going to sleep._

_Blackness surrounded me silencing the ferocious growls from the enraged vampire._


	31. Chapter 31

_Something cold touched my forehead like a hand resting against it to feel my temperature but not being removed. Calm filled my body relaxing my mind._

"_No!" Conrad's growls were increasing as his hate filled eyes locked onto me, the hunger in them was intense making me wonder what was happening, this wasn't his doing, was Edward pulling me back to reality._

_More calm filled me soothing my heart into a peaceful pulse, relaxing my body further so that my breathing went softened as if I was going to sleep._

_Blackness surrounded me silencing the ferocious growls from the enraged vampire._

+V+

I opened my eyes to look into the golden ones of one of the Cullen's, the thing I wasn't expecting was the person who was looking down at me, I was expecting Edward's face to be the one I was looking at not Jasper's.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked his eyes scanning my face.

"She will be more alive in one minute let her wake up." Came Alice's voice from behind me. That's when I felt the arms wrapped around me, crossing over my stomach. There was still a hand on my forehead… that must have been Jasper's.

"How did you do that?" I asked with a voice filled with sleep.

"See," Alice said a smile obvious in her voice.

"I don't know… are you alright?" Jasper said once more.

"Yeah."

"So it would seem that if Jasper calms you we can wake you up when Edward can't." Alice said letting a small giggle out.

"What did you do?" I looked at Jasper as I was unable to see Alice's face from how she was holding me.

"I could feel your fear when you were sleeping and I tried to calm you when you didn't wake to us calling you," his eyes were on me and flicking around over my body as if making sure I was alright, "when I felt you anger I tried again only it wasn't working like it usually does, only a bit was getting to you so Alice told me to touch you, we thought that if I sent the waves to your head you would feel them more then if it was just to your body."

"Thank you…" I looked around the room, searching, there was Emmett and Rose at the door looking at me with relief.

"Edward's not back yet, he's on his way and will be here soon." Alice said.

"I need to see Carlisle… now." I said pushing myself up, trying to get out of Alice's grasp. The memories of what happened in my dreams came back to me and this was important information that I needed to tell him.

"He's coming now, are you in pain?" Emmett said walking up to me.

"No." I said simply as Carlisle walked into the room, his eyes on me as he made his way over to me on the bed in Edwards room.

"Bella?... Rose can you get her a drink please, orange she needs sugar." He said checking my pulse.

"I'm fine Carlisle," I said for him to stop, "I have information to tell you."

There was a look of surprise on his face but he nodded, "alright."

"It's not much but it should help, and it proves Jasper was right… Conrad only knows there are three wolves not eight and he thinks you will be hiding me when the time comes for the fight." Rose was back handing me a glass of orange she was looking at me with surprise like she thought she didn't hear me correctly.

"This is good news but how did you find it out?" Carlisle asked.

"I kept him talking so that you could wake me before he tried anything, I wasn't sure if you could or if you would notice but I'm glad you did... thanks Jasper… the good thing is, if I can stay calm in the dreams he can't hurt me or touch me, it was only when I began to panic when he touched me, he said he feeds of my fear."

There was silence all their eyes were on me, no one moved for some time.

"Edward has heard what you said, he's almost here." Alice said breaking the quiet.

"Bella how is it that you wake up to Edward then?" Carlisle asked, "If it's the calm that keeps him away and the over use of calm that wakes you…"

"I don't know, I feel safe with him, it's his voice, the sound of him sort of calms me down enough to think straight… and the lullaby he hums, his voice can reach me."

"He calms her in a different way to me." Jasper said, "Like Emmett does."

There was silence once more, I closed my eyes trying to escape the thoughts and looks of everyone, my own included.

I felt the familiar cold touch grace my cheeks, finger tips softly caressing my skin. I opened my eyes and found Edward where Jasper had been last time I had opened my eyes, his familiar golden eyes with the soft speckles of the emerald green only just visible around his pupils, the soft loving gaze he held for me and only me.

"Come on lets let her sleep." Carlisle said, I smiled a thank you as he looked down at me with an expression as to say privet time.

"Good night little one." Emmett said touching my bummed leg as it stuck out from under the covers, a small smile on his lips barely showing his dimples.

"Night big bear." I replied smiling back.

Alice shifted behind me and before I felt anything Edward was in her place with me resting on his chest, his legs on either side of me and his arms wrapped around my waist keeping me to him.

When the room was finally empty I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes. "Sorry I wasn't here love." Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, you needed to go and it would have happened even if you were here the good thing was I found out things that we would never have known to be true."

"True, but I still wish I was here to keep you safe." I couldn't respond to that, what should I have said; 'yes you should have' or 'no because Jasper had it all under control'… no I couldn't say anything like that to him. "But one things for sure I never want to be in this house on my own." I shivered at the memory of the dream where the house was empty and cold.

"I will never leave you."

Sorry its so short but I couldn't think of anything else to write and to me it seemed like a good place to stop, the next one will be longer I promise, maybe not really long as I am trying to upload quickly but I hope its alright.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello, I know it's been so long and I am very sorry but I have had so much on that I have not found time really as well as not having the internet to upload anything, im having to steal it of my neighbours, I know its wrong but I have to. I have moved out on my own so everything is new to me and I have just got my acceptance to University so I have to do some work towards that so I an very sorry.

For those wondering yes I am finishing the stories I have (they may just take a while but I hope you can be patient and I swear I will finish them.

Thank you all so much for reading and being so nice, I am always greatful to you all.


	33. Chapter 33

I know its short but this has been one of the few chances I have had to get the internet long enough for this, I will be trying my hardest to keep the updates going and I feel I am drawing to an end so I hope u will carry on reading.

Thank you. Also I promised I would mention this when I next uploaded so Yoshino in the Moonlight3 has a forum that I said I would tell people about so if you have time please check it out thank you again.

"I will never leave you."

+V+

I don't remember falling asleep again that night, I had no dream from what I can remember and I woke up to what seemed like minutes after.

I was still in the cool embrace of Edward, just I had moved whilst sleeping into a more intimate position, but could I be blamed for that when I was sleeping. My head lay on his stomach with my body still between his legs which one of them was raised bent at the knee, my arm was draped over his thigh holding onto the end of his shirt and the other was gripping the pant leg of his bent knee.

I blushed deeply when I realised that my stomach was on his pelvis. I had to move, God knows what I must be doing to him.

"Bella?" his angel voice delicately called out to me, checking that I was awake.

"Mmmm." I mumbled unable to from words at the moment in time; after having woke up and found how we were laying. His hands moved from my back, I hadn't noticed they were there, and trailed up my body to my shoulders.

I moved my head up so that I could look at him, his face was immaculate, and the smile touching his lips sent my heart into a splutter, oh the things he does to _me_.

He brushed the hair of my face and scanned it with his eyes as if like Jasper did last night making sure I was alright. "Why are you blushing?" he asked. What was I meant to say to that, _'have you seen how I am lay on you?'_, no way was I going to say that. I began to move to sit up which he followed keeping the same distance between us as we moved.

I looked down, away from his face, only for him to take my chin in his fingers and pull it back up so his questioning eyes could look into mine.

"Bella what is it?" I knew he was beginning to get worried now for I haven't answered him yet.

Thinking of the only thing I knew would explain some of the reason I was blushing with out having to explain the need I wanted to him, for one thing I knew he wouldn't give it to me… yet, so I stuck with the simple truth, "I love you."

His face softened from his confusion anxiousness, serene and tranquil expressions covered his face as the loving smile moved his lips. "And I you, love."

V

The wolfs came round the same day to arrange things for the fight. I was sat on Edward's lap not listening to any of it, some how I couldn't, my mind was forever on the thought of what would happen if one of them didn't make it, whether it be one of the Cullen's or one of the tribe.

I couldn't live with it… worse was what if something happened to Edward… would he try and protect me through out the whole thing and if he did would that leave him open to attacks?

I knew Alice and Esme could fight but I still had my doubts, they were small, Alice more so, but they were vampires.

Jasper walked over to us, I saw him coming through the corner of my eye but I didn't register it till he laid his hand on my shoulder sending a massive wave of calm into my body. I looked up at him and he gave me a small reassuring smile before he looked to Edward before thinking something, the arms around me tightened, pulling me further into his embrace.

"Love don't worry nothing will happen to you." He whispered into my ear, "Jasper will keep sending you peaceful till you are able to do so you're self."

I gave Jasper a small smile of apology, I must be annoying him with my mass of mixed up emotions.

Carlisle was telling the tribe now what had happened in the dream I had where I had found out what Conrad knew and thought. They looked pleased but for some reason I couldn't be as pleased with them. That's when it crossed me… had they thought of it or was I just being silly… I had to check.

"Wait," I said, making them all stop and look at me, even Alice, although she had said she couldn't see anything when the wolves are around it was still surprising to see her surprised, "Is it possible that he knows there are more and that he is just giving me the information we want to know to set us up?" I said all at once.

Emmett looked at me, it was clear by his face that he had not thought about it and that for me to have thought about it first was a bit of a dilemma as they were Vampires and their minds worked differently letting them think of more then one thing at the same time.

Emmett wasn't the only one, Edward froze behind me, and everyone else stopped, frozen like Edward.

Sam was the first one to speak looking at me as he spoke, "Only three of us were there that day, I called for the rest once you were brought back from the hospital, we keep out all vampire trates other then mind readers so even if this leach could read our minds he would only hear voices and not be able to tell them apart… he is not a mind reader like… Edward, "he still had trouble saying their names, but then again these were life long rivals, "so we have nothing to fear about that."

"What about the part of me being there… I might have given something away by accident in the dream, he may have cottoned on to it and know that I will be there with you all and not hiding." I pushed, there had to be something, that thing was gripping my gut making me feel uneasy about something.

"If that is the case we will move you, the pack is able to work with Vampires if it is to save a human, we will not let them harm you."

I was silent as I looked away… no one spoke for a long while thinking most likely of what I had said and if there was any possibility.

"Jasper you have a point," Edward said behind me, gaining everyone's attention, "He has a feeling that there will be more new born's there, and if that is the case then we need to sort out battle techniques."

"We know how new borns fight Jasper has shown us more then enough times though out our lives." Carlisle said, "Are you familiar or would you like us to show you?"

"We are familiar, it is passed down with the generation of our kind on how to kill vampires." I was surprised at the way he was talking about killing the same thing as the people in front of him, and for none of the Cullen's or my brother to flinch or even react to what he said.

"Then we are all ready for them, I would say because Edward and most likely Emmett will be staying close to Bella that we have one or two of your pack near them so that if needs be we can send messages through to each other." Carlisle said once more, I could see why he was the coven leader know, he had a level headed, even in a situation like this, he was like Jasper able to think in a logical way, yet very strategic making the best salutations to what ever the scenario.

"That would be helpful; we would also like to keep our numbers hidden till the opportune moment so we can strike with out them knowing our numbers." Sam said.

Edward nodded, the movement on my back let me know what he thought, "You will have a big advantage that way." It must be weird for them all to be talking like this; I wonder if any of them thought about the other side turning?

No. No matter what their troubles are between them selves they would work together to solve this and then they will go back to the treaty and the same lives we lived before any of this madness started.

As the day went on and the wolves left I was sat with the Cullen's in their main room when dad phoned me.

"Hey Bella." His voice said.

"Hay dad; how are you?"

"Fine, look your mom's not to happy with the news about what's going on around here, and we were thinking that maybe it's best of you and Emmett go back and stay with her till this thing is dealt with." My body froze I knew everyone else could here the conversation I was having with my dad but did he honestly believe I would leave when I only just got here?

"Dad no, I'm not leaving Edward, and Emmett wont leave Rose, we can't leave you here with out something to come home too." I said reasoning with him.

"But I may not be coming home most of the time, I have been sleeping some nights at the station in case a call comes in, it's all hands on deck… I would feel better if you did go, I'm sure Edward would say the same." No I was not going into this.

"Dad look the safest place for me right now is here at the Cullen's, I will not go back to Mom and you can't make me, " I hated doing this, I had only just come back to him and I was trying to guilt him into letting me stay even though what he wanted was only for the best. "I have only just got here, and I don't think Phil will want me back."

"He's agreed to let you both stay." He sounded like he was trying to plead but still holding back because he didn't really want us to go.

"Sorry dad but I won't agree, Emmett what do you say?" I said looking over at my brother who was looking at me. I put on speaker phone with the help of Edward, I hate technology.

"As much as I want you safe I cant go with out Rose and the rest of their family, and if I don't go dad neither does Bella." I loved Emmett, but o also knew the real reason why we couldn't go….

There was no force alive other then the family I was with and the tribe down in La Push that could take down the person and person's responsible for the murders. It just wasn't an option for us to leave.

"Alright but if she rings you tell her I did try." He said there was a slight tone of happiness that his two children wanted to stay with him but there was also that father fear of having his only children in harms way because they were to stubborn to do as he and their mother had asked.

"We will dad, and anyway we all know that mom wouldn't look after us, it would be the other way around." Emmett said laughing.

I was happy to see the smile back on his face, even if it was just for a short time.

"Yeah true, anyway kids, love you both and stay with the Cullen's if you stay together you will be less of a target..." oh how wrong he was, "I'll see you both soon."

"Bye dad love you." And the line went dead.

Only then did I realise I was crying, Edward was trying to sooth me but I felt such despair… I may never see my dad or mom again if this fight ends badly.

I cried till I was all out of tears and my throat was sore, oh how much of a wimp I was, I was crying and worrying a lot lately, I was surprise Jasper was able to be normal around me with these feelings radiating off me, I would have killed me by now just to stop it.


	34. Chapter 34

"Bye dad, love you." And the line went dead.

Only then did I realize I was crying, Edward was trying to sooth me but I felt such despair… I may never se my dad or mom again if this fight ends badly.

I cried till I was all out of tears and my throat was sore, oh how much of a wimp I was, I was crying and worrying a lot lately, I was surprise Jasper was able to be normal around me with these feelings radiating off me, I would have killed me by now just to stop it.

+V+

I had final calmed down by the end of the evening and I was now lay in the large bed in Edward's room waiting for sleep to take me. Edward was next to me his arms around me and chest pressed against my back as his chin above my head.

Sleep finally gave into me and with in the few hours of lying with Edward I was sleeping.

+V+

_Once more I was in the Cullen house but this time it wasn't night it was__ day darkened with the rain pounding on the glass of the windows._

_I walked from the top of the stairs down, slowly making sure I could at least hear anything that was coming, even if vampires are silent and faster then sound its self I wanted to be at least able to hear things going on around me._

_Taking each step at a time I looked around the room below, there was nothing, the piano still stood in its corner by the bottom of the stair case, but there were no tables by the door, the ones Edward destroyed. As I reached the last step I walked over to the bench of the piano and sat down, I would wait, patiently try and keep my own calm, but I would not wonder around._

_It felt like them dreams you have that you are walking but don't' seem to be getting anywhere or the one's were time stands still but you keep moving. I must have been sat on the bench for well over twenty minutes but I wasn't going to move, if he wanted me he would have to come to me not me to him._

_A few more minutes passed and I was still alone in the large house, the cold presence was once more on my forehead… but nothing happened. Was that Jasper or Edward? Were they trying to pull me from the dream that had no purpose yet?_

"_Well, well, well… look what we have here; little lamb has come to play." Came the voice that was beginning to get familiar to familiar._

"_Conrad, what brings you here this fine evening?" I had no idea if it was evening or not but it sounded good. I would try and play how he played with me, stay clam and at least get some information if I can._

"_I am finding you're manners to be much desired, first you forget to introduce your friend and now you mess with my dream." He said walking around the door from the front room so I could see him, his face with the smug smile he usually wore at every start to these meetings._

"_That wasn't you then?" I asked I knew of course it wasn't but he didn't know that._

"_Don't play coy with me little lamb, it was you're vamp boyfriend saving you again, but I'm on to you, none of them will save you not your boyfriend, not you lover not your family." His smile rose as his conceited and self-righteous personality began to come out. He was trying to get the upper hand._

"_First of all Emmett is my brother not my lover, that would just be wrong… and second, who's to say you didn't do it like you have been controlling my dreams, why not try and make an illusion to make me feel safe that they'll get me out, when if all you wanted was to trap me into thinking they could wake me when they couldn't… the question is are you lying to me or are you right that it is them?" I surprised myself, how calm would I stay and for how long, this couldn't last, I was scared of Conrad yet I was holding my own._

_The smile on his face turned to a menacing and looming structure of sarcasms, there was to possible things this could mean, he knew what I was playing at or he truly thought that I think it's him controlling my dreams._

"_Ah so it is you." I said, a smile pulling my lips._

"_Hai but why are you so calm knowing I can put you into that trap as you say where you feel safe?" he asked not moving from the door of the front room._

"_Because your little trick is wearing thin… predictable… you're trying to frighten me like every other time but this time it's not working." The cold touch on my forehead was spreading all across the skin there, it was at first in the centre like two fingers laying there but now it felt as though a hand laid there. "If you were going to hurt me you would have done it, or your once again trying to trap me into thinking you can't hurt me where you actually can," his smile began to fade, "unless your plan is to frighten me as much as you can till I become a nervous wreck of fear, that I will become and easy target for you… all your dreams are the same based around me to fear you… but haven't you thought or even noticed it that doing the same thing time and time again would end up becoming repetitive… I'm beginning to get board of this game Conrad, you've used the trick too many times." Oh how I was wrong I was still scared of him, the dreams still made me fear, and know with his face turning into rage I could feel the pit of my stomach twist with the same fear I had when he first showed up in my room._

"_Little lamb has some fight." He said with a stiff smile, his eyes narrowed on me._

"_This little lamb isn't scared of you." That was it, his face fell once more into blinding rage as he shot himself across the room and pushed me back onto the piano delegating the loud crash of the keys that were slammed down as he pressed me into the keys._

"_I would be careful where you say that little lamb, for I can do as I please with in this world I have created." He hands were on my shoulders keeping me pinned beneath him against the piano._

"_This is my dream you can only control it form the outside you are not making this you are just manipulating what I'm making." I hissed at him through my teeth._

"_That is what you think, but like you said before I control when you wake." His eyes seemed to have an almost frantic fire in them for I was still calm in his hold, my heart was beating faster but not by much._

"_You don't control me; you'll never find me in reality…" I was cut off when his hands were around my neck choking me, but I was still un-feared by him, he was strangling me and I was not scared or panicked how I should be._

"_I will have you my little lamb, no hiding will stop me, I will have you before the day is out make no mistake I will not wait any longer; you are mine… I will taste your blood before tomorrow and I will see the fear in your eyes and the taste of your scared blood will be forever divine." He spat as his hands on my throat tightened, I knew he couldn't truly kill me for he was a vampire and he could have just snapped my neck if he wanted, but he had to keep me alive so he could kill me in real life for my blood._

_I felt the air slip from my lungs as my sight when black, the cold on my fore head felt so nice in this unconsciousness._

_The hand released my neck and the air was able to pass through to my achy burning lungs, I gasped and coughed._

My eyes flew open as I coughed and gripped at something hard and cold, gasping I sat up and lent over trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Bella…" the frantic panicked voice of Edward behind me, "Bella…." He sounded as if he was sobbing. My hand gripped his as I panted trying to get the oxygen. I felt a hand on my fore head and a third cold hand on my pulse spot on my wrist.

"She's calming down." Came Carlisle's voice, "Was it like that last time Esme?"

"Yes." Came her voice from somewhere in the room, she sounded scared… I had done this before and when it was only Esme in the house looking after me.

"Bella can hear me?" Edward said, I could feel his chin move on the top of my head. I looked disorientated around the room and saw Rose and Alice pinning Emmett to his place.

"She's not answering." He cried out trying to escape them.

I closed my eyes and focused on regulating my breathing before I tried to speak. "Bella please answer me." Edward pleaded.

"I can hear you." I whispered breathlessly.

"Let her get her breath back she needs to get the oxygen back into her body." Carlisle said. "She will have a sore throat."

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't know he would do that, I was trying to keep you calm." Jasper said, I looked up and I realized it was his hand on my fore head.

"It was my fault not yours" I whispered trying to get my voice back to its original volume.

"No…" he tried but I cut him off.

"I made him angry I pushed him… Provoked him." I was slowly getting my breath back but the volume was still limited. "Today… he said he'd get me before the day ends… today…" a ratcheted cough barked out of my throat as I finished.

There was no sound no movement nothing. I closed my eyes and rested further into Edwards chest.

"We need to tell the wolves." Carlisle said.

"And I think its time we played baseball." Emmett growled, his face taking on a dark look as I opened my eyes to look at him to figure out what he meant. But it came to me the fight, baseball field, and a large open area in the middle of the woods, somewhere no one innocent will get hurt.


	35. Chapter 35

"We need to tell the wolves." Carlisle said.

"And I think its time we played baseball." Emmett growled, his face taking on a dark look as I opened my eyes to look at him to figure out what he meant. But it came to me the fight, baseball field, and a large open area in the middle of the woods, somewhere no one innocent will get hurt.

+V+

Edward and I were left alone in his room as everyone was going about getting ready to go for the fight. Emmett had kissed my forehead and said nothing will happen, but I knew it was more for him self then it was for me.

I could understand how he must be feeling, his sister the one he used to protect from the world was now not just his responsibility, I was more Edward's now and he wasn't used to it, it would make him feel useless if not needed. But that wasn't the case I still needed him, I still wanted him to protect me like the big brother I always had to watch me. Edward was just more, he was the person I wanted to spend my life with, give everything I have to.

When all was silent I rested my head back onto his shoulder and he played with my hair. My breathing back to normal but throat sore from being chocked to near death.

His fingers lightly brushed over the skin on my neck, "These are bruising." He muttered sadly.

"At least it's just a bruise." I whispered back.

"True." He gently massaged my neck as if doing that would make the marks go away and not come up.

Not much time passed when I heard the voices of men enter the house, they seemed to be louder then I remembered them. Maybe it was the idea of them being able to fight vampires instead of making treaties with them; they would finally get some action.

I blinked my eyes open and I looked around the room, the voices seemed to be close but I had no idea, or at that moment no idea where about in the house they were.

"I need to be there." I whispered not able to get the volume I wanted, my throat was dry still and ached every time I moved it, even to breathe would burn.

"Alright Love." He said in an almost calm voice.

He stood and lifted me from the bed, still in my cloths from yesterday, I looped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, I had no idea what was going to happen anymore then I did the other day, but I did know one thing, this had to stop now, for I didn't know what would happen next time I fell asleep.

As we entered the dining room it fell silent, Edward placed me at the head of the table facing the pack and my family, my bum leg throbbed and I tried to forget about it so that I could at least be of some use.

"I have told them what you have managed to find out." Carlisle said in a soothing clam voice.

"Then we know it has to be soon, I know he will keep his word, he's angry that he can't get me in my sleep anymore." I whispered I knew they could hear me, all of them; I was the only human in this room.

"We won't let anything happen to you." Sam said looking at me.

I bowed my head for a second, anger welled up in side of me, I could see Jasper scowl at the ground as well, he tried to calm me but I jumped up out of Edwards hands before anyone even myself knew it.

"STOP!" I shouted holding my hands over my ears to block out anyone. "And Jasper I swear if you don't stop trying to calm me I will burn you." I pointed at him but kept my face down. "I am sick of people saying everything will be fine and no one will touch me…. No one can promise that, no one, you can say it but no one knows what's going to happen because Alice can't see because of you…" I pointed to Sam and his pack, "And with out you we will be out numbered, I want this to stop… I want to feel safe; I want to sleep with my own dreams… but most of all I want you to please all stop saying that." I sighed a deep breath out before lifting my head, I knew my face was red, and my eyes were wet but I didn't care.

"Bella we ….." Emmett tried to speak but I knew hat was going to come out of his mouth.

"Em no. Leave it please. Now we need to think of somewhere to go so that no one will get hurt, and we need to get there today. Ambush will do great as long as you don't give out where you are." I turned and sat down back on Edwards lap where I was before I began being a emotional stress out, I felt stupid now I was claming my self down, they were just looking after me.

"Bella's right, and from what we know from the dream where they contacted her, they only know of the wolves that were there last time not any more." Carlisle said, his voice was still calm and collective but I could kind of hear a bit of hesitation did he think he was saying something wrong or did he think I would fly out and say something again?

"Well like we have already said that's perfect, we will hide and when they show we will attack from the back and take out as many as we can before there is an all out battle." Sam said standing up from his place on the opposite side of the room facing the Cullen.

"We will hide Bella when they show…" Carlisle said.

"No!" I said loudly. "You can't hide me, don't you see Carlisle they will just follow me." I said looking at him trying to portray the feelings I felt, I didn't mean to.

"Bella it would be to dangerous for you to stay there." He said with a sad face.

"I know, but moving me… he would follow I know he would, and you will never get him if that happens if I'm there then he will stay." I could feel the tears beginning to collect as my throat stung once more. "If you move me he will follow and there is only two things that will happen then, he will get me or he'll wait biding his time and he wont fall for the same thing twice."

"Bells…." Emmett began once more.

"She's right." Rosalie said making everyone look at her, "She's the only one who knows what he's thinking, she's had the dreams with him none of us know him how she does… I say we follow what Bella's saying." She looked down as if guilty for saying it.

"I'm not leaving you unprotected so I'm going to stay with you." Edward said wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"Edward they need you, with out you it would be a disadvantage." I begged. He had to fight he could read their minds so he was the best person to fight, even though I didn't want him to.

"No one will be leaving a gap around her." Carlisle said. His tone was final and he looked at me as if expecting me to disagree but I had gotten my way so far so I will let them do what they want as long as I got them to keep to the best thing that would help.

I nodded one and looked around the room at everyone, Alice had gone. Then all of a sudden there was a crash.

"We have to go now…" Alice said appearing out of no where in font of Carlisle "To the base ball pitch in the forest they are on their way, we have to go now." She said in a panic pulling on his hand.

"Alice slow down and where have you been?" Carlisle asked.

"I went out to see if I could see what they were planning on doing and when I could see I saw them on there way here… NOW!" she screamed. Rushing over to me she pulled Emmett's Black coat out from its folded state at the crook of her arm and tried to wrap it round me. "Edward move she needs to put it on."

With that everyone jumped up and before I could realise it I was in Emmett's big jacket and wrapped tightly in Edwards arms. The wolf's were shaking uncontrollably now with the anticipation of the fight ahead.

"We will follow your scent and find the best place to ambush them, where will they attack?" Sam asked as the pack all moved out of the house to change.

"They will attack from the west facing the town." Alice said looking up at them, "They will be spread wide to cover more ground and there will be at least fifteen of them."

My heart stopped we were evenly matched but I knew for a fact that Edward and Emmett will be staying close to me making the fight at odds, Conrad will keep a distance till the opportune moment when he will strike with force and I dread to think of what he would do.

"Bella I love you, I will keep you safe." Edward whispered in my ear as he slung me over onto his back holding onto my legs.

"Bells, you will be safe I swear." Emmett said in a low rough voice, his face was pulled into a dark scowl.

I couldn't see anything anymore as Edward ran from the house to the place where it was all to end.


	36. Chapter 36

"Bella I love you, I will keep you safe." Edward whispered in my ear as he slung me over onto his back holding onto my legs.

"Bells, you will be safe I swear." Emmett said in a low rough voice, his face was pulled into a dark scowl.

I couldn't see anything anymore as Edward ran from the house to the place where it was all to end.

+0+

I could feel the cold wind on my face as I tucked it into the crook of Edward's neck, I couldn't believe this was happening.

"What ever happens I love you." I said in a soft voice, I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears from building I had to get this over with. "Just know that I love you Edward."

"…. I love you Bella." He wanted to say nothing would happen to me but after my out burst I knew he was trying not to make me more stressed then I already was, His hands tightened around my thighs and I hugged him closer to me.

We stopped and I looked up and around, we were in the field from the last time Conrad came for me, the large clearing grassed over and surrounded by trees covering the edges like a wall.

I was pulled round so I was before Edward, he looked into my eyes and I knew the look in them, the look of torment and fear. Pulling me closer his lips pressed hard and angry to mine, it scared me to feel it, not form him but the fear he was feeling of loosing me; I wanted to keep him with me for now and always.

"The wolfs are in position there is nothing to worry about, I can hear them coming, they don't know." He whispered in my ear when he pulled away.

I was passed around the family, their arms around me, hugging me, but I couldn't hug back, I felt nothing, everything was happening so quick yet so slow, it was like I wasn't in my body anymore I was watching this happen through someone else's eyes feeling what they felt but not really feeling.

Everything was so contradictory.

I was passed to Esme last, I hadn't even heard what Emmett had said nor Rose, I was going to be left with Esme till the fight was over, she would protect me and keep watch over everything so she could let the others know what the enemy were doing when the fight began.

My attention was grabbed when everyone went still, frozen in a stance around me, their backs hunched and crouched ready to spring when needed. Growls and snarls hummed in the air and vibrated around me.

They are close.

Three wolves walked out of the trees to our left and took their place around us; I remember the wolves from the second fight with the nomads. The large black one was Sam, he looked at Carlisle then to me, he bowed his head and faced forward once more, Jacob the russet wolf was on his right. Taking a deep breath in, I closed my eyes.

Snap.

They were here. This time I couldn't run if someone called out for me to do, the cast on my leg wouldn't, let alone Esme who pulled me into her arms. Looking up at the trees I saw them come out, Conrad and Uric were at the front of a small band of newborns, they smiled evilly and Conrad's eyes locked onto mine, all I wanted to do was run, to escape his gaze, to leave him, to be out of his presence, I wanted to be free.

"How pitiful, you think you will stop us, hello little lamb, didn't I say I would have you before the day was up." Conrad said smiling coyly at me. My skin crawled and I shivered hiding more into Esme's embrace.

"You are wrong you will never have my sister." Emmett snarled.

"Why is it that you are doing this?" Carlisle asked taking a step forward. "Why are you spending so much time on trying to get Bella?"

"It's the hunt, you silly people." He laughed, "Don't you see, she smells very tasty and you lot are the play things, it makes it more fun then hunting normally." This was all it was, a game.

We were even with them, counting the number of wolves to the number of newborns we were even… wait I thought Alice had said there was fifteen… I counted them again and there was only fourteen in all, what happened to the one missing. Everyone would have a fight and Esme was left with me. This was if they didn't have the ambush like we had.

"And we just made it your best hunt ever." Edward said stiffly, the hatred rolling off his words.

"Why yes you are. Any way enough with the talking I'm thirsty." His eyes looked at us all and then locked on me. Yes he had counted us and noticed out lack of people. "Shall we let the games begin?"

Before he had even finished speaking the newborns had began to move behind him and Uric, the inched forward as if unsure of what to do. Uric moved forward, crouching low and springing up, leaping towards us.

Where were the other wolves? They couldn't have left. With that thought still in my head the newborns and Conrad moved also. Snarls and hissing broke out, and then screams coming from behind them, the wolves had jumped out knocking some of the newborns down and ripped limbs off them. The fight had begun.

"Dirty move!" Uric shouted, he changed direction to get to me but Emmett intercepted him.

I closed my eyes, expecting to be grabbed; they were all trying to get to me as I stood in the centre of the group. I could hear it, the growls of different tones, the snarls ribbing through their throats, the scrape of the ground as people were pushed or thrown, and the crashes of the vampire body's hitting each other.

A small tremor ran up my good leg from the ground forcing my eyes to open. Emmett was locked hands with Uric both pushing against each other, both unable to gain the advantage on the other. Alice was dancing around a newborn, throwing measured hit into places, her face was clear and focused.

The wolves were skidding around crossing around each other swapping with their brothers attacking and moving on to the next target. I couldn't see which side was winning or which side had received the worst damage. Jasper was flitting around the open area before coming to a halt behind a newborn and wrapping his hands around the teenage boys neck and tossing over, twisting his body dragging him over his shoulder by his head, in a flash Jasper was standing on the boys back and pulled his arms up behind his back.

Screams of pain erupted from the boy's mouth and his face scrunched up in the agony, I looked away but not quick enough. I saw the arms detach from his body and I flinched as the screams stopped obviously the pain had stopped when the arms were removed. My back was to Esme's front and her arms wrapped around my waist holding me to her. When I flinched she pulled me tighter and whispered in my ear, "Don't watch honey."

My eyes stayed closed for mere moments till they opened again. It was like watching a scary movie and when you closed your eyes it was worse, the not knowing of what was happening, and the fear of the unknown. I found Edward bronze hair and I froze….

He had taken on Conrad. My breath stuck in my throat. No. He couldn't… he would be hurt. They circled each other locking gazes like two predators sizing each other up before attacking.

But as Edwards back was to me Conrad lifted his gaze to me and dark shaded look crossed his face. Edward visibly tensed, Conrad didn't know he could read minds so must have given something away, because when he made a move to slip passed Edward, he was thrown to the ground, as Edward held one hand gripping his throat and the other gripping Conrad's wrist as he tried to pull him off.

The other fights were blocked out as I looked at the two in the centre of the crowd, my hearing went silent with a soft ringing as I watched, everything moving in slow motion. Conrad flipped them over and managed to turn the tables, my heart stopped as I watched him raise his hand as to strike Edward in the throat, to take his head.

No! No, no, no… "Esme help him!" I cried out thrashing in her grip trying to get to him.

She didn't move and I fought harder to free myself. I watched as Conrad's hand began to descend toward Edward's throat, I screamed out as tears began to fall. In a blur Conrad was tossed off of Edward and thrown away from him, Sam had knocked him away.

He landed close to me and Esme and I saw Sam's eyes widen at the mistake he had made. I didn't feel fear like I should have, I was alone and helpless unable to run or defend myself against the worlds greatest hunter.

It all happened so fast, too fast for me to even feel it, or see it, or to even think. I was looking ahead of me at Edward, he was up and staring at me, his eyes widened the same as Sam's had. I gasped but it didn't sound right, it gurgled and sounded wet. Looking down I saw the hand stretch from my stomach, blood covered the pale skin and claw like fingers. My mouth was dry as I tried to swallow.

There was no fear.

As I looked into Edward's dark I saw his fear, his sorrow, and his pain.

A hand took hold off my neck fingers digging into the skin that pierced as easily as butter. I could feel it, but no pain. I saw the family look, each and every one of them turned and looked, and the wolves looked. I could see their mouths move, I could see Emmett scream and Edward cry out, but no sound met my ears.

My head was turned to the side breaking me away from everyone to just look at the damp ground. Closing my eyes as I felt his teeth on my skin before they bite down, I didn't scream out, I didn't even flinch.

My only thought was of my family.

I felt my self falling; I felt the landing of my body on the ground, the dull thump I made as I collided with the hard earth. Opening my eyes I wanted one last look at the love of my life, love of my existence.

But what met my eyes was not what I was hoping to see.

Conrad was in the hands of Carlisle, I could make out his pale blond hair from amongst the see of colours, of shapes. I saw him twist his arms and pull the head away. Looking over the others I saw them all fight once more. Edward.

There he was, he ran to me, taking down the newborns that stood in his way. Emmett's mouth was wide I could see the lines of the tendons in his neck, he was screaming as he tore Uric apart.

I saw a wolf jump at a new born but the landing didn't seem to register right, but I couldn't see the out come as my head was pulled away from the battle and to face the beautiful face of my personal God. Edward.

"Bella look at me." He sobbed. I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek, angels shouldn't cry. "Please…" I smiled up at him as I looked into his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. He pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me. He was shaking.

There was a howl and more followed… but I don't understand it. Burning began to take over my body but I didn't cry out.

"Carlisle please suck it out, I can't." Edward said.

"I can't Edward, if I do she will die." I heard Carlisle say sadly. "Sam… please I know this is a lot to ask especially at a time like this but please let her change." I could hear the begging thick in his voice.

"I can't the treaty forbids it." The deep husk voice replied.

"But we didn't bite her." Edward yelled out. "You lost Paul what you feel will be felt by all of us if you don't allow this, the treaty has not be broken you know that!"

So the wolf from before the one I never saw what happened to had been Paul…. He had been lost… he had died. How much sorrow was the fight to cause, how much did it destroy.

I was unable to think any more and pain erupted through out my body, I could no longer hear, or feel anything but the pain. What was happening?


	37. Chapter 37

The End.

When the pain stopped I was glad, I had no recollection of how long it had gone on for. But I didn't care it had stopped, that's all that mattered.

It was dark; I could see nothing, hear nothing only my breathing but even that was distant, far away and quiet. I felt something move around me; hold me, drawing me closer. Then I felt it, a hard body come into contact with mine, it wasn't ice cold, but it wasn't a normal body warm, it was a comfortable warmth that felt inviting.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call out of the darkness, it felt familiar; I know this voice from somewhere… but where. "Bella can you hear me?"

"Am I dead?" I asked the voice.

"No." It said.

"Well technically you are." Came a second voice, I could hear the smile in it, it was obviously happy.

"Emmett." Said a female voice, amongst the murmurs in the back ground.

"Emmett?" I asked, He was my brother, what was he doing here?

"Bella love, open your eyes." The first voice said softly again in my ear.

Forcing my eye lids open I was greeted with light, then a face. The face I wanted to see… Edward.

"How am I still here, I thought he killed me." I asked as I threw my arms around his neck. Soft chuckles came from behind me but I didn't pay them any attention.

"He did, Bella… he bit you."

That's right I remember now, the pain in my neck the argument on weather to change me, the argument of the treaty. The hand threw my stomach; Conrad's hand threw my stomach as he bit me.

Pulling away I looked down, I was covered by the bed sheet but I wasn't dressed beneath it. Pulling it away from my body carefully I looked down the gap. There on my pale flesh was a sliver mark scratching across my flat stomach. The jagged out line of a circle where he thrust his hand right threw my back and out. I stared at it. It was ugly, the sight of it mage my stomach turn.

I tore my eyes away from the sight of my skin and looked around, the room was empty.

"They left to give us some time to talk." Edward said pulling my attention back to him.

"Is it the same on my back?" I had to know.

"Yes."

I closed my eyes, I wanted to cry, but no matter how hard I tried to get the tears to fall they didn't, I was hideous, he would no longer want me.

"Bella you're beautiful, everything about you is beautiful, even the scars are… I love you, I will never stop loving you no matter how you look." He pulled my face you to look at his.

"Am I like you?" part of me was dreading the answer but another was hoping, wishing I was.

"Yes." He said, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" I placed a hand on his cheek, stroking the smooth marble skin with my own hard fingers.

"I will never hear your heart again, or see the blush on your cheeks." His eyes remained sad.

"No but we get the rest of forever together." I stated.

"We do…" a small smile crossed his lips and I couldn't help it I pulled him down to me and pressed mine to his, I could kiss him as hard as I liked with out the fear of pushing him to far now, I could be close to him now forever… with out holding back. The kiss was slow and deep, I could feel his hands move from my waist and under the sheet that covered me, I didn't freeze or still. His fingers touched the new scar on my stomach and back and laid his palms over them, "I love you Miss Swan," he whispered against my lips. "Marry me?"

I stilled then. My eyes shot open and I pulled away from him, "Are you being serious?" I gasped.

"Yes… Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked looking me straight in my eyes, his golden orbs freckled with the emerald green from his human life, they held my heart, they had every control over me.

I loved him.

"Yes." I breathed. His lips were back on mine, but this time they were hard and fast, the passion he was sending me into felt amazing. I was whole.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "Lets go hunting, then we have to ring your father and tell him something.

"Wait… did… did Paul really die?" I whispered.

Edwards face sank, "Yes, he did. He was trying to protect Seth and got hit through the heart, he didn't feel any pain Bella." I could see the sorrow in his eyes and face, even if they were enemies, it was clear that the death of one of the wolves had hit the Cullen's hard, they had worked together to save and protect me and one of them had been killed.

I could hear the howls in the distance and I closed my eyes in respect, they were calling out, saying their final good bye.

"Bella, it's been three days, you need to hunt… we will arrange a meeting with them, we need to thank Sam for fighting for you, both that day and against the Elders, we thought the treaty had been broken but non of us bit you so it couldn't have been… he fought to let you live." Edward said pulling me closer to him.

"I want to say thank you to them, and my sympathies…. I will never forget what they all did for me." I said into his neck.

"None of us will love." Pulling away he looked down at my face and smiled lovingly at me. "Now why don't you get dressed and we can go eat."

"One more thing" I asked I bit my lip as I looked at him, I knew I couldn't blush but if I could I would be bright red, "Did you see me…. Naked?" my voice was so low I hoped he heard it.

He looked at me and one hand left my stomach and brushed my cheek, the hand on my back pulled me closer to him, "Don't be embarrassed love, I helped Carlisle stitch you, so yes, but we will be married soon."

I looked away from him, how could I not be embarrassed. "Lets go hunting." I said pulling away from him with the sheet wrapping it around me so he didn't see me again. "Can I borrow some cloths?" I grinned, turning to look at him letting him know I wasn't angry.

"What's mine is yours love." Giving me the crooked smile I loved.

Fin.

Sorry if it wasn't the ending you wanted but I had thought of so many endings and this one was the one that jumped at me, so I followed my gut and chose it, but please let me know if u had different ideas, I am planning on going back and adding more and improving it when I get the chance. Thank you all for reading and being so nice to me.


End file.
